Obsess
by BananaFannaFo
Summary: "But I was trapped. Trapped to a man I no longer knew. A man that had become a monster just a few short months after reciting my vows, tying myself to him forever... And in love with a man that couldn't save me from this hell."
1. Prologue

"Please… don't" I beg him as I hold my hand up in front of me, trying to make him keep his distance. He chuckles darkly with an evil smirk on his face, then and moves forward despite my pleading. His hands reach out and wrap around my forearms, gripping tightly before pulling me to him.

Tears fall down my face as our chests meet and a sob escapes from my throat. His grip on my arms, which are now in between our bodies, is still tight and I already know there will be bruises left behind. I look up at him with my teary eyes, hoping that he'll see just how frightened I am and maybe he'll stop, but his eyes show no emotion. His dark eyes are surrounded by redness, and show his inebriation clearly.

He grabs both of my wrists in one hand, and the other moves from in between us and around my body, to the back of my head pushing me towards his face. The smell of alcohol on his breath is overwhelming, and I turn my head trying to keep from doing what he wants me to, when suddenly his hand digs roughly into the back of my head, gripping a handful of hair which he pulls back hard causing my head to snap back.

"You are mine. Do you understand me? You belong to me!" he practically growls at me, and another sobs rips through my chest as he pulls back on my hair again. His mouth shoots to my neck, kissing and biting down on my skin while still gripping on to my hair. The tears flow faster now as I realize what he's about to do.

He starts to push us back towards the sofa, and as soon as the back of my legs hit it, he gives a harder push, sending me flying down to the cushions. His hands move to the waist of my skirt as he hovers over me, and in one quick motion, he rips it down my body.

"This is mine! Do you hear me! You are my wife, and this is me taking what's mine!"

An hour later, I lay sobbing in the darkened room on the couch. This isn't supposed to be my life.

But I was trapped. Trapped to a man I no longer knew. A man that had become a monster just a few short months after reciting my vows, tying myself to him forever.

And in love with a man that couldn't save me from this hell.


	2. Chapter 1

I drive frantically, looking at the clock on the dash as I groan out loud, and mutter curses under my breath. I'm pushing my car way faster than the speed limit allows in this area, but I really couldn't care less about that. I can handle a ticket, but I just can't handle the consequences if I'm not home in ten minutes, and I don't have a meal on the table in twenty.

I hated days like this. Days where I had finished reading every book I had at the house, and had to go back to the library to exchange them for new ones. He didn't know that I went to the library sometimes when he was at work, and I know that if he ever found out, I was done for. He had told me time and time again, that I could only go certain places with my car, and I couldn't lie about where I was going. He checked the mileage. Luckily for me, the supermarket was just a couple of blocks away from the library, so I would park there, and then walk the rest of the way.

I pull up to my house, press the button on the remote on my visor, and wait impatiently for the garage door to open. I edge my car in slowly, until I'm sure my car will fit and once I'm sure I'm in all the way, I run out, library books in hand as I jog to the door leading into the kitchen. I hit the button by the door, closing the garage door before running inside the house, and stashing my newly checked out books underneath the sink. I look back at the clock on the wall and see that I have less than 15 minutes to make dinner before he gets home, so I run to the pantry, frantically searching for something quick to make. I push around a couple of things, before my eyes settle on a couple of cans of Campbell's Clam Chowder. I grab 2 cans, and place them on the counter near the stove, as I run over to the cabinets and pull out two soup bowls. I place them in front of me, and open the cans, pour the contents of each can into each bowl and toss them both into the microwave.

As the soup warms, I go to the fridge, pulling out the salad that I had made for lunch, but decided against eating, and place it on the table. I grab the bowls from the microwave, wrapping pot holders around the bottom and walking them each to the table. I look back up at the clock and see I have just a couple of minutes before he gets here, so I grab both empty cans of soup and place them in a dark plastic bag, and push them down to the bottom of the trash can where I know he won't see them.

I spend the next couple of minutes tidying up the kitchen, making sure it looks like I've been cleaning all day. I hear his car pull up, and I quickly grab an air freshener, and spray it into the air, place the can back into its place, and walk up to the door to meet him.

I plaster a fake smile on my face as I hear his key sliding into the lock.

"Hi, Honey. How was work today?" I ask him, holding my hands out for his suitcase, which he drops to the floor like the jackass that he is. I scatter to the ground and grab it, and then make my way to the front closet, settling it inside.

"It was work, but I know you don't know a damn thing about that. Is my food ready?" he says, brushing past me and to the dining room table. His chair scraps noisily against the wood floor as he pulls it out, and then takes his seat.

"How the fuck do you expect me to eat this shit with no spoon?" he says, slamming his fists down on the table. I jog past him and into the kitchen, grabbing two spoons from the drawer and bringing one to him. He snatches it from my hand, and digs it into his soup as I walk around and settle into my chair.

Before I can even dip my spoon into the soup, Jake jumps up from his chair, sends his bowl flying to the ground and starts to yell.

"What the fuck, Bella? That shit tastes horrible." he says, bringing the napkin up to his mouth and wiping the taste of soup from his tongue.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to-" I start to say, but he grabs the table cloth, and pulls it, making everything on the table fall to the floor. He then turns and walks out of the room, shouting that the mess better be cleaned up when he gets back. I hear the door slam and a few seconds later, I hear as he starts up his car and speeds down the road.

This isn't new. I've dealt with this everyday for four years, since I married him. It wasn't until we exchanged vows that he showed this side of himself to me, but by then I was stuck. Jake and I had known each other for years. His father was best friends with my father, and we spent pretty much everyday together. My father, Charlie, was a single dad. He raised me after my mom left shortly after my 5th birthday and although we struggled sometimes, I always felt loved with him. It was always a joke with my dad and Jake's dad that he and I would end up together. Jake was my best friend, first kiss, my first date, my first everything. He showed me just as much love as a girl could expect from a boyfriend, and I fell head over heels in love with him.

Just after my 15th birthday, my father died in a car accident and I found myself alone. That's when Jake's father, Billy, stepped up, taking me in and treating me as if I were his own.

Jake and I were inseparable, never having any time apart from one another, and it was amazing. Then he proposed to me shortly after I turned 18, and we got married soon after that. I was the happiest girl in the world. I had the man of my dreams, his family was my family and I was anxious to continue my life with him… until he turned into the monster he is today.

I clean up the mess on the dining room floor, picking up the broken pieces of the soup bowls, and mopping up the creamy clam chowder from the floor. When I'm positive there is no trace of anything left on the floor, I put everything away, and duck under the counter for one of the books I got today. I walk into the living room, settling on the couch as I start to read.

I'm a couple of chapters in when I hear Jacob's car pull up into the driveway. I get up, shoving the book under the couch and jumping up out of the seat to try my best and look busy. The front door opens, and I hear Jake as he talks to someone. At first I think he's on the phone, but then he walks in, with his friends from work, Emmett and Jasper trailing behind him. Both men are great people, even though they are friends with my husband. Emmett's father owns the company that Jake works for, and he is the president. His brother in law is Jasper, who is Emmett's wife's brother. He doesn't work with the guys, but he owns a club downtown and is a client of Emmett's father's company.

I greet them both with a smile and a wave, and they both walk over, pulling me into tight hugs before taking their seats on the sofa. Jasper and Emmett have been here numerous times, and whenever Jake gets too crazy on me, they always tell him to relax. I've escaped torture numerous times because they were here to stop it. However, when they leave I always get accused of making him look bad in front of his friends.

"Get us a couple of beers, will ya?" Jake says, and I nod, and walk into the kitchen, pulling out 3 beers and walking back over to them. After handing them their beers, I take a seat on the love seat next to Jake.

"We haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing, Bella?" Jasper asks, and I smile up at him and bury my hands into my lap.

"Good. How about you guys?" I say, and they both begin to ramble about what they've been up to. They talk about work, home, and their wives. I've never met their wives, but I've seen plenty of pictures and from what I hear, they are just as great as their husbands. Jake interrupts and tells me to go into the kitchen and grab another beer from the fridge because they are expecting Jasper's brother-in-law soon. I get up, looking over at Jasper and Emmett for a second as a strange look I can't decode comes over their face.

"Yea. Um, Alice's brother just started working with us. He just moved to town with his wife, and I think she's joining us too, so you'll have someone to have a little girl chat with." Emmett says, and I smile as I open the fridge, but before I can reach in and grab one, the doorbell rings. I look back, seeing if maybe hell is freezing over and Jake actually is going to get up and get the door, but of course, the answer to that is 'hell no'. I shut the fridge, and walk through the living room and to the door, pull it open, and come face to face with the most beautiful man I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

I slam the door behind me angrily. I should have learned by now not to count on Tanya, but I keep trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, only to have her prove to me what a sack of shit she is. I walk down the driveway and to my car; open the car door and slide in, starting the car as I slam the door shut.

I told Tanya that we were expected at my new coworker's house, and at the last minute she decided she didn't want to go. It amazes me that I'm still with her, antisocial ass that she is.

The relationship between Tanya and I is somewhat preposterous. I met her in college, we were both 21 and at the time, she seemed like an incredible person. We started dating, and a year later she told me she was pregnant. I stepped up and asked her to marry me. After a quick courthouse wedding, we moved in together and started to plan the rest of our lives. A couple of weeks later, she told me she had miscarried, but I'm pretty sure she was lying her ass off, just trying to find a way to keep me stuck with her. Everyday, our marriage worsens, but like they always say, 'It's cheaper to keep her.'

I speed through the darkened roads, reaching the house and pulling into the long driveway right behind Emmett's car. I look up at the lit house, and grimace a bit. It's the typical, overpaid, douche bag's house. Two stories, giant windows, lush landscape, and overpriced car sitting in the garage. I hadn't known Jacob for that long, and to be honest, he irked me a bit. His eyes showed exactly the type of person he was, which was totally different then the person he pretended to be, and I didn't know how Jasper and Emmett put up with him.

Jasper and I have been friends since before I can remember. He and his sister Rosalie lived next door to me and my sister Alice for my whole life. We met Emmett when he moved to our small town of Forks when we were in seventh grade, and we hit it off quickly and have been inseparable since then. We all kept in close contact as we separated for college, and after searching for a job for over a year, Emmett finally told me to just come back to Washington and work for his father. This is why I'm here now.

I walk up the walkway, expensive solar lights lighting the way up to the door, and ring the doorbell once. I turn to look at the neighborhood and can't help but notice how different this one is from mine, which is just 5 minutes up the road. While I don't live in a dump, people in this neighborhood seem to have a vast amount of money to spend on their lawn. Imported trees and fountains decorate about every lawn in this place, when in mine it's just the normal flowers and mulch.

I hear the door creak open and turn, plastering on a fake smile to act like I really enjoy this guy's company, but when my eyes land on the person at the door, my smile falters when I see it's not him. Standing before me is a radiant beauty, long mahogany hair flowing past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes wide and surrounded by dark lashes. Her skin is flawless, creamy white with just the softest pink blush filling her cheeks and a speckling of small freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"Uh. Hi…" I say after a while. "I'm Edward." the blush spreads through her face and down her neck and she lowers her head with a small smile on her face. She looks up at me through her lashes, making my stomach dance inside my body with her beauty.

"Yea… The guys are expecting you. I'm Bella, Jake's wife." Bella. The name fits her perfectly, but I don't know what a woman like this is doing with a man like that. "C'mon in. I was just getting you a beer…" she says, and I walk in behind her, and shake my head.

"No, that's okay. I don't drink. Can I maybe just have some water?" I ask and she turns, eyes meeting mine and with the small smile still on her face, she nods and softly says 'yes' and walks ahead. I want to follow her, I want to talk to her and learn everything about her. What makes her laugh, what her favorite color is, what age she lost her first tooth at, the name of her first pet, but instead I'm stuck walking into the living room where the guys are waiting, beers in hand.

"Eddie! About time, bro." Emmett says from his spot on the couch, knowing that I hate that nickname.

"Hey man, have a seat." Jake says and I nod and take a seat on the other end of the couch from him. I try and stay with their conversation, but fail because all I can think about is the angel in the next room who captivated me in such a short time. Literally seconds.

Bella walks back in right then, holding a bottle of water out for me and a bowl full of chips in the other. She walks over to me, handing me the water as her teeth hold onto her bottom lip, and placing the bowl on the coffee table in front of me. Her hair covers her face as she leans down, and my hand aches to pull her hair back so I can see her face.

"What the fuck Bella! I told you to get him a fucking beer!" Jacob yells at her, and I see as she flinches back from his voice, and looks from him to me with a look of unease. My skin prickles and I have to clench my fists in my hands to keep from just clocking the fucker in his head for even speaking to her like that. Just typical, a man has a wife like that, and he treats her like shit.

"I asked for water. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I don't want to be hung over." I say, and I watch as he nods his head, and goes back to his conversation with Emmett and Jasper, who have the same look of unease as Bella. Her shoulders relax after I tell him that, and she lets out a long breath and looks at me quickly before walking back out of the room.

"Hey, where's Tanya?" Jasper asks, and I have to fight the scowl that threatens to pop up on my face just at the mention of her name.

"Ugh, she's tired from the move. So I just told her to stay at home."

"Bella! You know I like more than one type of chip out. Get you ass back out here with another bowl." Jake yells again, and I look over at Jasper and Emmett who are clenching and unclenching their hands just like I am, fighting to keep from bashing his face in.

She runs in a couple of seconds later, carrying a bowl of different chips this time, and quickly places it on the table, and scurries away.

When the guys and I go to leave an hour or so later, she comes out. She's pulled into Em and Jasper's arms as they give her quick hugs before they leave. After she's done that, she steps back, and looks right at me. I can tell she's unsure of whether to hug me as well, or something else, but I don't give her time to think. I walk forward, grab her hand in mine and kiss the back of it, getting lost in her scent and warmth. Her skin is so soft under my lips that I just close my eyes, enjoying the feeling until I begin to feel her pull back a bit.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." I say, and she smiles, and the blush rises in her cheeks again.

"Likewise, Edward."

The walk to my car seems endless, and every couple of steps, I take a look back. I've never had this type of connection to a woman before, the need to protect her is overwhelming and I know that whether or not I like it, I'm going to be spending a lot more time over at the Black House.

* * *

**Hi guys. I have gotten some questions since posting this and I just thought I should address some of them. **

**1. This is a re-write of my first fanfic 'Obsess'. It was my baby, but it needed a little re-vamp, so I'm changing a couple of things and cleaning it up a bit. **

**2. I'm re-doing each chapter, and posting them as I finish. If you've read it before, you might notice a couple of things have changed; don't get too worried. I promise the 'big stuff' will stay relatively untouched. **

**3. If something should ever happen to this, I will post it on my blog. The address is in my profile.**

**I think that takes care of everything. Any other questions you might have, feel free to ask. I'm pretty good about replying :)**

**A big thank you to everyone who is reading this! You guys rock!**

**-Ana**


	4. Chapter 3

His hand on mine feels like nothing I've ever felt before. Like the tingly feeling you get when you hand falls asleep? Add in the fact that it feels like I'm sticking my hand near a fire, and it's almost too much to handle. Then he brings his lips to my hand, and the dull tingling and warmth intensifies. There's something about this man, and the way he looks at me makes me feel so vulnerable… but in the most amazing way.

I tug my hand after awhile, not wanting Jacob to start any trouble.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella." he says

"Likewise, Edward." I say, feeling the slight burning of my blush on my face. He turns, with a smile on his face, and walks away, and as much as I want to stand at the doorway and watch him leave, I know Jacob is right behind me, as I can hear his annoying mouth breathing, so I shut the door and turn to him. He smirks at me, and grabs my arm, pulling me to him close and grinding his embarrassingly sized erection into my stomach.

"You messed up a little bit tonight, but I'm willing to look past that and give you what I know you want…"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Jacob doesn't know how to please me in that department. His idea of 'giving me what I want' is writhing on top of me while making disgusting noises, and filling me a mere seconds after starting… it wasn't good at all.

"Ok. Let me just clean up down here, and I'll be right up." I say, and he smirks again and nods, and then slaps my ass hard before making his way up the stairs. As soon as he is out of sight, I rub my backside and let out a hiss and then get to work cleaning up the mess from this evening. As I toss out the beer bottles, and pour out the uneaten chips in the trash, I think of Edward. He was amazingly handsome with his sharp chiseled jaw bone, his piercing green eyes, and his mop of penny colored hair. His wife is very lucky.

I make my way up the stairs after I finish, and silently pray that he's fallen asleep. However, when I reach the doorway to our bedroom, I see him laying sideways on the bed, head held up by his hand and leg bent with his foot resting on the bed. All of this occurs while he is wearing the tiniest, red 'banana hammock'. It's disturbing really, but I guess he thinks this is sexy…

"Mmmm baby. Like what you see?" he says, and does a pelvic thrust that almost makes the snack I had earlier come back up. I nod my head though, not wanting to piss him off.

"Come over here and get it, then." he says, and I walk over to the edge of the bed, dropping my clothes as I stand in front of him until I'm in nothing but my panties and bra. He moves up on the bed onto his knees, and shimmies close to me, pulling my head down to his and kissing me. A slobbery, repulsive kiss that always reminds me of that huge dog… What was his name? Beethoven.

"Ugh, enough of this foreplay, I need you now, baby." he says, and unhooks the clasp at the front of my bra, grabbing me by the waist and flinging me onto the bed. My panties are off in and instant and he's plunging all 4 inches into me before I even realize its happening. I do my part, fake moaning as he grunts and sweats all over me before I feel his spill into me a couple of seconds later. He rolls off of me, and lies next to me.

"That was so good, baby." he says, and I nod, not wanting to speak in fear of my voice cracking up with laughter at this whole situation. His hand moves from the bed, to my stomach and he rubs small circles on it. "Maybe this will be our month, baby." he says, and I nod again. He's wanted to have a baby for a while now, but what he doesn't know is that I've been on the pill. I refuse to have his child.

"Goodnight, Bella." he says, pulling me to him and burying his face into my hair.

"Goodnight." I whisper as his snores fill the room. Trapped in his arms, I close my eyes and search for sleep that usually takes forever to come to me, but I'm asleep almost instantly.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The next morning, the buzzing of my alarm clock wakes me up, and I quickly shut it off before it wakes him up. 5:30 am glows in red on the alarm clock, and I shuffle out of bed, leaving Jake sleeping, and walk into the bathroom. I go through my daily routine, taking a shower, washing my hair, shaving away any visible hairs on my body, and lathering myself up with lotion. I do my hair, leaving it in long waves down my back, just how Jake likes it, and pull out a halter style dress and matching heels. Jacob loves me looking perfect at all times.

I climb down the stairs and down into the kitchen, staring the coffee and Jake's breakfast, before walking outside and taking the trash to the curb. God forbid Jake have to do anything around this house. By the time I place the waffles and bacon and eggs on the table, Jacob comes down the stairs, and takes his seat at the table.

"Good morning, Jake." I say as I bring the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice to the table, and he responds with an 'Hmph' sound, and begins to devour his breakfast. I settle into the chair next to him with my half of grapefruit and my spoon.

"Bella, I need my suitcase packed today. Remember I have that conference next week." he says as he wipes his mouth and lifts his orange juice glass to his lips.

"Ok, I'll do that today." I say, even though the damn bag has been packed for weeks. I'm anxious to have him out of the house. A whole 3 days I'll have to myself which I will spend sleeping in, eating bacon and reading my books whenever the hell I feel like it. I couldn't wait. The conference was in Florida, and I knew Emmett and Carlisle were going. I wonder if Edward was going as well.

He gets up then from the table, and I get up with him, rushing in front of him to grab his briefcase from the couch and handing it to him. He takes it from my hand, and walks out the door without so much as a thank you. I'm used to it though. As soon as I hear his car pulling out of the driveway, and I see his car disappear around the corner, I run up the stairs and into my bedroom, tugging my dress off and kicking the heels off and placing them by the bed. I walk into the closet, picking out a comfy pair of sweat pants, and a plain t-shirt and pulling them on with a pair of sneakers. I run back downstairs, and get to washing up from breakfast, putting all the plates and things away.

After it's finished, I realize I have nothing to do. Everything is clean, laundry is caught up, and Jake's suitcase is packed, so I hop in my car and drive to the supermarket. I park my car near the end, and begin the walk to the library. The sky is clear and blue, so not the norm for Seattle, and it would be a shame to stay locked in doors and not take advantage of this weather.

"Hi Karen, How are you?" I say when I walk in through the sliding glass doors to the library. Karen is a 40-something year old, divorced mom of two. I've known her since I started coming to this library, and she's become a great friend. She knows about my situation at home, and thanks to her, I have a nice little stash of cash hidden in the house. Jake gives me money for the groceries, and I come to Karen and she gives me coupons to use so I save money. I have a decent amount saved, but if I want to leave him someday, it needs to grow a bit more.

"Morning, Bella. Once I saw how nice it was outside, I knew you'd be coming." she says with a smile, which I give back.

"I'm just going to be in the back, ok?" I tell her, and she nods, and turns back to her computer. I make my way through the rows of books, till I reach the back one. I pull out one of the poetry books I have stashed there, and curl up on the couch near the window. No one ever comes back here, so it's a nice place to go just to have a little quiet and get lost in a book.

I'm lost in the poetry of Langston Hughes, when suddenly I hear the squeak of leather as someone takes a seat at the chair next to the sofa. Expecting Karen, I brush the hair out of my face, and hold my spot in the book, and look up.

But when my eyes land on the person who has taken a seat next to me, I begin to panic because I know that at this moment, I'm completely fucked…


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

I pull out of the driveway, pulling my eyes away from her house just long enough to make sure no one is behind me. I put the car in drive then, and start off towards my house, giving one last look at the house that houses the most beautiful girl in the world. After I turn the corner, I see Em and Jasper waiting for me with their windows pulled down, so I pull up next to their car, and put down my windows.

"What the fuck was that about, Edward?" Em yells from the open window. I slam the car in park and lean towards the window.

"What?" I yell, and see as Jasper shakes his head, and Em Roles his eyes.

"What? Kissing her hand! Who the fuck do you think you are, Rhett Butler?" he yells, and I crease my forehead, looking over at him in confusion.

"Rhett Butler? Who the fuck is Rhett Butler?" I ask, and he sighs loudly, hitting the side of the car in frustration.

"Rhett Butler? From 'Gone With The Wind'… ya know, Clark Gable played him…" he continues, as if telling me more about it is going to make me know what the hell he's talking about.

"What? How the fuck do you know that, asshole? You stay home on weekends, eating popcorn and watching 'Gone with the Wind'?" Jasper burst out laughing next to him in the car and Em smacks him in the center of the chest.

"No… man. Rose likes it and we watch it sometimes… It's a pretty good movie. But that's beside the point! What the fuck was that about?" he says. I never even had thought about what everyone would be thinking when I did that. Hopefully it was just them that saw it and not Jacob.

"I was just being polite… "I say, and as they give me knowing smirks, I flick them both off and then kick my car into drive and peel out down the road, towards my house. It doesn't take long before I get home, and as soon as I park in the driveway, I reach over for my phone, finally noticing the red light telling me I have messages. I open the missed calls, and see that I have about 8 from Tanya. The messages are from her as well. I delete them without even hearing them, and get out of the car and walking up to the door. The lights are all off, but I figure Lauren is sleeping or something, but when I walk into the house and flick on a light, I see a sheet of paper sitting on the couch.

I walk over, and pick it up.

_Edward-_

_Since you're not picking up your phone… Rose came by and picked me up._

_Be back later._

_-Tanya_

Figures. You'd think she would spend her night unpacking some of these damn boxes, but of course everything is still as it was when the movers put them here. Not in the mood to deal with this, I walk to my bedroom, shedding my clothes and walking into the bathroom. I start the shower, putting the water as hot as it will go, and stepping under the stream.

The hot water pounding on my flesh relaxes me instantly. I grab the washcloth, pour some soap onto it and begin soaping myself up as images of my day pass through my head. It had been a long day that started out with me taking a trip to my new job to finish some paperwork. I didn't start for a couple more days, they wanted to give me time to settle in which I was really thankful for. Bella's face pops into my mind and I groan as my dick hardens as I imagine her in front of me, blush covering every inch of her bare skin. My hand wraps around my erection, and before I can even go forward with my daydream, I let out a loud groan as I orgasm, sending my spunk shooting out of me and against the tiles.

I clean up then, wetting the cloth under the water and adding more soap, then washing away the traces of my pleasure, before shutting off the water and getting out of the shower. Wrapping myself in the towel, I walk into my bedroom and pull out a pair of boxer-briefs. After dabbing myself dry, I slide on the underwear and make my way to the bed. As I slide in between the sheets, her face comes to my mind once again and I know that I'm going to have to make friends with Jake, even though I can't stand the fucker.

I need to see her again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

I wake up the next morning, roll over and come face to face with Tanya. I didn't even hear her come in last night.

"Morning Handsome." she says, and I let out a yawn, stretching my hands above my head and hearing my bones crack.

"Morning, T. How was last night?" I ask, sitting up on the bed and throwing my feet over the edge of the mattress.

"It was good. I got in a little after 3 but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you." she says, reaching over and rubbing small circles on my back. Her hands were cold, not the warm hands that seemed to be buzzing with electricity that I felt yesterday.

"Thanks. Well, are we in for a long day of unpacking today?" I ask. She shifts in the bed, laying back on her back and letting out a sigh.

"Well, actually, Rose is coming by in a little bit. We're going to get lunch and then maybe do a little shopping."

I stand from the bed, and turn to face her.

"Tanya, look at this place. Nothing has been unpacked and we've been here for a couple of days already. The only things out of boxes are your clothes! You've been out with Rose everyday since we got here, don't you think you could stay home today and just help me unpack?"

"Edward, relax. It's not a big deal at all. I'll get to it when I get to It." she says, and then stands from the bed and walks over to the closet. "I have to get dressed, but maybe you should start unpacking. I'll be home later and I'll help you." she says, looking at me one last time before disappearing into the closet.

After she leaves, I start in the living room unpacking the boxes of random décor. However, after that first box is unpacked, I get bored. Tanya isn't here helping; she's out roaming the city with Rose, so why should I be stuck inside all day unpacking. I look out the window and see a clear blue sky with no cloud in sight. It's such a beautiful day, that I decide to go out and enjoy it because knowing Seattle, it'll be rainy and gross tomorrow. I grab my keys from the kitchen counter, and walk out to the car and start to drive into town.

I park my car in an area surrounded by little shops and restaurants, and decide to explore the town. I pass bakeries, dry cleaners, and Italian restaurants before finally seeing something I just might need; a library. I loved to read and had wanted to check out the library since I got here. I walk in and walk up to the counter where an older woman is sitting, tapping away at the keys on the computer in front of her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" I say, and she looks up from the screen, and gives me a small smile.

"How can I help you, hun?" she asks.

"I actually wanted to see if I could get a library card." I say, and she nods, and hands me a clipboard and a pen and tells me to fill everything out. After filling in my name, birthday, address and phone number, I'm the proud new owner of a library card. I thank the woman, whose name tag says "Karen" and make my way to the shelves, looking for the newest bestsellers and tucking them under my arm as I go. I spot one that I've been dying to read, and decide to read it here. I mean, it is a library, it's quiet and I don't have to worry about Tanya coming in and harassing me because I don't think she's ever even stepped foot in a library. The only thing she reads is Cosmo.

I find a spot in the back, but as I get closer I see that there is already someone back there, head in a book as they sit on the couch. I see an armchair about 3 feet away from the couch, so I decide to sit there not wanting to disturb the reader on the couch. I sit down, placing my books on the floor in front of me and grabbing the one I'm going to read in my lap. I'm about to start reading when suddenly I hear the person next to me gasp and I look up to see Bella sitting there, with a horrified look on her face.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I ask, and she stands up, sending the book in her lap crashing to the ground.

"Please! Please don't tell him I was here. He'll punish me, he'll…" she continues until I place my finger up, silencing her as I shake my head.

"I'm not going to say anything…" I tell her and I watch as she visibly relaxes. Her shoulders slump back down, and she lets out a long breath.

"Thank you, Edward." She says, and I smile and tell her it's no problem. I reach down to pick up the book and hand it back to her after reading the title.

"You like poetry?" I ask her, and I see as the blush rises to her cheeks once more and she gives me a small nod.

"I love it. I love getting lost in poems, feeling as if you can feel exactly what the author was feeling at that moment that he wrote it… its amazing." she says, shutting the book in her lap and looking up at me. Her face is angelic, and even though she looks tons different than she did yesterday, as she's wearing clothes that actually look like she can breathe in them, she still looks beautiful.

"Hey, it's just about lunch time. Do you want to maybe get something to eat?" I ask her, and she stares at me for a moment before saying yes and collecting her books and placing them on the shelves in front of us.

"You aren't going to get those?" I ask, and she chuckles.

"No. This is kind of my spot, and I keep them here for days when I can spend a couple of hours here." she says, and I nod, and signal for her to follow me. By the way she acted when she saw me, I can guess that Jacob doesn't let her come to the library. He's really as disgusting as I thought. If she was mine, I'd let her go wherever she wanted to. I'd treat her like the queen that she is…

But she isn't mine. And I need to remember that.

"I parked a couple of blocks away, so let me just grab the car and I swing by and get you." I tell her and she smiles, and says ok, leaning against the large pillar in front of the library. I give her a smile and then turn and start to job the few blocks to where my car is. I start it up quickly, and drive the short distance to her and when I get there I see that she is in the same spot I left her in. She looks back towards the doors when she sees me, and waves to the librarian inside before turning and walking up to the car, opening the door and taking a seat next to me. The car fills with her scent; Strawberries and cream aroma permeate the small cabin of the car, and I close my eyes, inhaling deeply as I want my lungs filled with her scent.

I start to drive to the restaurant downtown, and I park in a front space, and go to shut the car off, but she stops me.

"I can't go inside… Jake knows people around here." she says, and I nod, and take my hands away from the ignition.

"Ok. I'll order to-go then. What would you like to eat?" I ask, and she smiles, and says 'surprise me' and I grin like a fool, and get out of the car and into the restaurant. I order two lasagna plates, and garlic bread, along with two bottled waters. After paying the worker and collecting my food, I walk out carrying the bag and get in the car, handing her the bag and asking her to hold it, which she does.

"Where can we eat?" I ask her

"Jake doesn't get home until 6. We can eat at my house." she says, and I nod and drive to her house. The Black house is just as extravagant in the daylight as it is at night, and I can't help but think about how Bella feels about this place. Tanya would be ecstatic to live in a house like this, but I feel like Bella see's it as a prison. A place where the man in her life holds her captive and basically rules her.

It's heartbreaking, and I wish I could save her from this hell.

I get out of the car quickly, and walk around to her side, opening the door for her. She looks surprised, and I figure the asshole never does this for her. She thanks me, and I grab the food bag from her, and help her out of the car with my free hand. After thanking me, we make our way to the door and I wait for her to open it.

"Edward? Come in." she says, and I realize I've spaced out, fantasizing about things I probably shouldn't. She bends her finger, and signals for me to join her inside. The way she looks at me that moment tells me everything I need to know…

And I know that after I enter this house with her, I will never be the same.


	6. Chapter 5

I thought for sure it was over for me when I saw him at the library. Within the first two seconds of realizing who I was looking at, I started to prepare myself for the punishment that would follow once Jake was told of my afternoon activities. He didn't punish that often, but when he did it was awful.

I lead Edward through the living room and over to the dining room table where he quickly pulls my chair out for me, and settles me in before sitting across from me and setting the bag of food down in between us. He opens the bag and hands me my food as well as a bottle of water, which I thank him for, and I grab the black plastic fork and start to dig into my food. As I chew my food, and then reach over to take a sip of water, I watch as he tears a piece of lasagna off the plate and spears it with his fork, ever so slowly bringing it up to his mouth. It disappears between his lips and he moans at the taste which just about drives me wild hearing that sound come from him.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself." he says, smiling up at me as he digs in for another piece of food. I stare into his eyes, and can't get over what a beautiful shade of green they are.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, and he shrugs, and places the new bit of food in his mouth.

"Everything." he says, causing me to blush. After making a deal with him and asking him to ask me questions which I would answer about my life, we sit there doing the back and forth Q and A thing. Three hours in and we both know loads about each other. He didn't ask personal questions about my life, which I was thankful for, but he did ask me silly questions like what my favorite color was, or what my favorite animal is. I know that he's married to a woman named Tanya, and she's awful. We have that in common. He's been friends with Jasper and Emmett for years, since they were little and that Jasper is married to his little sister, Alice who I have yet to meet but if she's anything like her brother, I have a feeling we'll get along fine.

I look up at the clock then, and realize that Jake will be home soon and without saying a word, Edward's eyes meet mine and with a nod, he gets up from his chair and begins picking up our mess from lunch.

"I'll toss these on the way." he says, grabbing up all the containers and placing them in the bag they came in.

"Thanks, Edward." I say, letting out an inner sigh of relief. Jake would flip if he found take out containers.

I get up as he grabs his keys from the counter, and walk with him to the door. Once we reach it, he opens it and then looks back towards me. I follow him out, my keys in hand and we get into his car and he drives the short distance to the grocery store where I had left my car at this morning. Once we get there, he parks next to my car and I reach for the door to let myself out.

"I had a good time today." he says, and my hand stills on the door and I look back at him just in time to see his heart melting smile once again.

"Me too." I say, grinning back at him. I open the door, and get out, walking the couple of steps to my car door, and pull it open. Just as I'm about to take my seat, Edward says something that I'm sure will have me grinning like a fool for the rest of the day.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

I take my time driving home, grinning widely at knowing that I will be seeing Edward again tomorrow. The day couldn't have been more perfect. He was everything a man should be, times ten, and I couldn't wait to be in his presence tomorrow.

I finally get home, and rush up the stairs to freshen my makeup and put on my clothes from this morning, the ones that Jake demand I wear, and slide on the ridiculous stiletto heels and make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I whip up a chicken dish, one of Jake's favorites, and just as Jake is walking through the door, I'm setting the food on the table.

He comes right in, setting his things on the sofa and walks right to the kitchen table without a greeting or so much as a look in my direction. I leave the room as he begins to dig into his food, and grab my salad from the counter and when I come back in, Jake is already grabbing seconds from the dish in the center of the table. I don't get a 'Thanks honey, this food is terrific' or anything like that, but it doesn't surprise me because Jake is an asshole, and would never thank me for anything.

After he eats, he leaves the table. I clean up after him and make my way upstairs to find him sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed, and I am glad that I won't have to endure another night of his sweaty, uncoordinated body writing like a fish out of water on top of me.

Instead, I can go to sleep and dream peacefully. Dream of an emerald-eyed man who makes me feel like a person, and not a piece of property.

EPOV

I smile as I drive the short distance home. Bella is unlike any other woman I've met in my whole life. She's funny, beautiful and has a personality that most women would kill for, but all of that was hidden deep inside of her, and it took a little work to get the real her to come out. But I intend to see that side of her much, much more.

I pull into my driveway and get out of the car, slide my key into the lock and push the door open and immediately hear the sound of plates clinking together and the water running in the kitchen. I walk through the living room and stop in the doorway of the kitchen and see Tanya standing behind the sink, rinsing plates and cups and placing them into the dishwasher. All of the boxes that were once overtaking the room are now empty, and flattened in the corner.

"It looks great in here!" I tell her, and she turns to look at me, and rolls her eyes.

"Yea, well, I was getting tired of hearing your mouth, so I decided I should do this…" she says, and immediately pisses me off, something she's mastered throughout the past couple of years.

"Yea, well I've already eaten, so I'm just going to go rest." I say, and walk to my bedroom, throw myself on the bed and immediately fall asleep, dreaming of warm, brown eyes, and the softest pink blush upon the creamiest of skin.

I wake up the next morning to Tanya straddling me, and running her hands up and down my neck and face before leaning down and whispering into my ear.

"It's been a while, Edward. I need you." she says, and after placing a soft kiss on my lips, she shimmy's down, hooking her fingers into my waistband and pulling my pants and my underwear down in one quick motion. I reach forward, grabbing her hips in my hands and pulling her up to me as she hovers over my engorged cock, and pull her down onto me quickly, hearing her let out a squeak as I begin to pound furiously into her. My hands are buried deep into the flesh of her thigh and her nails are painfully dug into my chest as I feel her insides begin to clench with her release. I feel mine coming then, and grab her thighs tightly and push her off of me as I continue to work myself until I spill into my hand.

From the other side of the bed, Tanya begins to yell, asking me what my problem was, but she knows. Tanya hasn't been on any type of birth control for almost a year, trying to get pregnant, but I didn't want a baby. Not with her anyway.

"I know what you're trying to do, Tanya. I already told you how I feel about that, and I don't appreciate you trying to trick me into something I don't want."

Without a word, she jumps up from the bed and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I don't run after her. Instead, I go into the guest bathroom to wash off before coming back to the bedroom and getting dressed for the day.

I eat my breakfast and I'm rinsing my plate off as Tanya finally comes out of the bedroom and walks right past me and out the door. She had said something a couple of days ago about going in to fill out some paper work for the job she starts on Monday, so I know that's where she'll be most of the day.

As for me, I'm going to spend the day with Bella.

* * *

:)

add my Facebook page. address in my profile :P


	7. Chapter 6

Jake leaves early the next morning and I settle in on the couch after he leaves and flip on the television, needing a distraction so I don't just watch the clock change minute for minute as I wait for him. The discussion this morning over breakfast was basically him just reminding me to pack for his trip, and also a little reminder not to try anything stupid when he leaves this time.

I shudder at the memory of my almost escape that day a year ago. I had no idea that he had people watching me, and I will forever regret getting on that plane… especially because of what was waiting for me in the airport when I landed.

The sound of a car pulling up in my driveway brings me out of my thoughts, and I jump up and peek out, not able to hide the smile that creeps up on my face when I see Edward step out of the car. I get off of the couch, and walk over to the front door, pulling it open enthusiastically and coming face to face with a grinning Edward.

"Morning, Bella." he says, and leans down, placing a kiss on my cheek and pulling back as the blush rises on my face.

"Morning." I say, and move back from the door, giving him space to get inside. After a quick exchange of 'how are you's' and all that good stuff, I ask him what the plan is for the day.

"Well, I figured we could just hang out here, maybe go out and get lunch later?" he says, and I nod my head in agreement and settle into the couch. "Where did we leave off yesterday? On the questions?" he asks, and I shrug, and tell him just to start wherever he wants. He dazzles me with his bright smile, and then starts with the questions.

"Where are you from?" he asks, and I lean back, resting my elbow on the top of the sofa, and twirling my hair around my finger as I answer his question.

"Well, I was born in Phoenix, but my parents moved us here to Seattle after I turned 1." he nods his head in understanding, and starts with his next question.

"How'd you meet, uh, Jacob?" he asks, and my heart starts beating quicker inside my chest to the point where I have to clench my hand tightly at my side. I don't want to answer this question, I don't at all, but when I look up and see his face, smiling down at me, I instantly relax and although it's not the most comfortable thing to discuss, I'm going to do it.

"Our fathers were best friends'. I've known him my whole life." I say. I take a deep breath and continue the story. "My mom left when I was 5, so it was just me and my dad. Then he died when I was 15, and Billy, Jacob's dad took me in."

He looks puzzled for a moment, and I can see another emotion pass his face, but it's gone as quickly as it came, and thankfully, he doesn't ask anything else then, instead, he tells me it's my turn. Not sure of what to ask, and not wanting to get too deep into his life, I just go with a no-fail question.

"Are you happy?" I ask, and he looks at me, his green eyes on mine as if he's staring into my soul.

"Right at this moment? Yes. Yes I am." he says with a smile, which I quickly mirror. Our upper bodies are turned towards each other's, and for the first time, I realize just how close we are. There's less than a foot and a half in between us, and with every second that I stare into his eyes, I feel that distance start to diminish inch by inch until I can feel his breath on my face. The pull between us is strong, and just as I'm about to shut my eyes, to feel his lips on mine, my stomach lets out a loud growl, showcasing my hunger, and thoroughly embarrassing me in front of Edward, who just chuckles and pulls back from me.

"How about we get some food in that thing before it attacks." he jokes, putting me at ease, then grabbing his keys from where he placed them on the coffee table before. We get up from the couch then, and make our way out of my house and to his car, where he opens the door for me and runs around the car, settling into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"So, what are you in the mood to eat today?" he asks, and I think for a moment.

"Um. Chinese." I say, and he smiles, and puts the car in reverse, backing out of my driveway and then switching to drive and starting down the road.

"Chinese it is." he says as we continue to make our way down the roads. I stare at him for a moment, watching him as he watches the road, before turning my head and looking out the passenger window as I go over what just happened on my couch.

Edward and I had a moment back there, and we almost kissed. If it hadn't been for my stomach growling, who knows what would have happened.

All I know is that I wouldn't have stopped it.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

I pull into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant I had gone to on my first night here, with Emmett and his wife. The place was called Dim Sum Charlie's, and the food was amazing.

"I'll be right back." I tell her. She nods her head, and I give her a smile before getting out of the car and walking up to the restaurant. Once I'm inside, and out of her view, I lean back against the wall near the entrance and take a deep breath. I had been trying to keep my cool around her ever since the almost-kiss at her house minutes before. I was waiting for it, anticipating how her lips would feel against mine, how her mouth would taste, and as soon as her stomach growled, the moment was gone.

But I wanted it bad.

Ever since meeting Bella, the attraction and the need to be near her was devastating. I dreamt of her, I thought of her constantly and all I could think about was when the next time I'd see her would be.

It was exhausting. But I loved it.

I push off the wall when I realize that all this thinking has me missing time with her, and I walk up to the hostess and place my order with her. She tells me it'll be maybe 15 minutes and I thank her and turn to go back out to the car to wait, when I hear my name being called from the dining area of the restaurant. I turn around, and scan the area for the owner of the voice, and that's when I spot Emmett's goofy ass, sitting at a table with Jasper and my sister, Alice. I mutter 'shit' under my breath, and make my way over to them, smiling at each of them as I reach their table.

"What brings you here, Eddie?" Emmett asks, shoving a forkful of lo mien into his mouth.

"Uh, Tanya had to go to her job to fill out some paperwork before she starting working, so I'm just here picking up some food for myself." I say, not feeling totally guilty because technically, I'm not lying. Just leaving out some information that they didn't really need to know about anyway.

"Good. Join us, then. We have plenty of room." my sister says, pulling the chair next to her out and patting the seat, signaling for me to sit.

"I'm actually pretty busy today. Lots to do, to uh, get the house ready, you know?" I say, and she nods her head, as everyone else at the table does, and I start to say goodbye and turn around, but the hostess chooses that moment to call out, and ruin everything.

"Sir! Your Pepper Steak combo and Orange Chicken combo are ready!"

I shut my eyes, squeezing them shut in aggravation, and all too soon I hear the familiar sound of my sister huffing, and I can also feel as everyone's eyes burn a hole into my back.

"Edward! Do you care to explain what the hell is going on? Are you just desperately hungry, or….." my sister starts, and then gasps over dramatically; bringing her hand to her mouth and making her eyes go wide. "You're cheating, aren't you?" she chokes out, and I groan and pull at the empty chair at the table, and plop myself down into it.

"Don't even act like you would care if I did, Alice. I know you can't stand Tanya." I say, resting my elbows on my knees and dragging my hands through my hair.

"I wouldn't. I can't stand that bitch. But I would think my brother would have the decency to at least fill me in on what's going on in his life."

After letting out another sigh, I look over at her and shake my head.

"She's just a friend, Alice. She's waiting in the car, and we're just hanging out." I tell her, and suddenly, angry Alice turns into giddy Alice, and she's practically bouncing in her seat.

"Can I meet her?" she asks, and I shake my head, and start to gnaw on my lip.

"Uh. I don't think she'd be comfortable with that… she's not even really supposed to be out with me…" I say, and bring my eyes for hers to Em and Jasper's. After a second of locking eyes with them, Em gets a knowing look in his eye, and I just nod and drop my eyes down to the floor.

"Tell me you're fucking joking right now, Ed." Emmett says, practically roaring with irritation.

"Yea, man. Are you out of you're damn mind? He'll fucking kill you." Jazz's adds, and Alice's turns to glare at him.

"Who's he? Is she married, Edward? Are you 'hanging out' with a married woman?" she screeches, causing everyone in the restaurant who hadn't been staring at us before, to stare at us now.

"Ok, seriously. 1, shut the fuck up. I don't need my life broadcasted from the dining area of Dim Sum fucking Charlie's. 2 I said we were friends hanging out. I don't know if maybe you guys need your fucking ears checked or what, but that's all it is." I say, fighting the urge to add 'for now' to the end of that sentence.

"Actually, we hear just fine, asshole." Jasper starts, glaring at me as he places his fists on the top of the table. "Our vision is pretty good too. You can't actually sit there across from me, spouting this bullshit about just being friends and acting like that all on your mind. We saw you, Edward. We saw the look in your eye when we left their house the other day. You looked like a man who had just found his soul mate." he says, and as much as I want to fight it, and say he's out of his fucking mine, I can't, because that's exactly what it felt like.

Emmett speaks up then. "Listen, man. We're not saying you can't be her friend, god knows she could use one. All we're saying is be careful. You might be able to take on Jacob if he was to find out about this, but Bella can't."

I lose it then, standing up quickly from my chair, sending it flying over and hitting the ground, and leaning over the table so that I'm literally in Emmett's face.

"So you guys know how he treats her, but you just stand back and let it happen? You guys are class-A assholes." I say, and just as I'm about to walk away, I hear another chair falling to the ground and turn around to see Emmett standing over the table, pounding his fist against the table top as he speaks.

"We try to stop it. We go over all the time; we try and calm him down when he's angry so he doesn't take it out on her. Shit, you think we _like _hanging out with that guy? We can't fucking stand Jacob, but we deal with it in hopes that maybe it'll keep him from using her as a punching bag!"

Just as I'm about to walk straight over and use Emmett as _my_ punching bag, Alice stands up and grips my arm.

"Jacob? The guy that works with you, Emmett?" she asks, and his anger dissipates and he slumps down and nods. Alice's eyes shoot from Emmett's to mine and I can see them clouded with tears.

Without a word, Alice throws herself at me, wrapping her tiny arms around me and sniffling into my shirt.

"Jasper's told me about her and as much as I've wanted to meet her, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Be her friend, Edward. Find a way to get her out of there." she begs, and I look up from the top of her head, over to Emmett and Jasper who are standing there, looking over at us with a look of sadness upon their faces. I wrap my arms around my sister, and kiss the top of her head softly.

"I will, Alice. I promise."

After holding my sister for a while longer, I say goodbye to them and grab my food from the counter, making sure to give the hostess my best 'fuck you' look. I make my way out of the restaurant and to the car, sitting inside and looking over to see Bella's smiling face.

"What took so long? We're they killing the chickens back there, and then cooking them?" she asks, and I laugh and hand her the bags of food.

"I didn't know I had a comedian in the car with me." I say, and she starts to giggle, looking over at me with a light in her eye that I'm sure no one has seen from her in years…

I wanted to make her laugh like that always. I wanted to make up for all the years where a smile never showed on her face because of the situation she was in. I wanted to make her happy….

I wanted to save her.

I _would_ save her.

* * *

**If you or someone you know is being abused, please call The National Domestic Violence Hotline at ****1 800 799 7233**

******I want to give a huge thank you to everyone reading! Also, this story has reached 200 reviews! Thank you!**

Just to let everyone relax a bit after reading about Edward 'pulling out' last chapter, he will NOT get Tanya preggers. I repeat, TANYA WILL NOT GET PREGNANT! So, yea, no worries! :)

Again, thanks for reading, and i'll see you next time!

-Ana


	8. Chapter 7

After Edward gets back to the car with the food, we drive back to my house and eat our greasy Chinese food on my pristine dining room table. We spend the rest of our time together laughing, enjoying our time being just 'Bella' and 'Edward'. Not 'Jacob's Bella', or 'Tanya's Edward'; just us. It was a feeling I hadn't had in a long time, yet whenever I was around him, I was able to be that girl again. That girl I was before Jacob ruined me.

Before we know it, it's time for Edward to leave and I help him pick up all of the trash from our lunch, and walk him to the door. Once we reach it, I open it, and turn towards him, looking right into his eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I ask him, hoping with everything in me that the answer is yes. His answering smile and nod warms me from the inside out, and I find myself beaming back at him, unable to have anything but a smile while I'm in his presence.

"Of course." he says, and

His eyes linger on mine for a moment before I find myself blushing and blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Thank you." I say, and his brows furrow and he tilts his head to the side.

"What for?" I take a deep breath, and say exactly what is in my heart.

"Thank you for being here. For giving me something to look forward to everyday." I say, and then drop my eyes from his. I can hear as his feet shuffle the short distance and I see when they come into my vision near my own feet. Then I feel as his fingers gently come to under my chin, and he slowly lifts my head until my eyes are meeting his. Ever so softly, he brings his face to mine, and as I feel his breath on my face, I feel the warmth and sparks as his lips make contact with the corner of my mouth, pressing a quick kiss there, and then the sensation is gone. I open my eyes to see him looking down at me, tenderly.

"Thank _you, _Bella. Thank you for opening up to me, and for being yourself. And allowing me to be myself." still in shock from the kiss, I just nod and smile, which he quickly returns and steps back.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Edward." I say, and he turns and walks out to his car. I wave as he pulls out of the driveway, and wait until he's turned the corner before walking back inside, slamming the door shut and leaning back against it.

I smile to myself as I reach my hand up and touch the spot where his lips had been just minutes before.

It might not be right, but I was pretty sure I was falling for Edward Masen.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIO

I'm cleaning up the living room, getting ready to cook before Jake gets home when the home phone rings. Knowing the only person who has this number is Jake; I walk over to the phone, and pick it up.

"Hi Jake." I say

"Make extra food tonight. Jasper and Emmett are coming over for dinner." he says, and I'm not surprised. There have been many times where Emmett and Jasper have come over to eat here before, and I know just what to make for them.

"Ok, no pr-" I start to say, but the click of the line lets me know he's hung up on me. I sigh, and hang the phone back up on its cradle and walk into the kitchen, pulling out the ribs and begin cooking.

An hour later, I hear the sound of 3 car doors slamming just as I'm finishing setting the table. I take a peek out of the window and smile when I see the familiar faces of Jasper and Emmett walking along the driveway with Jacob.

They come through the door and Jacob hands me his briefcase as he laughs at something someone had said. I shift the case in my hand and look up at both men, giving them a small smile as they both pull me into a hug. I tell them all to take their seats at the table as I walk to the closet to put Jake's case away, and as I'm shutting the door, I hear the sounds of appreciation and look up as Emmett sits at the table, rib in hand and mouth full of bar-b-que sauce.

"Bella! You are too good to us!" he says, smiling before taking another bite of the food. Jasper looks up, moans in agreement and gets back to devouring his food as Jake eats his without even so much as a thank you.

I tell the boys to enjoy their meal and collect my salad from the fridge, mentally cursing Jake out for not allowing me to eat delicious food.

After listening to their discussion about things ranging from sports, to cars, Emmett looks up at him and starts to talk about the upcoming trip.

"So, you ready for the trip next week?" he asks, and I can feel his eyes staring a hole into me, and I look up to see him, in fact, looking right at me.

"Yea. I'm just worried about leaving Bella for that long by herself." he says, in mock concern. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and get back to my salad, but what Emmet says next has me choking on the damn thing.

"Hey, Edward isn't going, since he's new to the company and all. Maybe he can come by every no and then and keep an eye on her." he says. I look quickly to both of them, and Jasper gives me a quick wink before darting his face back to Jake.

"Man, do you think he would do that for me? I mean, I don't want to inconvenience him or anything." he says, and Jasper quickly speaks up, shaking his head.

No, man. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem doing that for you. I mean, he lives just a couple of blocks away. You wanna give him a call and ask him yourself?"

I try my hardest to keep the beaming smile off of my face as Jake gets up and walks over to the house phone, picks up the receiver and dials Edward's number as Emmett recites it to him. I can hear the sound of the line ringing as Jake hold the phone up to his ear. The sound is only slightly louder than the beating of my own heart, which is currently pounding in my ears, and the fork slides out of my hand as my palms begin to sweat.

I look over to the guys as soon as Jake turns away and begins talking into the phone, silently asking what the hell is happening, and they each give me knowing grins, and Emmett even gives me thumbs up.

What the fuck is going on here?

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

Kissing Bella, albeit on the corner of her mouth, was heaven. After I drove away from her house, I found myself humming love songs, and wearing a goofy grin on my face all the way home. I might have even skipped up to my front door…

Yes, skipped.

My good mood caused by my Bella high, quickly dissolves when I walk into my house and see Tanya sitting on the couch with Rosalie. Even though Rosalie was my best friend's wife, she and I didn't get along at all, yet she was best friends with Tanya. Figures.

"Hey, Eddie." Tanya says

"Hey, T. What are you guys up to?" I ask, and Rosalie chooses that moment to speak up and piss me off even further.

"Just having a little girl chat. You can probably join us, since you have a vagina and all that…" she says with a snicker, and I roll my eyes, and walk into the kitchen. I yell out to them as I take out a bottle of water, asking where Emmett is, and when Rose says that he's at his co-worker's house eating dinner, I walk back out to get the details.

"Which co-worker?" I ask, and she actually rolls her eyes at me, annoyed that I'm asking her.

"That one guy. Justin… or maybe Jim."

"Jake?" I say, and she looks at me like I have three fucking heads, and shrugs her shoulders.

"Yea. I guess." she says, and then turns away from me, continuing her conversation with Tanya. I sigh in annoyance and walk back into the kitchen, fixing myself something to eat and eating at the breakfast bar. After that, Rose and Tanya are still talking so I decide to take a shower.

I'm just finishing up drying off when I hear my phone start to ring from the bathroom counter. I walk over, make sure my hand is dry, and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say, not recognizing the number at all.

"Edward? It's Jacob. Jacob Black." he says, and I scowl at the name. Why the hell would he be calling me?

"Hey. What's going on?" I ask, suddenly worried that maybe he found out about me hanging out with Bella, and he's calling me to threaten me or something.

"Not much man. I uh, I have Emmett and Jasper over here at my house, and we were discussing my future trip next week. I told them I had no one to watch Bella for me, and they thought that since you lived just a couple of streets over, you might be able to do me the favor and check on Bella from time to time while I'm gone."

Those assholes… those brilliant, brilliant assholes.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask, and he tells me that he leaves Friday morning and comes back Sunday night. A whole weekend with Bella…

"Sure, I'll do it." I tell him, and after thanking me profusely, he tells me he'll see me Monday, and I agree and then quickly hang up, not wanting to hear his voice anymore. I look in the mirror, smiling at myself, and wrap the towel around my waist and walk into my bedroom.

What I see surprises me.

Tanya is standing at the foot of the bed, packing one of her large suitcases, and as she hears me step into the room, she stops and looks up at me.

"Eddie. Rose and I were talking, and we don't think you're treating me right. You ignore me; you yell at me… things just aren't the same anymore. So, I've decided to take a trip to see my family, give myself some time to think things through, ok?" she says, and without anything to say back, I stay silent and watch as she huffs, and turns back to her bag, zipping it up and walking out of the room.

I hear as her car starts up and she backs out of the driveway, and once her car is out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief.

She was gone, and if I was lucky, she wouldn't be coming back.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ok, cool man I'll see you- Oh, I guess he hung up." Jake says, looking down at the phone in his hands, before placing it back in its cradle. He looks back to the table where Jasper and Emmett are staring at him, waiting to hear what happened.

"He said yea. I guess I'll talk to him more about it on Monday." he says, placing his hands on his pocket and sucking food from his teeth, thoroughly annoying me even more than I already was.

"Well…" Emmett says, standing up and looking down at his wrist at the non-existent watch. "I better get going…" he looks down at Jasper who jumps out of his chair.

"Yea. Me too, man. Alice will kill me if I'm late…" he says, and Jake huffs in irritation, and nods.

"Whatever guys. I'll see you later." he says, waving them off. I get up from the table, walking behind the guys as I hear Jake's footsteps retreating from the dining room, and up the stairs. Once we hit the door, both of them pull me into a hug, and beam wide smiles down at me as the bid me goodnight. I smile back, hoping they see in it what I can't say out loud. Hoping they can see just how happy they've made me, doing what they just did. I don't know how they know about Edward and me, but I'm glad they do.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The next morning, as always, I'm up before Jake. I make one of Jake's favorites, blueberry pancakes, and as I scoop the last one off the buttered skillet, I hear him enter the room, and walk right to the dining room table. After a quick good morning from me, with no response from him, he digs into his breakfast, while I dig into my special K.

He's finished with his food in no time, and stands up from his chair, grabs his things, and is out of the door without a word spoken to me.

"Well, goodbye to you too, asshole." I mutter into my bowl, and then chuckle at the fact that I'm here talking to myself. I hear his car pull out, and get up from the table, walk into the kitchen and pull out one of the blueberry pancakes I had hidden in the microwave, and quickly scarf it down. Take that, jerk. I hope this pancake goes straight to my ass.

I'm chuckling at my inner thoughts when the doorbell rings. I run through the dining and living rooms, and fling the door open. When I see him, I don't know what comes over me, but I find myself throwing myself up into his arms, and gripping onto him as if my life depended on it.

"Well, hello to you too." he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. I pull back from him and shrug my shoulders.

"I've just… missed you, is all." I say, and his smile grows impossibly larger as he stares down at me.

"I'm not complaining, love." he says, and I feel the butterflies start to flutter around my stomach when I hear him call me that. Love. I quickly decide to change the subject, in fear that I will do something completely embarrassing.

"So, uh, how much are you getting paid for being my babysitter next week?" I ask him with a chuckle, and he scoffs and reaches his hand up to drag it through his hair.

"You know about that, huh?" he asks, shaking his head, and leading us over to the couch in my living room.

"Yes. What I _don't _know is how they know that we've been hanging out. I mean, they were looking at me as if they knew my life story." I joked with him, and he laughed, softly, before beginning to tell me about the other day when he saw them at the Chinese restaurant and he had told them about it.

I'm unable to hold back tears when he tells me how they felt about me. I always knew they came over for some reason other than to hang out with Jake, but just knowing that they were here to protect me to some extent, meant the world to me. Edward saw the tears, and pulled me to his chest, letting me cry it out onto his crisp blue shirt, not worrying one bit about it getting ruined.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered softly.

"It's nice to know that there are people out there that care about me. That's all." I say, and he gently rubs small circles on my back as he waits for me to calm my crying. Once I do, I pull back, thank him and change the subject once again.

"You're here early." I say, and he nods.

"Yea. Tanya left for New York last night so I didn't have to wait until she went somewhere to get out today." he says.

"She left? What happened?" I ask, and he shakes his head and lets out a long breath.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just hope she doesn't come back." he says, and I nod my head in understanding. Edward was stuck in a loveless marriage just as I was. However, he could get out with a simple divorce, Jacob told me once that the only way I was getting out of our marriage, was in a body bag.

"Well, what's the plan for today, then?"

"I was thinking we could rent a movie. Then, maybe go to my place." he says, and the excitement I feel at being able to see where he lives is huge.

"Sounds good." I say, and tell him to wait there while I go and change clothes. After switching to a more comfortable outfit, jeans and a t-shirt, I make my way back to him and we quickly rush out of the house and to his car.

We drive to the nearest pharmacy, where in front there is a movie rental machine. It's empty, since most people are at work at this hour, and as Edward and I scroll through the films, we decide to watch the newest comedy to come out. After it's paid for and our movie is dispensed, we get back to the car and make our way to Edward's house.

It surprises me just how near to me Edward lives. We're basically in the same neighborhood, just on different sides.

"Ready?" he asks me, and I nod my head and un-do my seatbelt. I open my door, and walk out, meeting Edward in front and walking up the door with him.

He pushes his key in the lock and opens the door, moving out of the way to let me in first, and when I get a look inside, I gasp. His house is just as I imagined it would be, and more. The light tan couches sit in the living room. Black and white photos of different landmarks adorn the misty blue walls, and the smell is just plain Edward… intoxicating.

"This is my humble abode." he says with a chuckle, and I tell him it's wonderful which makes him chuckle even more.

"Thanks. I try." he says, and then moves to the flat screen TV on the wall, turning it on and popping the DVD into the player below it. Once it's in, he walks over to the couch, remote in hand and sits down, patting the seat next to him for me. I walk over, taking my seat and smiling at him before looking up at the screen where the previews have just started.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The movie was great. Hilarious and action packed. It was great to hear Edward laugh; it was an infectious type of laugh that you just wanted to hear more often, so as soon as the movie was over, and the credits were rolling, I moved over him and began tickling him. The whole time the movie was playing, Edward and I would do silly things to each other. He would tickle my sides, and I would run my finger along his barefoot, causing him to yell out like a mad man.

As I hovered over him, fingers dancing on his sides as he choked out in laughter, something changed in his eyes. His hands were suddenly at my sides, tickling feverishly as I half screamed, half sobbed at him to stop.

"Edwaaaaard! Stooop!" I'd beg him, and after a while, he stopped. Once he does, I realize that in our playing, I have full on straddled him, trying to get him to stop. I look down to his lap, seeing that I'm dangerously close to him in an intimate way, and just as I'm about to apologize, my eyes meet his and a wave of lust rolls through me. His green eyes penetrate my soul in a way that no other person has, and before I can get myself off of him, I find myself inching my face closer and closer to his until my lips press softly against his.

I realize what I'm doing and pull back quickly, ready to apologize for what I just did, but Edward stares up at me in such as way that I feel as if I'm about to bust up in flames with his desire.

Without a word spoken, Edward reaches his hand up and grabs my face and pulls my lips back to his.

* * *

**Just wanted to warn some of you that haven't read this story before, that it's about to get real crazy, real soon. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me smile =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is NSFW! **

**Ok, Read on... :)**

* * *

_I realize what I'm doing and pull back quickly, ready to apologize for what I just did, but Edward stares up at me in such as way that I feel as if I'm about to bust up in flames with his desire. _

_Without a word spoken, Edward reaches his hand up and grabs my face and pulls my lips back to his. _

EPOV

Her lips are warm and wet against my own, and as time goes by, our kisses deepen. Our tongues dance against one another's and I let out a low moan at the taste of her; like honey and sunshine on my tongue.

I know this isn't right. We're both married people and although to people we don't love; it still doesn't make this right. But my body craved this woman like a man trekking through the Sahara craves a drink of water… and I intended to quench my thirst for her.

My hands roam her body, until they rest at the curve of her ass, and with a little squeeze, I pull her closer to me. Her pussy is warm and I let out a hiss when that warmth comes in contact with my erection, which is straining against my pants, begging to be released.

"Look at what you do to me, Bella." I whisper into her mouth. She responds with a low moan and begins attacking my mouth with hers again. Her hands, which were at the front of my shirt pulling me closer to her, are now traveling down my chest, stroking and pulling before finally coming to rest at the front of my jeans. I feel as her tiny fingers slip underneath the waistband of my jeans, fingering the button on my fly and stroking the hair on my skin simultaneously, before popping the button off, and gently lowering the zipper.

I grab her hands in mine before she can lower her hand to where I desperately want her to be, and a shocked look appears on her face as she looks down at me, both out our breaths so heavy that are chests touch with every inhale.

"Bella. Are you sure about this? Do you want this?" I ask her, and I watch as the look of shock dissolves, and she smiles down at me, nodding her head as she darts her tongue out of her mouth and gently swipes it along her plump bottom lip.

"I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you. Don't stop, Edward." she says, and after emitting a low growl which causes the fire to re-ignite in her eyes, I wrap my arms around her waist, and flip us so that she's laying on her back on my couch. I assault her lips once again, as my hands trail down her sides, pulling at her pants and dragging them down her body in one quick motion. I stand up then, letting my jeans fall to the floor and stepping out of them as I look down at Bella, in nothing but her t-shirt and panties as I stroke my erection. She truly is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and seeing her like this, laid out for me is something I'd never thought I'd see, but now that I have, I want to spend the rest of my life seeing her this way.

I get back on the couch after I rip my shirt off, settling my body between her legs, hovering over her as I start to inch up her shirt. She sits up quickly, not wanting to waste another second, and rips off her t-shirt sending it flying to the ground as her chest moves with her deep breathing.

"You are exquisite…" I practically whimper as I take her in. She's practically naked now, just her panties and her white lace bra left, and my mouth waters as I see how delectable her creamy breasts look spilling over the cup of the bra. I cover her body with mine then, kissing her fiercely and nipping at her lips with my teeth as she thrusts her hips up, searching for the friction to ease some of her arousal.

"Please…" she begs as she breaks away from my mouth. "I need you." she whispers, and as much as I'd like to just take her right here, she needs to know I want more than just a quick fuck with her. I shake my head down at her and lower my lips down to her ear.

"No, Bella. I'm going to worship you. There will be no rushing today…" I say, and she moans in response as I pull back from her, and run my hands down her body, from her neck to her bellybutton. She's squirming underneath me, desperate for me to touch her somewhere that will relieve some of this tension, so I lift her back up from the couch, and expertly unhook her bra with my fingers and slide it off of her shoulders. I let out a feral growl when I take in her hardened nipples, begging for attention, and quickly swoop down, licking and biting the flesh of each mound and enjoying the chorus of moans and groans coming from her; I take a nipple into my mouth. Her hands are fisting painfully into my hair, but it's a pain I'll gladly take. I move my mouth to the other nipple as my hand reaches over, tugging the other, sliding my fingers over the wetness I had just left behind and feeling it pebble tighter under my touch.

Once I've finished, I place two soft kisses on each breast and make my way down, kissing and nipping at her flesh on my way down to her stomach. Her thighs are rubbing together rapidly, so I place my hands on her thighs, separating them as I lean my face down to place kisses below her bellybutton.

"Umph, Edward…" she groans, begging as I get closer and closer to her. I look up at her and as our eyes are locked on each other, I slowly wrap my fingers under her panties, and tug them down her body. I throw them behind me, and keep my eyes on hers as I lean further down and inhale deeply, taking in the scent of her arousal. I close my eyes and let out a moan of appreciation.

"You smell delicious, baby." I tell her and quickly flick my tongue out and lick up her slit, taking in all of her liquid as she groans as her hands fly up to her hair, tugging roughly as she throws her head back.

"You taste even better." I say, and reach my hand up and separate her sopping wet folds, and lick from her entrance to her clit. She bucks up off the couch and lets out a scream when my tongue meets her clit, and I still her, wrapping my arms around her thighs and keeping her hips raised. I kiss and lick her clit, loving the sound of her moans filling the room, and as I feel her begin to twitch, close to her release, I suck her clit into my mouth and shove two fingers deep inside of her and begin to pump them into her.

"Edward! Ugh, Shit." she yells out and then seconds later, I feel as her release overtakes her. Her walls tighten on my finger, and I start to lick around her opening, licking up all of her sweet juices as she comes down from her orgasm. Once every last drop of her is inside of me, I look up at her, and smile as I place kisses up and down her slit.

"Edward. That was amazing." she says, looking down at me with hooded eyes. I crawl up her body, placing my chest flush up against hers and lower my lips to hers and as our mouths start to move against one another, I start to grind my hips into hers, but before we can go any further, the doorbell rings.

Before I can even get fully off the couch, Bella has already slid out from under me and has half of her clothes on already.

"Shit, Edward. What do I do? Do you want me to hide?" she asks, looking around hysterically for her panties, which I pick up from my feet and pass to her.

"No, just let me see who it is and I'll get rid of them." I walk over to her, and place a kiss on her lips and then grab my jeans up from the floor and tug them up my body. I make my way to the door and look through the peephole, wondering who the hell's ass I'm going to have to kick for fucking this up for me.

Alice.

I can only see the top of her head through the peephole, but she's the only person short enough to not be seen through one of these things.

"I'm busy, Alice. What do you want?" I yell through the door.

"Let me in, Edward. I want to talk to you."

"Come back later." I say, and when she doesn't respond, I look through the hole once again and see that she's gone.

"Well, that was easy." I say, and turn back towards the couch where Bella is sitting, cross legged in the center. I walk back over to her, place my hands on either side of her head at the top of the couch and lean down to kiss her lips. I move to my knees as we deepen the kiss, placing my body in front of her and un-cross her legs, wrapping them around my waist. She moans as I dig into her ass, pulling her closer to me and as I begin to kiss my way down her neck, I hear the lock in the front door click and the door flies open.

"Ha! You forgot you gave me a k-" Alice starts, then freezes when she sees what's going on. "Oh, I uh, didn't realize you were busy." she says, and I scoff and I release my hands from Bella and stand up in front of her.

"I told you I was busy." I tell her, dragging my hands through my hair and letting out a sigh in frustration. "Uh, Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella."

Bella looks as if she's about to pass out, and a grin slowly spreads on Alice's face as she steps forward. Alice takes a seat next to her as Bella slowly holds her hand out to Alice. She swiftly ignores the hand in front of her and pulls Bella into a big bear hug.

"It's uh, nice to meet you, Alice." Bella says, and as I look at Alice, I can see her eyes begin to water.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

I'm pretty much ignored the rest of the day as Bella and Alice talk and giggle like little school girls. They hit it off brilliantly and before long have plans to get together when Jacob is out of town next week.

After Alice leaves, I see it's already time for me to take Bella home. We get up from the couch, and as we stand in the foyer, Bella turns to me and wraps her hands around my neck and kissing me deeply.

She pulls back way too soon, "I had fun today." she says with a smile on her face.

"Me too." I tell her, and she blushes slightly as she looks back up at me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asks, and although it's Saturday, I know Jacob goes into work for a couple of hours.

"Yea. I'll try and stop by for a bit, ok?" I ask, and she nods her head and together we make our way out of my house and to my car. The drive there is quiet, but her hand stays in mine until we reach her driveway.

"After tomorrow, I probably won't see you until Jacob leaves…" she says, and I nod my head sadly. I start work on Monday, and won't be able to stop by without Jacob being there.

"We'll figure something out, baby. I can't be away from you for 6 days… We'll figure it out." I say, and she nods her head, and whispers 'okay' as I reach my hand up to stroke her face softly. Her face inches towards mine, and she leaves a sweet kiss on my lips before saying goodbye and walking out of the car and to her house. I wave to her once she reaches the door and opens it, and then I pull out of her driveway. After one last look at her, I pull away, hating the feeling of emptiness that comes over me as soon as she's no longer in sight.

* * *

**I always feel so weird writing sexytimes... :P**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to add me on Facebook. Link in my profile :)**

**-Ana**


	11. Chapter 10

***This chapter contains some scenes of abuse***

* * *

The second I watch his car pull away, I am overcome with sadness. The feelings that I feel towards Edward are strong. If I had to name it, I would say it was love, but it was too soon for that.

Wasn't it?

Besides, we were both married and no matter how I'm feeling about him, nothing can be done. He can't just up and leave his wife for me, just like I can't leave Jacob; not because I don't want to, but because I literally can't… I've tried before, and it didn't end well.

_*Flashback: 1 year ago, Orlando International Airport*_

_A strong sense of relief washes over me as soon as the plane touches down in Orlando. I was free, I was finally free. _

_I reach into the overhead compartment when the announcement comes on that we can get off the plane, and as I hold onto the small duffel bag, carrying nothing but necessities I smile to myself. Although I have nothing but my toothbrush, a couple pairs of underwear and clothes, and a change of shoes, my life was going to be better. I had just enough money to start a new life here, and that's exactly what I intended to do. _

_I walk through the airplane and go through what I need to do in my head. I would need a hotel first, and knowing that there's a Hyatt inside the airport, my first stop was there. I would then look online for rentals in the area, even if I had to have a roommate or something like that, I would do it until I could make enough money to get my own place. Then, I would look for a job. My first job ever. _

_I had a smile on my face as I made my way off of the plane and onto the jet way. I almost didn't go through with this. Today was the day Jacob was due back home from his trip, and after procrastinating for the whole week, I knew it was no or never. It was time; time for me to leave my old, miserable life behind and start fresh. _

_Stepping into the airport, I started forward, looking for signs that told me which way to go, but as I walked forward, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I found myself glancing over, and freezing in place when I see him leaning against one of the chairs in the waiting area. His bags are at his feet and I can feel the rage rolling off of him as he stares me down with his cold and cutting glare. He pushes off the chair when he sees that I have no intention of moving, and walks up to me, placing his hand on my hip and leaning in to whisper in my ear. _

"_Going somewhere, baby?" a chill runs down my spine, and I can't find it in me to form thoughts, let alone words to respond to him. He roughly grabs my hand, pulling me over to where his bags are still standing up near the chair, and he scoops them up and tells me to walk beside him._

"_You are going to walk with me and if you make a scene, I will end you. Do you understand, bitch?" he threatens. I follow him through the airport until we come to another gate, the destination being Seattle. He hands the woman two tickets and we make our way up the jet way and into our first class seats where he quickly places our bags away, and then takes his seat and leans close to me, his lips inches away from my ear._

"_Thought you were so smart, didn't you? Thought you could just leave me? You fucked up, sweetie, and after I'm done with you, you won't want to take a shit without asking me if it's ok first." he says, and the threats continue the whole 6 hours of the flight. My heart it beating hurriedly in my chest as I think about what I'm about to go through when we get home, and I don't think I have ever been so frightened in my life. _

_When the plane lands in Seattle, he practically runs through the airport, his hand tightly in mine to keep me from going anywhere. I'm fighting back tears because I know that once he gets me alone, I'm done for. We reach the parking garage, and he makes his way over to where he parked his car and after grabbing his keys from his pocket and placing our bags into the trunk, he slams it down and grabs me roughly and begins to drag me to the passenger side. After looking around the garage quickly and seeing no one in sight, he quickly balls his hand into a fist, and pulls back before launching it forward and hitting me in my stomach, hard. I double over and let out a cry as the pain shoots through me and the air gets knocked out of me. Without a word, he opens the passenger door, and pushes me in, barely waiting for me to be completely inside before slamming the door, missing me by an inch. _

_He walks around the car, and gets in the driver's side, quickly starts the car, and backs out of the space quickly. The entire ride home is in silence as he grips the steering wheel tightly and speeds through traffic. Before I know it, we're pulling into our driveway, and he's shutting the car off and slamming the door behind him as he makes his way over to my door, yanking it open and pulling me out by my arm, digging his nails deep into my flesh, and hauling me to the front door. He struggles to get the door open as he keeps his hand on my arm and uses the other to unlock the door, but he gets it open and then pushes me in, causing me to lose my footing as I go crashing to the ground. He slams the door closed behind him and stalks over to me, as I cower beneath him, begging him not to hurt me before he reaches down and grabs a handful of my hair, pulling me up by it._

"_You want to run now, you little slut!" he yells as he yanks my hair harder, causing a clump of hair to come out in his hands and me to yell out in pain. Tears fall fast down my face as he lifts me completely until I'm standing in front of him._

"_Please, Jake! I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I beg him and with a dark chuckle he looks down at me, and raises his fist back up before launching it back down until it connects with my face, sending me flying back to the ground as I sob out in pain once again. He grabs me back up, and wraps his large hands around my throat, squeezing tightly as I feel my air supply get lower and lower._

"_You want to leave me? Bitch, the only way you're leaving me, is in a body bag, and don't you fucking forget it!" _

_*End Flashback*_

I try and shake the bad memories from my head, but of course, it doesn't work. He almost killed me that night. By the next day, I couldn't see because my eyes were swollen shut, my throat hurt from where he choked me, and almost every inch of my skin was bruised from where he hit or grabbed me, or cut from where he bit me.

I look over at the clock and see that I have just a little while before Jake comes home, so after running back up the stairs and putting on my 'Jake approved clothing", I start dinner. My mind drifts to Edward as I stand behind the stove, stirring the pasta in the boiling pot. I think about how different life would be if he was my husband. He would kiss me as he walked through the door after work. He'd thank me for making him a delicious dinner, and insist on cleaning up the mess. I'd grow his child inside of me, and we would lie in bed for hours, with his head on my stomach as he listened to his child move around. He'd love me, and I'd love him, and life would be perfect…

Tears fill my eyes when I realize that this will never happen. I was trapped, and there was no way out of this hell I was in.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

I drive home slowly, missing her strongly already although I just left her not even 2 minutes ago. I was in trouble; I was falling quick and hard for her, each day my feelings getting stronger and stronger for her and soon enough, I'd be way in over my head.

I pull into my driveway, and get out of the car, walk up to the door and shove my key in the lock. Bella's scent hits me as soon as I open the door; her sweet scent making me close my eyes and enjoy the bouquet as I remember our day together. I had brought Bella to her highest peak and slowly watched as she unraveled as she came down from it. I tasted every inch of her flesh, slowly and passionately and her nectar still lingered on my tongue.

Licking my lips, I make my way inside, and walk over to the couch when I see the message light blinking on my phone. I lean over, picking it up and press a button to make the screen light up, and see that I have 5 missed calls and voicemails.

All from Tanya.

*_You have 2 new messages. First message:*_

"_Hey Edward, Just wanted to let you know that I'm at my sisters. If you want to call and apologize for how you've been acting, the phone is near me…" _**Delete**.

_*Next new message*_

"_When you want me to come home, just give me a call. I miss you." _**Delete**.

_*There are no new messages*_

I stare down at the phone after I've hung up, and although I suddenly have a pounding headache, just from hearing her voice, I know there's something I haven't done yet. I dial the number and wait for him to answer as I listen to his horrible music he pre set to go off when people called.

"Ed man. What's going on?" Emmett says as soon as he picks up.

"Nothing much. Hey man, I just wanted to thank you. For what you did." I say, and for a minute, there's silence on the other end.

"You're welcome, man. I just hope that something can happen, that we can all figure something out to get her out of there…" he says, and I sigh as I take a seat at the kitchen table, and dig my hand into my hair.

"Me too, man. Me too."


	12. Chapter 11

"_You're welcome, man. I just hope that something can happen, that we can all figure something out to get her out of there…" he says, and I sigh as I take a seat at the kitchen table, and dig my hand into my hair._

"_Me too, man. Me too."_

EPOV

I wake up early the next morning after a night filled with dreams of Bella. I hop out of bed, thrilled to go see her, and quickly shower and change before hopping in my car and driving off towards her house. When I reach her street, I see that it's still too early and Jacob hasn't left yet, so I park a couple houses down and shut my car off.

Barely 15 minutes later, I watch as Jacob walks out of the house and over to his car, starting it and then barreling down the road, right past me as he makes his way to work. I quickly drive my car to Bella's driveway, and practically dart out and up to her door and just as I'm about to knock, the door swings open and I stumble slightly as she jumps up into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist.

"Good morning." she says as she begins to attack my mouth with hers. I mumble a quick good morning back before walking inside her house and kicking the door shut behind me as I reach one hand up and cup the back of her head, pulling her closer to me. After a long bit of kissing, we slowly pull apart, placing softer, quicker kisses on one another's mouths before she slowly slides down my body and settles her feet back on the ground.

"You sure know how to greet a guy." I tell her, grinning down at her and enjoying her answering grin as she tilts her head back to look at me.

"Only you." she whispers, and then gets up on her tip toes, bringing her face closer to mine and then placing another kiss on my lips. "It's so early! I didn't expect you to be here yet!" she says, grabbing my hand in hers and pulling me to the kitchen. I hadn't noticed before, as I was too wrapped up in everything 'Bella', but the smells coming from the kitchen are heavenly and I shut my eyes and inhale deeply as I take in the mouthwatering scents.

"Are you hungry?" she asks, grabbing a plate of bacon and blueberry pancakes and walking them over to the table. I'm surprised she has all of this food, especially after feeding a monster like Jacob, but just as I'm about to ask her why she made so much food, she gives me the answer.

"Jake overslept and said he didn't have time to eat." she says as she sets the plates down on the table and takes her seat across from me. I don't want to talk about Jake at all, so I dig in, giving the appropriate 'ooh's and aahhs' as I devour the meal she set for me, and once it's all done, she grabs my plate along with hers, smile never leaving her face, and takes it into the kitchen.

I grab up everything she wasn't able to tuck into her arms and come up behind her, where she's washing the plates at the sink. After placing them on the counter next to the sink, I wrap my arms around her waist and lean into her. Running my hands up and down her side, Bella moans and throws her head back onto my chest and in that instant, what started out as me just comforting her while she rinses the dishes, ignites and I find myself pushing myself into her more. I watch as the goose bumps rise in her flesh and her nipples harden and become visible through her light top, begging to be tasted and causing my mouth to water and my dick to harden almost painfully against the front of my pants.

I lean my head down and begin to run my lips from just under her ear, down the side of her neck to where it meets her shoulder, smiling against her flesh as I see the reaction I cause in her. I continue my run up and down her neck, teasing her and intending to keep it going as she finished up, but instead, I hear as Bella drops the plate into the sink, quickly turns around to face me and assaults my mouth with hers.

Our mouths move sinuously against each others; nipping, kissing and licking every so often, and as I lean down to deepen the kiss, I hook my hands behind her, grabbing a handful of her ass in each hand and quickly pulling her up and setting her on the edge of the counter in front of the sink. With Bella at my eye level, it's easier to kiss her how I want to. I want to taste every inch of her mouth, take it inside of me and hold it there, tasting her instead of myself every time.

I wanted to consume her completely.

My hands hold tightly to her thighs as they wrap around my waist and hers stay in between us, settled at the waist of my pants as she messes with the button on top. I grind my hips into her heat, desperate for some relief and as she feels me pushing against her, her lips break away from mine as she takes deep breaths and stares into my eyes.

"Edward. I want you." she whispers, and without another word, I scoop her up and start to carry her through the house. She lets out a squeal and begins to tell me which way to go. I make my way to the second floor and walk over to the first door, where she told me to go, and push the door open.

I find the bed and quickly lay Bella down and then step back and just look at her. Her lips are red and swollen from our constant kissing, and her skin is flushed, her hair is fanned out on the blue cotton sheets underneath her… she's beautiful.

As our eyes meet, there's no need for words. Slowly, she sits up, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off her body. My hands reach for my shirt and I echo her movements as I rip my shirt off of me, and then wait to see what she does next. Bella leans back on the bed and moves her hand to her skirt, zipping the side down and slowly tugging it off as I reach for the fly of my jeans and unbutton them, and then let the jeans pool at my feet before kicking them off.

Bella takes off her underwear, sending the matching pink bra and panty set flying to the floor behind her and then leaning back and bending her legs up and nervously holding her legs closed.

"Open. I want to see you." I tell her, and she blushes slightly before slowly inching her legs apart. I had no idea why she was so nervous now about this, especially when I had seen _and_ tasted her just yesterday.

"You're magnificent, Bella." I tell her and after palming myself from the outside of my boxers, I hook my thumbs into my waistband and slide them off and then kneel on the bed, coming up right in between her legs. Looking up at Bella, I see her eyes have widened and she's looking from my erection to my face and slowly shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" I ask, and she darts her eyes to mine and shakes her head slowly.

"I've, uh, I've only been with Jake… and he's not as… "She starts to say, and then can't find the words to finish. I chuckle, and lean forward, capturing her lips in mine and feels her as she begins to relax against me.

I pull back, and look down at her, bringing my hand up to caress her face.

"I get it. I'll be gentle, ok?" I say, and she tucks her lip into her mouth and nods her head. Our lips connect once again and what starts out as slow kisses soon turns needy. Her feet push into my ass, pulling me tighter to her and I slowly reach between us to bring my cock to her entrance.

I stare into her eyes as I gradually inch inside her, biting back a groan when I feel how tight she is around me. Once I finally become fully sheathed inside of her, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, drop my head to hers and bring her lips back to mine.

As I thrust into her and pull back, Bella's nails are digging deep into my back and she's moaning against my lips, calling my name out as I bring her closer and closer to her finish.

"Edward! Don't stop!" She begs, and I shake my head and continue to move inside of her.

"You feel this, Bella? We're perfect together. We fit perfectly." I pant out, and she moans in agreement.

"You were made for me Bella. You're mine. Say it."

"I'm yours, Edward. I'm…" she says, and then I watch as her face twists in delicious agony and her walls start to clench around me.

"Mine!" I yell out as I feel my orgasm take over. I continue to thrust as I cum, letting her body take in everything I have. It crosses my mind that we didn't use a condom and while it usually would freak me the fuck out, I don't mind. I couldn't use a barrier with Bella. I wanted to feel her, needed to feel her.

As I hover over her, our breathing loud and quick as we fight to calm our bodies down from the incredible, mind-blowing love we just made, I look down at her. Her cheeks are flush and the sheen of sweat on her skin makes her almost glow as the sun peaks in through the opened window and shines on her. I'm in awe by her beauty then, and before I can switch on my brain filter, I find myself saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"I love you."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

BPOV

As I was coming down from the only orgasm I've ever had (besides with myself), he said it. He said exactly what I had been feeling the whole time, what I had been dying to say since god knows when…

He said he loved me.

My mind was reeling as I thought about how to respond to that. Should I say it back? A love confession during sex is one thing, but after sex is totally different, right?

I look up at him and after he blurted that out, he looked shocked for a moment before his whole face relaxed and a look of relief replaced it.

Then I knew that this was real. He felt just as I did and I knew I had to tell him how I felt… so I did.

"I love you too." I whisper and I smile as his face breaks into a huge smile and he leans down and brings his lips to mine again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

I was in the clouds.

Edward loved me as I did him, and the only was to describe how I felt was 'I was in the clouds'. After expressing how we both felt to one another emotionally, we expressed it physically one more time. It was slow, it was passionate and it was everything I was missing.

The question remained though, what were we going to do. What could possibly be done for us to leave the ones we were with and be with each other, peacefully, and we both knew that answer. Nothing.

Jacob would never let me go and from what Edward would tell me, Tanya wouldn't either. We were stuck.

It hurt when Edward left that day. It was Saturday and the next time I would see him would be next week, when Jacob went on his trip and I was dreading being without him for so long. I had grown accustomed to seeing him everyday, and I didn't know what I would do with myself without him there.

We embraced at the door for a long time, every so often placing kisses on each other's lips as we stood in the doorway, not wanting to let go. Jacob would be home in less than half an hour and we knew our time was winding down, but it was difficult prying ourselves from one another's hold.

"I gotta go baby." he whispered, and I nodded my head, and brought my face up from his chest to look at him in the eyes.

"Will we see each other before Friday?" I asked and he stared down at me with a pained look in his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I'm going to try." he says, and I nod, and bring my face back to his chest once again and tighten my grip on him.

"Hey. Do you know your home number?" he says, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket as I shrug and walk over to the phone. He recites his number as I dial it, immediately hearing his cell phone begin to ring. He saves the number into his phone and promises to call me when he's at work, and although it might not be exactly what I want, it'll do.

"I love you, Bella." he says, pulling me into another hug.

"I love you, too." I whisper, and then bring my face up to meet his. After another kiss, Edward walks through the door and out to his car. He quickly gets in and I watch as he drives out of my driveway and then down the street towards his house.

I had to keep reminding myself, as I began to tear up, that it wouldn't always be like this. Someday we'd be together like we wanted to be…

At least, I hoped so.


	13. Chapter 12

****Caution: There are certain situations in this chapter that may be disturbing to some. Proceed with caution.****

* * *

It took everything in me to drag myself out of bed this morning and get everything done that needed to be done. It was Sunday, also Jacob's day off and I wouldn't be seeing Edward today. For the first time in a long time I would go without hearing his voice, his laugh… it was going to be a long day.

As I got out of bed and readied myself to Jake's standards, my mind kept going back to yesterday. Never in my life had I ever been treated so well. Edward took his time making love to me, cherishing my body with his hands, his mouth and exploring me inside and out. It was also the first time I had ever had an orgasm during sex. Jake never cared for pleasing me and in fact, he had once said that the clitoris was purely there for decoration. He was a true fool, and Edward had proved it.

I went downstairs, and began making breakfast for Jake. I scrambled some eggs, fried some bacon and buttered some toast, and then I set it out at the table for him with a glass of OJ and went back into the kitchen to cut my grapefruit. His thunderous steps as he descended down the stairs were maddening, but I ignored it as best I could and went into the dining room and sat on my chair next to his and began to dig into my fruit.

"Me and the guys are going out in a bit." he says, not looking up at me, but staring down at his plate as he continues to shovel food into his mouth.

"Oh," I say, feigning disappointment, "Will you be home for dinner?" I ask, keeping my eyes on him.

"Probably not. They scored some tickets to the Mariners game, so we'll probably just eat there." he says, and I nod and continue to eat my fruit. I have to fight hard to keep a straight face as I finish eating. He gets up and goes into the living room and I hear the TV as he turns it on and flips it to the sports channel, and I quickly clear up the table, smiling freely now that he's not near me. Edward could see me now, I'd just have to call him and let him know.

I clean up the dishes and then make my way into the living room and take a seat next to Jake. We watch the sports channel until 1 o'clock, and then he shuts it off and gets up from the couch and grabs his keys and wallet from the table just as a car horn honks from the driveway. I look out, and see Emmett and Jasper in his car and I give them a wave as Jake darts out the door and walks over to their car. They speed off, and the second they are no longer in view, I run over to the phone and press redial, knowing that he was the last number dialed, and put it to my ear. Before he answers, I hear a knock at the door and I throw the phone down and run over, swing it open and beam when I see him waiting there on the other side.

I jump up, wrap my legs around his waist and bring his lips to mine.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, and he smiles and leans down to press another kiss on my lips.

"It's a crazy story, really. Em, Jasper and I had tickets to see the mariners' game today, but I figured 'why waste the day at a baseball game, when I could spend it with the most beautiful woman-…" he starts, but I can't contain myself. I attack his lips with mine, darting my tongue out into his mouth tasting every inch of him, moaning in delight when he deepens the kiss.

Before long, we're in the guest room, under the covers with our nude bodies pressed up against each others as we lay in post coital bliss. He gently strokes my hair as I nuzzle into his bare chest and although we're silent, it doesn't stay that way.

"Can I ask you something, baby?" he asks, and I look up and see him staring down at me with his eyebrows pulled close together as he looks deep in thought.

"Sure." I say, and he takes a deep breath, and asks.

"Does he hit you?" he says, and I fight back against the feeling of my chest tightening, and answer him.

"He has, but it's been a while since it's been… bad." I say, closing my eyes and remembering that day when he brought me back from Florida.

"How bad was it?"

"Really bad. He caught me trying to escape, and he beat me within an inch of death, I think." I hear a growl let out low in his chest as I tell him that, and he asks me exactly what happened, so I tell him.

"I didn't know his conference was in New York, so someone must have tipped him off about where I went and since he was closer, he met me in Orlando."

"Who told him?" he asks, and I shrug my shoulders. I never did find out who had told him about me leaving and I doubt I will ever know.

"Well, I'm watching you this time. We can leave; I'll take you away from here…"

I stop him by shaking my head and turning my body so that my face is hovering over his.

"As much as I'd love that, we can't do that. He's told me before that he'd find me, no matter where I ran. Plus, you have Tanya to worry about. I know you say you don't care about her, but we at least need to have a solid plan in place before we even attempt anything like that." I say, and he nods in agreement.

"I love you, Bella. I'm going to take you away from here, I promise you."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIO

We spend the rest of the day in bed, and by the time 8 o'clock rolls around, we get a call from Emmett who says they're leaving the game and should be home soon. Edward promises to call me, and with a kiss, he leaves.

I wait until his car disappears from sight and then begin to clean up. I pull out the vacuum and the duster and get to work in the living room, and then clean the kitchen, but when I look up at the clock and see it's nearing 10'oclock, I wonder what's taking Jake so long, not because I want to see him, but because I could have spent more time with Edward if I had known he was going to take this long to get home.

I put all the cleaning things away and take a seat in the living room. I turn on the TV and start to watch a movie as I wait for Jake to get home. Minutes later I hear his keys in the door, and he walks in and takes a seat on the couch. I look over at him and see him beginning to fall asleep, so I shut the TV and walk over to him.

"Jake! Jake, c'mon, let's go to bed." I say, and his eyes meet mine and he shows a sinister smile and gets up from the couch and grabs my arms in his hands.

"It's been a while since you've given me some, Wife." he says, staring down at me with bloodshot eyes. His grip is tight on me and after a second, it gets tighter and I let out a squeal when the pain hits me.

"Jacob, please. You're hurting me."

"C'mon baby. Show me how much you love Me." he says, leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. His teeth come out right away and they dig roughly into my lip, and I cry out in pain and push him back. He staggers away, and locks his cold, dark eyes on mine.

"I want you, Bella." he says, and starts to move forward.

"Please… don't" I beg him as I hold my hand up in front of me, trying to make him keep his distance. He chuckles darkly with an evil smirk on his face then, and moves forward despite my pleading. His hands reach out and wrap around my arms once again, gripping tightly and pulling me back to him.

Tears fall down my face as our chests meet and a sob escapes from my throat. His grip on my arms, which are now locked between out bodies, is still tight and I already know there will be bruises left behind. I look up at him with my teary eyes, hoping that he'll see just how frightened I am and maybe he'll stop, but his eyes show no emotion. His dark eyes are surrounded by redness and show his inebriation clearly.

He grabs both of my wrists in one hand and the other moves from in between us and around my body to the back of my head, pushing me towards his face. The smell of alcohol on his breath is overwhelming, and I turn my head to keep from doing what he wants me to, when suddenly his hand digs roughly into the back of my head, gripping a handful of hair which he pulls back hard, causing my head to snap back.

"You are mine! Do you understand me? You belong to me!" he practically growls at me and another sob rips through my chest as he pulls back on my hair again. His mouth shoots to my neck, kissing and biting down on my skin while still gripping on to my hair. The tears flow faster now as I realize what he's about to do.

He starts to push us back towards the sofa and as soon as the back of my legs hit, he gives a harder push, sending me flying down to the cushions. His hands move to the waist of my skirt as he hovers over me and in one quick motion, he rips it down my body.

"This is mine! Do you hear me? You are my wife, and this is me taking what's mine."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOI

An hour later, I lay sobbing in the darkened room on the couch. This isn't supposed to be my life.

But I was trapped. Trapped to a man I no longer knew. A man that had become a monster just a few short months after reciting my vows, tying myself to him forever.

And in love with a man that, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't save me from this hell.


	14. Chapter 13

It was difficult leaving Bella Sunday night. After hearing about how that barbarian beat her the day she tried to escape him, I wanted nothing more than to throw her over my shoulder and run her out of there.

If only it was that easy.

The plan in my head was simple. I'd divorce Tanya; she was unhappy as was I and it was for the best. The second part of the plan was just to take Bella away, get her divorced from that fool and then we live happily ever after.

If only it was that easy.

The only thing I was sure of was that I would get her out of there. Somehow, someway, I would save her.

IOIOIOIOIOIIOI

The next morning I'm up early. It's my first day of work and although I was eager and excited to start, I was dreading not being able to see Bella. Although it hadn't been a long time since we started seeing each other, Bella had become the person I'd wake up for every morning, the person who brought the smile on my face. She was everything and while, in the eyes of anyone else, it would seem weird that we had become so close in such a short time, I knew this was right. We were made for each other.

After dressing in my black slacks and pale blue shirt, I make my way downstairs and pour myself a cup of coffee before heading off to work. The pull towards Bella is unbreakable, so I decide to drive by her house, hoping that Jacob has left already and I can sneak a quick kiss before going in. As I pass her house, I see Jacob walking down the driveway to his car, and his eyes land on my car and he smiles and waves me to stop.

Shit.

"Hey man, what brings you over here?" he asks, and it doesn't take long for me to come up with an answer.

"I was hoping I'd catch you so I could ask how the game was yesterday." I say, hoping it seems like a valid reason to be here.

"Oh man. It was awesome, thanks for giving me you ticket."

"No problem…" _I was with your wife while you were watching a bunch of punks chasing a ball. _"You ready to go?" I ask, utterly annoyed just by this two minute conversation.

"Yea. I'll see you there." he says, smiling and turning back towards his car. I put my car in drive and look up towards his house and immediately my heart starts to pound in my chest when I see Bella standing at the window. She gives me a large smile and waves over at me and, after checking to make sure Jacob isn't watching, I blow her a kiss and mouth 'I love you'.

I drive off towards work and get there a while later, instantly seeing Emmett leaning against his car in the parking garage. I park a few spaces down from him and then get out and walk towards him.

Before I can greet him, he starts to ramble.

"You better have enjoyed your day yesterday, because being at that game with Jake was pure torture." he says, causing me to laugh and shake my head as I smack his hand with mine in the typical male greeting as we make our way to the elevator.

"I did."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOII

The day inches by slowly, and whenever I actually have a spare minute, my thoughts turn to Bella. I've been itching to call her, but something always comes up that keeps me from doing it. When lunch time rolls around, Em and I go out to get some Chinese and as we walk to his car, he nudges my shoulder.

"My dad says you're doing pretty good for a new guy." he says laughing and I nudge him back.

"I'm trying." I say as we get in and make our way to the restaurant. As soon as we're seated and our drink orders are in, I take my phone out of my pocket and dial the number I had been dying to call the whole day.

"Hello?" she answers, immediately making my heart swell and causing a large grin to appear on my face.

"Hi Beautiful." I say, and she sighs softly.

"Hi Edward. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What are you up to?"

She begins to giggle and then says, "I'm actually sitting here with Alice."

I can hear them both laughing and I join in, and then ask for Bella to put my sister on the phone.

"Yes, Edward." Alice says, with an exasperated sigh.

"What are you doing?" I ask, and she huffs and I can tell she's fighting back a giggle.

"Well, if you must know, Bella and I were hanging out. I knew she'd be all alone since you started working today, so I decided to come over here and keep her company. You're being such a stalker!"

I laugh along with her and tell her to just put Bella back on the phone.

"Hey." Bella says when Alice hands her the phone and her voice, once again, sends licks of heat through my body.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I'm interrupting your girl time. I'll let you get back to it; I just wanted to hear your voice." I say, and she hums with delight and tells me she loves me and after telling her the same, we hang up. I'm unable to fight back the smile that is threatening to crack the flesh of my face off as I place the phone in my pocket, and looking up, I see Emmett looking at me oddly.

"What?" I ask, and his face relaxes and there's a hint of a smile.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you were in love, is all." he says, bringing his hands in front of him on the table and interlacing his fingers.

"Well… I am."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

BPOV

Waking up on the couch the next morning, I feel awful. Sitting up, I hiss as a burst of pain shoots through me and I bring my hands up to the source, and come into contact with, what could only be dried blood, on my neck. I take my time getting off the couch, rising up slowly and gritting my teeth as I feel the soreness of my body, and I walk over to the bathroom and flick on the light.

I gasp in horror when I take myself in. My lips are bloodied and swollen, the bite mark on my neck I had felt is just one of many and, as I step back and look further down, there are bruises in the shape of Jake's fingers littering the entire length of my body. My eyes begin to water as I continue to back up, coming into contact with the wall on the other side, I slide down, grabbing my head in my hands and begin to sob.

I was tortured last night. Jake took what he wanted from me and left me, a battered bloody mess. And he took pride in it. I can still remember the smirk on his face as he held me down and did what he wanted to me, the chuckle that left his throat as he bit down on my neck. He was a monster.

I couldn't tell Edward about this. He would go and do something crazy, like kill Jake, and I couldn't let him do that. As much as I wanted that, I couldn't let him throw his life away for me.

I get up off the floor, and go over to the sink, turn it on and gather some water up in my hands. I wash my face and neck and then dry off and walk into the kitchen. It's almost time for Jake to get up, so I quickly make him his food and then take a seat at the table.

His eyes don't reach mine when he walks in. He just walks in and begins to eat, without even acknowledging me, before eventually getting up and walking out the door.

I walk over to the window, and watch the coward leave, when I see Edward in his car in front of the house. He's talking with Jake but I can see by the look in his eyes that he doesn't really want to talk to him. Jake waves at him and then turns to walk to his car, and that's when Edward's eyes meet mine. Unable to hold back from the excitement of seeing him, I grin widely and wave over at him and in return, he waves and mouths that he loves me.

As I watch him drive away, I can't help but think about how different life would be if I hadn't married Jake. If my father hadn't died, I wouldn't have lived with him and his family. I would have continued to go to school, and I would have surrounded myself around different people. I wouldn't have gotten married just because I felt like it was the next step…

Everything would have been different, but no matter how much I wished things were, they weren't.

I pull away from the window and start to clean up from breakfast and just as I'm sitting the last plate into the drainer, there's a knock at the door. Furrowing my brows, I wipe my hands off, and walk to the door, peaking through the peep hole and see only the top of a head. I pull back and open the door, and nearly get knocked down as Alice, Edward's sister, practically jumps at me.

"Hi, Bella!" she says cheerily, gripping tightly to my waist. I ignore the pain at my sides, and simply wrap my arms around her small frame.

"Hi Alice. What are you doing here?" I ask her

"I'm here to hang out with you, Bella. Duh." she says, with a laugh and then she unwraps herself from me and steps back. Her grin quickly disappears as she takes me in.

"Bella. What happened?" she asks, reaching up to touch my neck and lips. My eyes begin to water, and she quickly grabs my hands and pulls me over to the couch. With tears falling swiftly down my face, I tell her everything and by the time I'm done, she's crying along with me, with her arms wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." was all she said, and because we both knew there was nothing else to say, we stayed silent, just holding onto one another until the tears dried.

We talked then, changing the subject from my horrible life, to Alice's great one. We talked about how she met Jasper, and how her life was growing up. She asked me about my childhood and about what I did for fun… it was a nice conversation.

Edward called while Alice and I were contemplating getting food, and we talked for a bit. I tell him I love him as we go to hang up, and after I place the phone back on the cradle, Alice beams at me, but keeps silent.

After ordering some food and watching a movie, it's time for Alice to leave, so I walk her to the door where we embrace one last time.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Alice." I say, and she nods against my shoulder.

"Thanks for having Me." she says, and then begins to pull away, still holding onto my arm.

"Bella," she starts, looking up at me through eyes misty with tears. "I know my brother, and he won't stop until your safe, ok. So, just hang in there for a little bit… we'll get you out of here."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOI

After Alice left, I busied myself with making dinner and cleaning up the house a bit. By the time Jacob came home his food was ready on the table as was my salad. He sat down and began eating, as did I, and soon enough, his loud voice is echoing throughout the dining room as he begins to yell.

"What the fuck are you moping around for?"

"I'm not." I reply, not lifting my head from my salad. His hands smacking on the table top cause me to dart my eyes up to his as he leans over the table and comes a mere inches away from my face.

"Bullshit. Why are you acting this way? Did you not like how I gave it to you yesterday?" he says, seething.

"You raped me." I whisper and the sound of his plate and glass crashing to the floor blares in my ears as I keep my eyes on him.

"I was taking what's mine and I will do it whenever the fuck I feel like it. You are mine, Bella." he says, and abruptly stands from his chair, and starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Clean this shit up." is the last thing he says as he goes out of view. And I raise myself up from my chair, and do exactly that.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thursday morning I wake up, pushing the sheets off of me and swinging my legs out of bed. I've been sleeping in the guest bedroom since Monday and Jake hasn't had a thing to say about it. We haven't talked since then either, and I couldn't be more thankful about not having to speak to him. He leaves on his trip tomorrow, and then Edward and I will have the whole weekend to ourselves.

I've talked to Edward everyday this week and we've talked a lot about our plans. He picked up divorce papers from the courthouse on Monday and had them sent to Tanya, and after that, I'm leaving Jake. He's said that if Jacob wants to fight someone after I leave, it can be him, and Jasper and Emmett quickly added themselves to that list.

I hadn't felt as loved as loved as I did now, in a long time.

Alice and I had spent a couple of days together, and we had a lot of fun. We had decided it was best not to tell Edward about what Jacob did. The scars were healing up quickly, and we didn't want him to do anything extreme that would mess up the plans.

When it came time for Jake to get home that night, I quickly threw something together and had it ready for him as he walked through the door. We ate in silence once again, and as he got up from the chair, I thought it would be another day without having to hear his voice, but he began to speak.

"I trust that when I'm gone on this trip, you won't try and pull another stunt like last time, right?" he says, eyes blazing down at me.

"Yes."

"Good." he says, and then begins to walk out of the room, stopping just as he reaches the door. "You'll be watched, Isabella. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you try and leave me again." he says, and then disappears up the stairs. I wait until the door to the bedroom closes before getting up and cleaning up.

I got to bed in the guest room for the fourth night in a row that night, and when I wake up the next morning, Jacob is already gone.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Jacob POV

For the fifth day in a row, I wake up in bed alone. I quickly jump out of bed and walk down the hallway, stopping as I come to the guest bedroom. I reach my hand out, and gently open the door, then walk into the darkened room. Bella is lying on her back in the center of the queen mattress, blue sheets up to her chest as her hair fans out over the matching pillowcase. She's an angel, she truly is. I fight back the urge to climb into bed with her, and step back, close the door behind me and start to walk back to my room to change.

I love Bella. I've been in love with her since we were kids, but the way she acted sometimes made me want to smack the hell out of her. And I usually did. When I got the call last year that she had left, I dropped what I was doing and got on a plane, thankfully getting there before she did. The look on her face was priceless as she saw me waiting there, and it took everything in me to keep from tearing her ass up right there in the airport.

Ever since then, she's gotten it way worse.

I get dressed and make my way downstairs with my suitcases. She won't dare try to leave me again, especially now that there are two people watching her, instead of one. Edward would check on her everyday, while my other guy watched from afar, making sure of what Bella was doing when Edward wasn't around. I get into my car, and take off, speeding down the roads to meet Carlisle and Emmett at the airport since we're flying out together.

I get to the parking garage and make a call into my guy, reminding him to keep an eye on Bella, and then finally step out of the car, ready to do my job.

This time, I can be sure that my Bella will be there when I get back.

* * *

**If you, or someone you know is being abused, call 1800 799 SAFE or visit their website at thehotline (dot) org**

**Thanks for reading. =)**

**-Ana**


	15. Chapter 14

EPOV

Friday morning I wake up extra early. I sit up in bed and immediately look over to the nightstand where the gold key shines in the sunlight streaming in from the window. And I smile.

Jacob gave me a key to his house yesterday and told me to stop in and check on Bella whenever I had to chance. I couldn't very well tell him that I planned on waking up next to her every morning and falling asleep with her body tight against mine every night, so instead, I nodded my head and took the key.

I was taking the day off today, mostly because the guys left for their conference today and there would be nothing for me to do until they got back. Plus, I was dying to see Bella.

I get dressed quickly, and run out to my car and before I know it, I'm in front of her house. I shut the car off and make my way up to the door, slide the key in and run to the staircase. I take the steps two, three at a time and soon come to the 2nd floor and begin to walk towards the guest bedroom. Before I can grab the knob though, the door swings open and Bella stands there, in her sheer, floor length night gown with her hair in a wild mess around her face.

"Edward! How did you…" she begins, and I hold up the key, and her face spreads into a wide smile as she looks from my hand to my face.

"What an idiot." she says and then leaps at me. I grab her in my arms, holding her body firm against mine as I start to walk us into the guest room.

In a flash, both of our clothes lay in a heap at our feet as we lay on the un-made bed, panting as we fight to come down from our post coital high. My lips press softly against Bella's temple and she hums in content and snuggles closer to me.

"I love you." she whispers against my chest and after whispering the same sentiment back, we quickly fall asleep, wrapped in each other.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After a nap lasting about 2 hours, Bella and I get up and go about our day. It felt good being able to be around her like I had before, enjoying her company. It felt even better knowing that I wouldn't have to rush out before Jacob came. I could enjoy her, everyday while he was away and that's exactly what I was going to do.

After a day which we spend at the library, and then at the park reading, we make it back to Bella's house and she immediately washes up and walks into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asks, smiling over at me before walking over to the refrigerator and opening the door.

"Babe. You don't have to cook for me, we can order something." I say, shaking my head and walking over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder.

"I want to." she says, turning in my arms and looking me in the eye. I've never had a woman cook for me before, besides my mother. Tanya's idea of cooking was pouring milk on a bowl of fruit loops every now and then, so it was nice to actually have someone want to cook for me.

"Ok." I say, and she smirks and begins to cook, calling out over her shoulder that she's making Fettuccine Alfredo. As she requests, I sit on the couch and flip on the television as she cooks, inhaling the heavenly smells of garlic and Alfredo sauce as it fills the whole house and feeling my stomach start to grumble.

I stuff myself when it comes time to eat. I fill 2 plates and devour both in record time, washing them down with some wine and thanking Bella for the wonderful meal whenever I'd come up for breath. I help her clean, and then together we make the way up to the guest bedroom and wash up for bed.

As we lay down, both of our eyes focused on the television across the room as the days news stories flicker across the screen, my mind is in this moment right now. Bella is in my arms for the night. We'll fall asleep together, and wake up together and then do it all over again the next night. It was paradise.

My mind started wandering, wondering if Jacob ever appreciated being with her like this. If he appreciated every touch, every kiss they had shared over the years and as my mind took me to that place, I found myself thinking other things and before my mind could filter my mouth, I was blurting out the one question I was sure would ruin our night.

"When's the last time you slept with Jacob?"

She's quiet for a few minutes after, and I know I've fucked up. It truly is none of my business anyways. I open my mouth to apologize, but before I can speak, she does.

"The night I met you." she says softly, and then turns around, resting her chin on my chest, looking up at me. "What about you?"

"The day after I saw you in the library." I say, and she nods her head and goes to turn around to face the TV again, but I grip onto her shoulders and turn her back towards me, and let out a sigh.

"Did I just ruin everything with that question?" I ask, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she looks up at me.

"No." is all she says, and snuggles deeper into my arms and turns back around. I push away the feeling in me that says something is wrong and just relax deeper into the pillows, pulling her closer to me and gazing off towards the glowing screen.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

BPOV

I tried hard to hide the fact that what we just talked about bothered me, but I'm pretty sure I did a terrible job. It wasn't his question that had me uncomfortable, it was simply the fact that I had lied to him, but I justified it by thinking about what he would do if he found out about the last time Jake had sex with me… and how much he had hurt me in the process.

We went to bed that night together, both falling asleep sometime during one of the late night shows after the news, but in the early hours of the morning, with no words uttered, Edward and I made love, twice. It was everything love was supposed to be. It was passionate, slow, fulfilling and I had no idea how I was going to go back to my old life once Jake was back and Edward had to leave.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

We're up at the same time the next morning and after breakfast, Edward tells me to pack a bag.

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask him and he smiles as he places the just rinsed plate in the drainer near the sink.

"We're always at your house. I want you to come to mine, I want us to spend the night there." he says, and I am shocked for a moment.

"I would love to." I say, and walk over to him, reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing his lips lightly before rushing out of the kitchen and up to my bedroom where I pack a bag with clothes for the night and then make my way back down the stairs. Edward is waiting for me, keys in hand by the time I make it back to the living room. He smiles, and grabs the bag from my hands and we make our way out to his car.

As Edward gets into the car, his cell phone rings from his pocket and he pulls it out and groans when he sees the caller-id. He motions for me to stay quiet and picks it up.

"Hey… Yea, man. I checked on her last night. Twice." he says, then turns to smirk at me and I realize he's talking to Jake. I stifle back a laugh as he rushes off the phone and tosses it in the back seat.

"I hate that fucking guy."

We leave my driveway then, and are at his house in minutes. I shut my eyes and inhale deeply when we walk inside his house, taking his scent in and holding it in my lungs for a second or two.

"You Ok?" he asks, and I open my eyes and come face to face with him as he looks down in concern at me. I smile and nod my head and then move to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Yes. I'm good." I say, placing a kiss on his mouth and feeling as his mouth tugs up in a smile. He pulls back from me and gently strokes my face, staring lovingly down at me.

"I think we should make a deal to kiss each other at least every five minutes for the rest of our lives." I laugh, and nod my head.

"Sounds good to me."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIO

We watch movies on his couch, wrapped up in each other and soon enough our stomachs begin to growl. Edward places an order for a pizza and joins me back on the couch, pulling me in between his legs and wrapping his arms around me.

I innocently start to draw slow circles on his jean covered legs as I watch the movie, but it quickly starts to heat up as my fingers dance higher and higher up and I feel him begin to harden against me. His hands come up from my waist and he runs them slowly from my neck down, cupping my breasts gently before increasing the pressure and pinching my nipples through the shirt, sending me arching into his hands and letting out a groan.

His mouth moves to my neck, placing kisses and bites along the side as I reach behind me and start to stroke his hard length through his pants, loving the sound of his hisses and moans as I reach and circle the head with my finger.

"Shit… Bella." he moans into my neck, and grabs me back around the waist, hoping to turn me around and take me, but the sound of the doorbell ringing kills interrupts and causes us both to let out a groan of frustration.

"I'll get it." I say since the evidence of my arousal won't be as obvious as his which was currently straining for release against his fly.

"Hurry back." he says, swatting me on the ass as I stand up to walk to the door, grabbing the money near the door to give the delivery man. I open the door, and am surprised to see that the person on the other side doesn't have a pizza box in their hand….

They have a Chanel bag.

"Bella!" Alice squeaks as she rushes me, pulling me into a tight hug. Jasper comes up from behind her and as soon as she's done squeezing the life out of me, I get pulled into a hug by him.

"How are you doing?" he asks, and I nod and pull back, giving him a smile and telling them both to come in.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but Alice was anxious to see you and she knew you'd be together. We passed by your house, Bella, but when we didn't see you car, Alice was sure you'd be here."

"Lucky us." Edward says, rolling his eyes as he gets up from the couch to hug his sister and greet his brother in law. I catch his eyes as he pulls back and give him a looks, telling him it's ok and his hard eyes soften and he gives me a slight nod as we all settle in around the living room.

The pizza arrives not too long after that, and we all eat. We have a great time after Edward relaxes a bit more and soon enough, we're all laughing and joking and finishing another movie that Alice had put on, as Edward gave her the stink eye.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Alice asks as her and Jasper get up and start to walk to the door at the end of the night.

"Hopefully we'll be in bed all day. Unless you want to cock block me then, too." he says, earning a smack in the chest from Alice and some chuckles from Jasper and I.

They leave right after we make plans to meet for dinner the next night. After watching their car disappear from sight, Edward and I make our way back inside his house and I move to start cleaning up the mess from our dinner. Edward rushes over to me then, leaning down and throwing me over his shoulder and rushing us out of the room.

"Edward! What about the mess!" I shriek, pointing back towards the living room.

"Fuck the mess."

* * *

**Ah... I hoped you all enjoyed the last drama free chapter... The craziness is about to hit hard and fast... just how I like it. :P**

**-Ana**


	16. Chapter 15

I wake up the next morning refreshed, yet sore from our session last night. Edward's scent surrounds me as I flutter open my eyes and look up from his chest at him and see him staring down at me. This moment right now, I'd love to freeze and replay it over and over again. The amount of love and appreciation and trust between us is more than I have ever felt ever, and I didn't want to let that go, but I would have to because today was Sunday, and my time with Edward was coming to a close. My eyes stay on his as I start to draw lazy circles on his chest, running my hand over it when goose bumps would pop up on his bare flesh. The look in his eyes is one of hurt, and I know he's thinking about the same I am.

"We're thinking the same thing, aren't we?" I ask him, giving him a forced smile as he looks down at me and nods.

"If you're thinking about how the past 2 days have gone by way too quick, then yes. We are thinking the same thing." he says, letting out a loud sigh as he begins to caress my bare back. "I still don't know what to do, Bella. I won't take you back to him. I won't" he says, and I reach my hand up, cupping his face in my hand and shushing him.

"Edward, Please. Let's not dwell on that. Let's just enjoy our time together, ok?" He closes his eyes for a moment before nodding and then grabbing me and lifting me up his body to be face to face with him.

"I love you, Bella." he says, and places a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, too." I say, and he wraps his arms around me, holding me tight to his chest as we lay there for a moment.

After a few minutes he lifts me, and asks me if I'm hungry which I am, and he tells me to get dressed so we can eat. I walk over to my bag, pull out some clothes to wear and meet him in the hallway.

We walk out to the car, and as I buckle my seat belt and he gets in the drivers side, I ask him where we're going.

"Emmett told me about this place that serves the best banana pancakes."

"Great. I love banana pancakes." I tell him as he grabs our hands, resting them on the center console and beginning the drive. We pull up not to long after to a quaint little diner just outside of town. As we walk in, the waitress, dressed in a blue uniform dress with a white apron tied around her waist and a nametag sporting the name 'FLO', comes up to us and takes us to a table. We order the banana pancakes as sip on coffee as we wait for our food to come out and by the time it does, we inhale it practically.

We get back to Edward's house a while later, and as soon as we step in the door, I walk over to the mess that was left out last night and begin to clean it. I'm stacking the cups and empty pizza box on top of one another as I feel Edward come up behind me and press his lips against my neck. His tongue darts out, tasting my flesh in between kisses and I stifle back a moan as I fight to ignore my overwhelming need for him and focus on the fact that this mess needs to be cleaned.

"Edward. Let me clean." I beg him, and for a moment, his kisses stop. I turn to look at him to be sure I hadn't hurt his feelings when all of a sudden he ducks down, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder and stalking towards his bedroom.

"Edward!" I squeal, gripping on to his shirt to try and steady myself. He reaches his bedroom door, kicking it in and walking over to the bed, tossing me on the mattress.

Without a word, he leans down capturing my lips in his as he begins to play with the hem of my shirt. His fingers glide delicately across my skin, his warm hands causing a chill to run down my spine and my body begins to prepare itself for him. Gripping onto the hem, he slowly tugs my shirt up and off of my body, sending it flying over to the other side of the room. He works quickly on the clasp of my bra, then sends it soaring over to where the shirt is, before his mouth moves to my neck and he begins to place kisses all along the exposed flesh.

I reach forward, gripping onto his pants and snapping the button of his jeans open and gently pulling down the zipper until his pants just slide off his body and fall to his feet. His lips meet mine as he pushes me back on the bed and discards of my pants and panties in one quick motion before flipping me onto my stomach. I look back at him, biting at my lip to keep from letting out a groan as I see him shuffle out of his boxers, and watch as his massive erection bobs out.

His hands circle my waist as he pushes me further up the bed until I'm in the center, and I feel the bed dip in between my legs as he settles himself there. Edward leans down, his warm breath on my bare back, sending another round of chills down my body and causing my pussy to dampen even more.

"Get up on all fours for me, baby." he says, kissing my shoulders and running his hands along my sides as I bring my knees up onto the bed and rest on my elbows. I look back over my shoulder, meeting eyes with Edward as he grips onto my hips and gently eases himself into me.

After uttering a low _fuck, _Edward pulls almost completely out of me and then eases back into me, starting a slow rhythm. I push back against him, deepening his thrusts and bringing us both closer to the edge. As both our whimpers start to grow louder, Edward pulls out of me and turns me around as he sits back on his heels, and brings me back to his lap.

"I need to see what I do to you… I want to see you come, baby." he whispers as he enters me again, threading his hands in my hair and looking right into my eyes. As we move again, our pleasure picks up right where it left off and I begin to feel my approaching orgasm as it builds and builds. Our moans are loud, occasionally muffled by our mouths as we fight to reach out peak, but right as I feel as if I'm about to go off the edge, the sound of the door opening and hitting the wall snaps me out of my pleasure zone.

Standing just inside the room, with fury in her eyes can only be one person…

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward!"

His wife.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIO

EPOV

Its amazing how one thing can ruin your whole day. Tanya showing up ruined my whole week… maybe even my month. Bella and I quickly separate, and she rushes to cover herself with the sheets from the bed as I shuffle out, and tug up my boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tanya?" I ask, pissed that she chooses this moment to barge in.

"I'm sorry," she says, placing her hands on her hips and staring me down, "Maybe I should have called to ask if you were FUCKING ANOTHER BITCH IN OUR BED!" she yells, and I quickly walk over, grabbing her by the arm and proceed to drag her out into the living room. I let go of her, once we reach it, and cross my arms over my chest.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask, and she reaches into her bag, pulling out a stack of papers and throws them at me, hitting me in the chest.

"What the fuck is this, Edward? We're on a break. I don't want a divorce!"

I grab the papers as they bounce off my chest and hand them back to her.

"Tanya, it's been over for a while. You know this; I know this, so there's really no point in prolonging the inevitable. Just sign the damn papers so we can both move on with our lives and be happy, for once." I tell her, and watch as her face turns a strange shade of red and she throws the papers down to the ground, placing her heeled foot on top on them.

"Is this because of her?" she says, pointing back towards the bedroom. I slowly shake my head and roll my eyes, letting out a sigh of irritation. "What is so special about her? What does she have that I don't?"

"Tanya. Just sign the fucking papers, alright? The sooner you sign them, the sooner we can both move on…" I say, just as the door creaks open and I look over and see Bella walking out, dressed in her clothes from earlier and holding her bag over her shoulder.

"Edward…. Take me home please." she says, looking past both Tanya and I and looking straight towards the door.

"Bella… you don't have to go anywhere. I'll only be a minute, ok?" I say, but before I can hear her answer me, Tanya walks closer to me and begins to yell as she looks at Bella.

"BELLA? THAT GUY'S WIFE?"

I quickly grab Tanya by the arm, and proceed to drag her to the front door.

"Get the fuck out." I tell her as I open the door and throw her out the house. She staggers on her feet a bit, and then looks back and smirks.

"I'll be back, Edward! I refuse to lose you to the first slut that will open her legs to you…" she says, and I just hear the last bit before I slam the door, locking and chaining it. I wait until I hear her car leave before turning back around to face Bella, and when I do, she's just a few feet behind me, tears streaming down her face.

I rush to her, pull her against my chest and gently wipe her tears away. "Bella, don't listen to what that bitch says, ok?" I say. She shakes her head and looks away, still avoiding my eyes.

"Just take me home, please."

I nod my head and run back into my room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and make my way back to her. With my keys in hand, I walk her out and to the car, before getting in myself and starting the engine.

Tanya had ruined the day for sure now. I wouldn't be able to sleep another night with Bella or spend the rest of the day with her. She was understandably upset and now I would have to spend my day apologizing instead of just enjoying my time with her.

We get to her house, and I pull into the driveway, but just before I can actually stop the car, Bella's door flies open and she grabs her bag and starts to walk up to the door. I slam the car in park and run out after her, reaching her just before she reaches the door. I turn her around and my heart breaks as her eyes finally meet mine. Her brown eyes are lined with tears and there's fresh tear trails down her face, but that's not what breaks my heart. The look in her eyes tells me everything I need to know about what is going on in her head…

"Bella, please. Don't do this." I beg her, feeling the sting as tears collect in my eyes before falling down my face.

"How is this supposed to work, Edward? We're both married to people that won't let us go. There's no use! We're fighting in a battle that neither one of us is winning…"

"I love you," I tell her, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a small shake, in hopes to get through to her that I won't let us end like this. "That seems like winning to me."

She looks at me for a moment, and slowly brings her hands up and begins to wipe away my tears. I close my eyes and lean into her touch, loving the feeling of her hands on me when suddenly I feel her hands at the back of my head, pulling me down to her. She pauses for a second once my lips are a mere millimeters away from hers. I keep my eyes shut, but my heart pounds in anticipation as I take in her breath and her scent as it hits my face, as I breathe her in. Her lips meet mine and just as it comes, it vanishes and I'm left standing there wanting more. I open my eyes and look down to see her crying harder now and pulling back from me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love you so much, but I can't do this anymore." she says, and then turns and grabs her keys from her bag and unlocks the front door, pushing it open a crack. I stay behind her, wanting to go into the house with her, to stop her from doing this, from letting other people break us, but she turns back towards me and places her hand on my chest, stopping me.

"Goodbye, Edward." she says, and before I can react, she disappears through the door and I hear the door shut and the locking of the door.

"Bella!" I yell, reaching down to try the door knob even though I know it's useless.

"Bella, Please baby. Don't do this!" I lean my head on the door, and begin to sob as reality kicks in.

It was over. My life had just walked through that door…

And I wasn't getting it back.

* * *

**You guys wanted drama... now enjoy it because it's pretty consistent from this chapter on. **

**Don't forget... I'm on Facebook! Link is in my profile!**

**xoxo**

**-Ana **


	17. Chapter 16

Tanya POV

As the door slams in my face and my life begins to shatter all around me, I feel a burst of rage course through me. Edward thinks he can just end this, finish this marriage and move onto the next one as if it was so simple.

He had no idea what kind of shit storm he just caused.

I walk over to my car, pulling out my cell phone from my purse and dialing Rose quickly.

"Hey Tanya. What's going on?" She says as soon as she picks the phone.

"Rose. I'm fucking losing it here…"

"What happened?"

With a shuddering breath, I tell her.

"I just caught Edward fucking someone…" Rose gasps loudly into the phone, and is silent for a second, before going into best friend mode and asking if I want her to slash his tires. The idea of Edward's tires getting slashed and maybe a windshield broken makes me smile, but it still won't hurt him like I want it to. There's something I know that will hurt them both, and I smile as I think of all the possible outcomes.

"Rose, actually I just need the number of that guy who works with Edward and Emmett."

"You mean Jacob?"

"Yes. Jacob." I tell her and she tells me to hold on as she looks for the number in Emmett's phone book.

This will definitely hurt them more….

Jacob POV

As I make my way through the hotel, towards the conference room, I can't help but feel annoyed at being here. These past couple of days have been so fucking worthless to me. Having to hear about all this stupid shit that these people talk about… it was a complete and utter waste of time.

I would have preferred to be home, with my wife and given the fact that Edward hadn't called me, must mean that everything was going well. I hope.

As I step into the hallway where the conference room is, I make my way over to the end, walk to the huge double wooden doors and pull them open. Light floods the room from the other side where the wall is nothing but windows, overlooking the entire park. At the large table, centered in the room sitting in large black leather chairs are Emmett and Carlisle, hands folded in front of them and resting on the table top.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?" I ask, shutting the doors behind me and beginning to walk over to the closet chair. Carlisle clears his throat and when I look over at him, I see him shaking his head.

"That won't be necessary, Jacob. This is going to be quick." I nod my head, and stop right where I'm at, interlacing my fingers and looking between Carlisle and Emmett as they keep emotionless looks on their faces.

"I've been watching you for a while, Jacob. Making sure you're completing each assignment correctly, making sure you're doing what you have to do and checking to see if you're taking your job seriously, and I must say… you're not doing any of the above."

"What do you mean? I do all my work! I take my job seriously…" I begin, but he holds up a finger, silencing me and shakes his head once more.

"Having the interns do your job for you and taking all of the credit, and then just sitting behind your desk all day, looking pretty isn't doing your job. As if what you've been doing in my company wasn't enough, I've been watching you since we've been here. You look bored, your eyes roll so often that I'm surprised they haven't twisted out of your head. You have this attitude about you, as if you have some place better to be… Then go."

I stand there, probably looking like a complete idiot, but for a second I feel like I must have misheard him.

"I'm sorry… can you say that again?" I ask, and he sighs in annoyance and then Emmett says the two words that I had been hoping this wasn't about.

"You're Fired."

I stare at Emmett and suddenly he's not the person who I hung out with almost every weekend. He's not the person who I had over for dinner or who I went to baseball games with. He's just another asshole….

I grab the chair closest to me, and lift it, fling it across the room, just barely missing Emmett and Carlisle.

"You want to fire me? Fine! Have fun finding someone who will do everything I have done for this company!" I say, and turn to walk out when I hear Emmett's loud chuckle. I turn around and glare at him, as he stands up in his seat.

"If we wanted to find someone who did what you did for this company, which was nothing, it would be simple. Instead, we've found someone who we know will go above and beyond in your position and we're sure of It." he says, and I clench my fists as I stare what I once thought was my best friend.

"Really? And who the fuck would that be?" I ask.

"Edward Masen." he says with a smirk, and I feel the rage inside of me bubble over and I walk over to the double doors, rip one open and start to pound my way down the hallway back up to my room. Edward was taking my job… and I was beyond pissed. I walk into the elevator and press my floor button at least 80 times before the door closes and I make my way up to my floor. I pace the small space of the elevator, thinking of things I can do to deal with this fury, when suddenly my phone rings from my pocket.

I snap my phone out and look at the caller id, not recognizing who it is.

"HELLO?" I yell into the phone, pissed at the world, when a female voice starts to speak from the other end.

"Um, Hi. Is this Jacob Black?"

"YEA, WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO KNOW?" I yell, and then hear the last name on earth I want to hear.

"My name is Tanya. I'm Edward Masen's wife…" she says, but as soon as I hear his name, I snap the phone shut. That backstabbing, job stealing fucker and his wife could go eat shit for all I cared.

I stomp into my room and slam the door behind me and walk over to the closet. I take out my suitcase and lay it open on the bed and then I begin to rip down all of my suits and shirts off the hangers and toss them into the suitcase. Once everything in the closet is in my suitcase, I move over to the drawer, ripping them from their holes and dumping the whole thing out into the bag and tossing them.

Once I'm sure I have everything I need, I zip my suit case up and make my way to the door. I've just gotten it open when my phone rings from my pocket. I take it out, hoping it's not Masen's stupid bitch of a wife again, and relax a bit when I see the familiar name and number flashing on the screen.

"Hey Mike." I say. Mike Newton is my neighbor. He lives about 4-5 houses down from me and is someone I can truly call my friend. He's proved himself before, especially when he called to tell me about Bella leaving for the airport last year.

Now he's watching over her for me again, from afar of course.

"Jake…. Man, I don't know how to tell you this…" he starts and I feel my blood begin to boil as I think of the worst. Bella has escaped again; he doesn't know where she is….

"What is it, Mike?" I ask through clenched teeth as I have a damn death grip on my phone. He sighs loudly then, and begins to speak.

"I just saw Bella outside with that Masen guy you were telling me about…." he says, and I settle down a bit, knowing that it's just a misunderstanding.

"No, Mike. He's the guy watching her, remember?"

"Yea, well. She just got out of his car with a bag, like an overnight bag or something. Shit, now that I think about it, his car was out in the driveway the all night the other day."

My vision turns to red then, and I'm sure if I was a cartoon character, I'd have fucking steam blowing out of my ears.

"Is there anything else, Mike?" I ask, my chest rising and falling quickly and my temperature rising from how pissed I am.

"Oh shit… well, yea." he says, taking a deep breath before saying the rest. "When he dropped her off…. They, uh. They kissed, man."

I let out a roar of anger, and slam my phone down on the ground. Digging my hands through my hair, I begin to breathe in and out as I take in everything that's been told to me right now.

Edward, the guy I trusted to watch my wife for me, was kissing her and that little bitch probably liked it. They were sneaking around behind my back, playing house while I was gone….

They were dead.

I let out a grunt as I grab my wallet from my suitcase, and start to storm towards the door when my phone lets out a sound telling me I have a message. I pick it up, and flip it open and what I see through that cracked screen makes me slam the phone again, and stomp right to the elevator to get the fuck out of here and get back home where I can deal with this the way it needed to be dealt with.

**I caught my husband fucking your wife.**

* * *

_**Mmm Hmm. Drama Drama Drama... I live for it. **_

_**Forgive me if there were any typo's in this, but if you are friends with me on facebook, then you know that I am currently remodeling my house and having to deal with my In laws every damn day, so that takes a lot out of me and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for this... so yea. **_

_**Hope you guys liked the different POV's... we'll be hearing more from these sick bastards, so get ready.**_

_**Rec:**_

_**I just HAVE to recommend this story I'm currently reading. 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' by Kikiblue... it's so smuttastic... ugh, I had to force myself to put it down so I could finish this chapter. You can find it over on Twilighted. **_

_**If you haven't already, add me on facebook... I like talking to you guys =)**_

_**I think that's all. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Ana**_


	18. Chapter 17

"_Bella!" I yell, reaching down to try the door knob even though I know it's useless. _

"_Bella, Please baby. Don't do this!" I lean my head on the door, and begin to sob as reality kicks in. _

_It was over. My life had just walked through that door…_

_And I wasn't getting it back._

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI_

BPOV

A loud sob erupts from my chest as I shut the door and lock it behind me. I press my back against the door, the sound of his cries and the pounds his fists are making against the door causing my own cries to flow faster and become louder as I hear his own suffering.

I don't remember when his cries stopped, or when mine did, but the next thing I remember is waking up, curled up on the floor in front of the door in a haze. I forgot for a moment all that had happened to me today, but as I became more alert, it all came flooding back to me.

I had spent the night with Edward at his house. We had gone out to eat and then came back to his place where we started to make love. Tanya walked in on us.

Then I made the biggest mistake of my life, and told him this was over.

I look over to the clock hanging on the wall in the living room and realize I had been sleeping for a good hour and without needing to think about it, I lift myself off of the floor, and begin to run towards the phone in the kitchen. I quickly pick it up, dialing the number I had memorized and wait for him to answer so I can tell him this was all a mistake and beg him to take me back. The phone goes to voicemail, and tears prick my eyes as I hang the phone up and grab my keys, hoping to catch him at his house. I run to through the living room and unlock the front door, preparing myself to run out to find him when I see him sitting against the wall, knees up at his chest and hands buried deeply in his hair.

"Edward…" I say softly, and am met with his red, bloodshot eyes at they meet mine. The look of sorrow on his face is almost too much to take. Especially knowing that he looked like this because of what I did.

"Bella." he chokes out but doesn't move an inch.

"Oh, Edward…" I say, letting the tears flow freely as I walk over to him and crumble to my knees next to him, reaching my hands up to his face and pulling it down to mine.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it, I was just so embarrassed and I felt like we were doing something so horrible and so wrong…" his eyes begin to water and I sniffle back as I begin to stroke his face with my thumbs tenderly, needing him to know that it was a mistake… I wanted him. I needed him.

"This isn't wrong, Edward. You and I, this is how it's supposed to be. I love you so much."

Without a word, Edward brings his face the inch needed to press his lips against mine and gently brings his hands up to cup my face.

"Bella. I thought…. I was so…" he starts, but I bring my finger up and press it against his lips, silencing him.

"No. I will never make the same mistake, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too. So fucking much." he says, and then stands up, grabbing my hands in his and pulling me up. My chest crashes against his as he pulls me up all the way, and he gently lifts me into his arms and begins to walk through the opened door. After kicking the door shut with his foot, he carries me over to the couch where he sets me down, never releasing his lips from mine and sinks down to his knees in front of me. There's no need to speak of what to do next, we both know it's needed, so as he reaches for the hem of my shirt, I reach for his jeans, popping open the button before sliding the zipper down and pulling them down his legs as far as they'll go.

Our lips part only to take off the rest of our clothes, and without stalling, Edward quickly covers my body with his, pushing me down to the cushions on the couch and spreading me wide open for him.

With a whispered 'I love you' against my lips, Edward enters me quick and deep. I hiss out at the feeling of being filled so suddenly by him even though I had had him just hours before, but this was different.

This was raw, pure, uncensored love.

We both reach our peak at the same time, screaming out each other's name in pleasure and try to bring our breathing back to normal all while keeping our eyes on one another. After what seems like a long while of that, Edward pulls out of me and shifts his body over to lie next to me, and pulls the throw blanket from the couch over us.

"What are we going to do now, Edward?" I ask him, stroking his sides with my fingers as I look up at him.

"I'm going to take you away from here, Bella. Tanya will sign the papers; I'll let her keep whatever the fuck she wants. The house, the cars, I don't give a shit. I just want you." he says, and before I can reply, the sound of his phone ringing from his pants on the floor has us both looking towards them. He shifts a bit, still holding me tight to his side and grabs his pants up from the floor, reaches in the pocket and pulling it out.

And I can feel as I fresh wave of anger courses through him.

"It's Tanya." he says through clenched teeth, and after a nod from me, letting him know its ok for him to answer, he presses the green button and places the phone to his ear.

"What do you want now, Tanya?" he says, annoyance clear in his voice. I watch as he listens to what she has to say and I watch firsthand as his face goes from annoyed to furious, his face turning a bright red and the veins on the side of his neck bulging.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he yells and then sends his phone flying to the other side of the room where it clips a table and shatters in pieces.

"Edward?" I ask, pressing my hand up to his face I watch as his breathing quickens and he looks as if he's about to hyperventilate. "What's wrong? What did she say?"

He turns his face to look down at me, and shakes his head.

"She told him, Bella. She told Jacob….."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIO

EPOV

"What do you want now, Tanya?"

"Hi Eddie. Just calling to let you know that I called your precious Bella's husband. I thought he should know what you and her had been up to and if what I hear about him is right, then you should leave. Wouldn't want him breaking that pretty face of yours, too." she had said with a snicker and I yelled into the phone and threw it across the room.

I immediately went into panic mode, freezing on instant, unsure of what to do or say to Bella, but when I saw the way she was looking at me, genuinely concerned with what had just happened. I had to tell her.

This affected her more than it did me.

"She told him, Bella. She told Jacob…" I told her, watching her face for her reaction. I watched in horror as her breathing got deeper and sickening sobs wrecked through her as she buried her face in her hands. She began to shake uncontrollably, and after prying her hands off of her face, I forced her to look up at me and I saw nothing buy pure fear in her eyes.

"Bella! Baby?" I say, kneeling in front of her now, but she looks past me towards the kitchen where the red message light is blinking on the phone. I look back at her, kiss her forehead and walk across the room to the kitchen where I reach the phone and press the play button on the phone, expecting to hear _his _voice, but surprised when I hear Emmett.

"_Bella? Edward? Shit, I'm trying to get a hold of you guys! Listen, we fired Jacob this morning and I just want you guys to know that he may be going home. Call me back when you get the-"_

I end the message and pick the phone up quickly, dialing Emmett's number and waiting impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he says after about 5 rings.

"Em, how long ago did he leave?"

"Damn it, Edward. What the fuck happened to your phone? I've been tr-"

"Em, I don't have time for this shit. How long ago did he leave?" I say, needing to know if I have time to have Bella pack some of her things or if we need to get out of here now.

"Uh, Shit I don't know. Maybe 2-3 hours ago? We fired him and he kind of stomped off and we sent someone up to check on him and he was gone, just his suitcase lying right in the middle of the doorway."

"He knows about me and Bella." I blurt out, and get a loud 'WHAT' in response. "Tanya found Bella and me at the house and she just called a little while ago and told me she called him."

"Fuck… that's why he left like that. Dude, you gotta get Bella and get the fuck out of there, ok? I'm on my way to the airport now, just call me when you get wherever you're going." he says and I promise to do just that and quickly hang up and rush over towards Bella.

"Bella. We need to go, ok? I need you to go up and pack some of your clothes. He's coming…" I tell her and she jumps up from the couch, sliding on her clothes quickly before making her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. I get dressed myself and wait at the bottom for her, every so often looking out the window to make sure he's not here yet. I can feel the sweat beading on my forehead as I wait for Bella to come down and I hope he doesn't come home just as we're trying to get out.

Minutes go by before Bella rushes down the stairs, bags in hand. I take them from her, placing them on the ground beside me and reaching up to cup her face in my hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Ok? You are my life now, Bella." I tell her and she nods and after a quick kiss, I pick her bags back up and we make our way over to the door.

Before we reach it, the phone in the kitchen rings. We stop and look at each other as it rings, neither willing to go answer it but when the ringing stops, I walk back over to the phone and press the play button when I see there's a message.

"BELLA! You're fucking dead, bitch! You both are fucking dead! I'm going to kill him first and make you watch, and then I'm going to torture you until you beg me to kill you-"

Bella's face is blank as she stares at the telephone, tremors flowing through her. I quickly grab her hand in mine and sprint out to my car where I throw her bags into the backseat and start the car up.

We rush down the roads, making it to my house in record time. I leave her in the car, telling her to beep the horn if there's any trouble and I grab random clothes and stuff them into my bag. I run back out to the car, breathing a sigh of relief when I see she's ok and toss my bag in the backseat to join her things.

"We're going to be ok, Bella." I tell her, and she gives me a small smile before I start down the road, driving until I find a safe place for us. Outside, I kept my calm not wanting to cause Bella to panic, but inside, I was hoping and praying with everything I had, that we would be ok.

* * *

**Just wanted to announce that this story is on the favorite story list of 330 of you! That's amazing! Thanks so much!**

**I've already started to write the next chapter so it should be posted soon... **

**xoxo**

**-Ana**


	19. Chapter 18

**What? Is that an early update I smell? Why, yes. Yes it is. ;)**

* * *

BPOV

I walk into the hotel room, walk straight to the bedroom and throw myself on the massive bed, face down.

The trip to Portland felt like it had taken forever, when in fact it had taken just over 3 hours. I was unable to sleep, afraid Jacob would pop out of nowhere and catch us by surprise, so I stayed up the whole time, peering at the rear view mirrors every couple of seconds and feeling my heart pound furiously in my chest whenever a car would pass by too closely or I would see the familiar head of jet black hair from the opening in a window.

The sound of Edward walking into the room behind me has me lifting my head off of the bed and looking towards him as he drops our bags on the ground and sits at the end.

"I'm going to call Emmett." he tells me and I nod my head and turn my face back around, resting the side of my face on the bed as he begins to talk to Emmett through the speaker phone.

"Hey Em, you're on speaker." Edward says as Emmet answers.

"Ok. Are you guys ok?"

"Yea, we're good. We're in Portland. Have you made it back home yet?"

"No, our flight's been cancelled because of the weather." My heart drops and suddenly I'm hoping with everything in me that Jacob wasn't able to leave either.

"Ok, well we're staying here at the Marriott, so when you get a flight home or you have any information about Jacob, call us, ok?"

"Sure man." Emmett says, taking a deep breath and releasing it, "take care of yourself. Bella too."

"I will." Edward says and hangs the phone up. He shifts over in the bed, laying his body down next to me and pulling me tight to him. We don't talk; he just lies there, with his arm around me and slowly we drift off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning, still wrapped up in his arms and surrounded by his scent. His fingers are dancing along the bare skin on my arms, tickling until goose bumps rise on my flesh before running his hands up and down my arms to do away with them. I lift and turn my head to look up at him and he gives me a small smile as he turns his body a bit so that we're chest to chest.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks, staring down at me lovingly.

"Not long. How about you?" I ask, and he chuckles and begins running his fingers on me again.

"A while."

I push the reason why we're here out of my mind, not wanting Jacob to control me with this fear from wherever he is, and I lean up, pressing my lips against Edward's quickly before the sudden urge to go to the bathroom overwhelms me.

"I'll be right back." I told him and then made my way over to the en suite bathroom, taking care of my business and washing up. As I walk back into the room, I hear Edward's worried voice as he speaks into the telephone, hand running furiously through his hair.

"…No, I'm not going to tell her. Just keep me posted, ok? Bye." Edward whispers and then hangs the phone back up, and rests his elbows on his knees. His low sigh reverberates through the silent room and as my heart plunges to my stomach, fearing what news he's just gotten, I start to speak from the doorway.

"Who was that, Edward?" I asked him and he jumped suddenly, placing his hand over his heart and turning quickly to look at me.

"Fuck, you scared me."

"Who was it?" I ask again. He sighs, and runs his hand once more through his hair and his eyes meet mine.

"It was Emmett."

"What happened? Did they find Jacob?" I ask, rushing over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

"No one knows where he is, Bella. He got on a plane, but that's all we know. No one has seen him since then."

I take this news as if someone had just punched me hard in the gut, feeling all the air get knocked out of me. Tears blur my vision and I hear the most horrifying sound echo through the room, before realizing it came from me. Edward's arms wrap around me and he pulls me tight to his chest.

After awhile, I speak, saying the only thing I can at the moment.

"I'm scared."

Edward shushes me and slowly begins rocking us as he places kisses on the top of my head.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, baby. I promise." he says, and all there is left to do in that moment is hope he could keep his promise.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIO

EPOV

We had been in Portland, in this hotel for a week already and there was still no sign on Jacob. He never picked his car up from the airport parking lot, he never came home, no one knew where he was and as much as it worried me, there was a little hope inside of me that he was dead somewhere…

But I knew I wasn't that lucky.

I've told Bella not to be afraid. We couldn't let him control us with this fear. We had to live our life and not let this change the way we live, but it did anyway. We stayed in the hotel mostly and when we did actually go out, we were both paranoid, looking over our shoulder every couple of minutes and rushing whatever we were doing to get back to the hotel room.

Bella was so on edge; we hadn't even made love since we got here.

I missed her and I needed that connection with her again, but I was happy to wait as long as she'd have me wait. I loved her.

I was up early; way before our usual wake up time because Emmett was visiting us today and we were going to try and go out and have a good time. I stare over at the alarm clock, seeing it's just a bit past 8 am then lay back, grabbing Bella in my arms and pulling her to me. She shifts in my arms, bringing her ass closer to my erection that seems to appear whenever I'm near her and with a little wiggle, she lets out a small whimper and turns around to face me. Her sleepy eyes turn lustful as she looks up at me and with her lip in between her teeth; she reaches her hand out and slowly begins to caress my side from my shoulder to the waistband of my boxer briefs.

"Good morning." I say, smirking down at her. She smiles up at me and hooks her leg over my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"It will be." she whispers and then brings her lips up to mine, licking, biting and sucking on my lips before tracing her tongue along the opening, causing me to open my mouth for her and meet my tongue to hers. Our kiss deepens and I reach up, grabbing her leg that is draped over mine and pulling her closer to me, able to feel the warmth radiating from her needy center. She lets out another whimper and pulls back and for a second, I think she's going to stop what we're doing, instead, she moves out of my hold and gets up on her knees on the bed, rips her tank top from her body and slips out of her panties. I roll over to my back, grinning widely and bring my hands to my boxers, pulling them down and off of me, and letting my erection spring free and bob as I lay back down, licking my lips in anticipation.

Ever so slowly, Bella straddles my waist, placing her hands on my shoulders for leverage as she lifts her body a bit and brings my cock to her entrance and gently inches down. Our eyes are locked as she takes me in completely and then begins to bounce up and down on me.

"Fuck… I missed this." I groan out as my hands reach up to grip on her waist, guiding her as my hips push up to meet her thrusts. She moans in response and quickens her pace, causing the sound of her skin meeting mine to echo throughout the whole room.

The phone rings from the nightstand and she stops suddenly and looks over to it, then back at me, but I shake my head and continue to thrust up into her.

"It could be Emmett…" she says.

"Fuck him. He can wait." I say, and she giggles and continues her movements on me.

Within minutes, both of us are moaning loudly and quickening the pace as our orgasms rip through us simultaneously. Bella crumbles on top of me afterwards, our chests moving furiously as we fight to get enough oxygen back in our bodies. After a few kisses and after our breathing has returned to normal, Bella goes to take a shower and I reach over and pick the phone up, dialing Emmett when I see the time and realize he should have been here already.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey, Em. Where are you at?" I ask, grabbing the bedside room service menu and looking it over, planning to call for some food when Bella gets out of the bathroom.

"Man, the traffic is backed up for miles over here. I've been waiting in basically the same spot for the past 2 hours." I put the menu down and run my hand over my face.

"Shit, well, if you want, we can do this some other time then…" I say, not wanting to have Emmett waiting in traffic so long just to come and see us.

"No man, it's ok. I'm only 30 minutes or so from you now, I can see the police lights flashing up ahead a bit. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Ok, man. Well, we'll be here waiting for you then." I say and hang up just as Bella comes out from the bathroom, wrapped in her towel.

"What happened with Emmett?" she asks as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed and picks up the remote, flicking on the television and flipping through the channels before settling on some cheesy lifetime movie.

"He's stuck in traffic. He'll be here soon, though. Do you want to order something to eat?" I ask and she nods and I hand her the menu. We order our food not long after that and eat together as we wait for Emmett to arrive…

Hopefully he'd be here soon so Bella and I could get out and actually enjoy ourselves.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Emmett POV

After hanging up with Edward, I toss my phone over to the passenger side and turn my head back towards the never-ending traffic. The red and white flashing lights of an ambulance and fire truck are up ahead along with numerous blue, red and white lights from the police cars that go from one side of the highway to the other. Whatever happened up ahead wasn't pretty.

I decided to come down to Portland for a couple of days after Edward told me how paranoid they both were. I understood because, like them, I was watching over my shoulder everywhere I went, checking to make sure Jacob wasn't watching me. The whole drive down here so far, I had looked into my rearview mirror non stop, making sure I wasn't being followed, and I can honestly say I wasn't.

It still didn't calm my nerves about coming down here.

I waited in the traffic, every 10 minutes moving an inch up before having to wait more time to move any more and within the hour, I was close enough that I could see what had happened…. And I froze.

Off the side of the road, wrapped around a tree was a car so familiar that before I even realized what I was doing, I was out of my car and walking towards the accident scene. As I got closer, I was stopped by and officer, who put his hand on my chest and told me to step back.

"Please, officer. I think that car belongs to a friend of mine." I tell him and he stares down at me, his hard face softening almost immediately. He holds a finger up, signaling for me to wait just a second and then he walks over to where another police officer is standing, clipboard in hand. They start to talk, every so often looking over at me and I take the time to get a good look at the car.

It was Bella's car, I was sure of it. And I knew just who was behind the wheel.

The officer walks back over to me with a while envelope in his hands.

"Can you tell me your friend's name, son?" he asks

"The car belongs to an Isabella Black, but I know she wasn't driving the car." I say, and the man nods his head and hands me the envelope which holds all of Bella's paperwork.

"It was a man driving her car," he says, holding out an id he said he pulled from the guy's wallet. As expected, the face and name on the ID is Jacob's and I fight back the urge to vomit when I realize what he had been doing. He had been coming to get Bella… he was close.

"What happened to the guy in the car?" I ask him, and he takes back the paperwork and the id and puts it back on the clipboard.

"He was messed up real bad. They took him to the hospital minutes ago, but it didn't look very good." he says. I nod my head and go to turn around to go back to my car and call Edward and Bella, when the officer stops me.

"We have to notify his wife, this 'Isabella Black'. Do you know where we can find her?"

* * *

**=)**

**Don't worry, Drama Lovers, there is still much more to come!**

**I've been getting some messages about banners or blinkies of this story and No, i don't have one. Never have. If anyone wants to make one go right on ahead! I wouldn't know how to make one if my life depended on it... seriously.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**-Ana  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Jacob POV

_Earlier that morning._

I had searched for them everywhere. Ever since I had stepped off of that plane, I had one goal and one goal only.

Revenge.

Bella had betrayed me, as did Edward and if it was the last thing I ever did, I would make them pay. Strangely though, they had disappeared. No one knew where they were and the people I suspected did know would never tell me anyway. At this point in the game, I knew who my allies were and who my enemies were. Emmett and Jasper, although at one time I had thought of them as friends, turned out not to be. I knew I'd never get answers out of them, so instead I got answers from the last person I ever thought I would get them from.

Tanya. Edward's wife.

We had a common interest, her and I. Tanya wanted revenge just as much as I did, but her idea of it was going to Edward and forcing him to be with her again, making him miserable in the process. Mine was different, much different. I wanted them both dead. I wanted them to suffer at my hands and feel how I felt when I got the call that ripped my heart out of my chest. I wanted to tear Bella open and rip her heart out like she had done to me and for Edward? I wanted to rip his dick off, and shove it down his throat.

I would do it. I needed to do it.

So as I waited in my hotel in the heart of Seattle, waiting for news of their whereabouts, I planned and planned. I had Mike put the hotel in his name, in fear that they would find me before I could find Bella. I gave him a list of things I needed as ideas of ways to torture them came to my mind and at this point, a week after landing in Seattle, I had myself and interesting collection. Mike took me back to the house in the wee hours of the morning days ago where I picked up Bella's car. I was sure everyone would be focused on looking for my car that they wouldn't even notice Bella's car gone.

As I laid on the bed in the hotel room, flipping through channels filled with early morning infomercials, the sound of the phone Mike had gotten for me ringing has me rushing over to the table and smiling when I see her name on the caller id.

Tanya.

"Yea." I say, hoping like hell its good news and unable to fight the smile that creeps onto my face when I hear it is.

"They're in Portland. Emmett's wife called and told me they had a huge fight because he was leaving her home to go and see them."

I hang up after getting the information, not really caring to talk to the bitch. She was used just for information, we weren't bff's and I didn't want to braid her hair while we talk about which guy was hotter in the latest vampire movie out. Fuck no.

I grab the keys from the table and rush out of the hotel room with just the clothes on my back, the cell phone in my hand and the pistol in my jeans. Everything else was in the car, packed and ready to go. I get into the car and call Mike as I get on the highway, telling him to search around for them in Portland and call me back when he found out where they were staying.

I hit 100 mph as I zip and zoom past cars, hating that there always seems to be a slow ass person in my lane and resting my hand on the horn when I encounter one.

My phone rings just as I am about 30 minutes from getting to Portland, and Mike tells me they're staying at the Marriot and I push the gas pedal down faster in a hurry to get to them. Maybe I could leave Edward in the hotel room for Emmett to find. It brings a smile to my face when I think of the look on that fucker's face when he see's Edward's lifeless body, slumped on the bed with his dick in his own mouth and the top of his head blown off.

It would be epic. It's a shame I wouldn't be able to see it.

In my daydreaming haze, I didn't notice the car in front of me that was going way slower than the 65 speed limit posted. I slam on the brakes to keep from hitting the mother fucker but realize that I'm going to hit him, so I turn the wheel quickly and turn off road, still going over 80 mph. The car shakes as it goes over the tall grass and moist dirt and I fight to keep control of the car, but fail.

The last thing I remember is the car heading straight for a large tree trunk, before bringing my hands up to shield my face from the impact.

BPOV

Edward and I have just finished watching the lifetime movie which he liked more than he cared to admit, when there's a knock at the door.

"That must be Emmett. Can you get it babe? I got to go to the bathroom." Edward asks and I chuckle and nod for him to go as I get up from the bed and walk through the hotel room to get to the door. I'm unable to hide the smile from my face as I pull the door open, ready to see Emmett, but my smile falters when I see Emmett joined by a rather large police officer.

"Emmett? Is everything ok?" I ask, looking from him to the officer. He walks in, pulling me into his arms quickly before pulling back and motioning to the officer.

"Officer Uley needs to speak with you, Bella." he says, and I look back towards officer Uley and nod my head, signaling for him to come in. He walks just inside the door and shuts it behind him just as Edward walks out from the bedroom. His eyes dart between the three of us, and as if he senses the nervousness rolling off of me, he comes to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"What's going on, officer?" he asks, and Officer Uley clears his throat and begins to speak.

"This morning we were called out to an accident just outside of town where a driver was going at a very high rate of speed lost control of his vehicle and collided into the trees off the side of the I-5. We ran the plates off the car and determined it was your car, Mrs. Black." I suddenly get light headed and look back towards Edward who has the same look of shock on his face that I'm sure can be found on mine. Officer Uley looks towards me, silently asking if he can continue and I slowly nod.

"The driver was identified as Jacob Black and was rushed to the hospital where, last time I checked, he was listed in critical condition."

I bury my face into my hands and choke back a sob as I take the information in. Jacob was going at a very high rate of speed…towards Portland. He knew we were here and he was coming to find us.

"Thank you for letting me know, Officer." I tell him, willing the tears to stay back at least until he leaves. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes as he looks down at me and then back at Edward, probably wondering what the wife of this man who had just been in an accident was doing with another man's hands on her lovingly as Edward's were.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Black. He's being treated over at Good Samaritan if you want to go see him." he says, tipping his hat and walking out of the room. I stand there for a moment before walking over to a chair and dropping down in it. Edward quickly walks over to me, dropping to his knees in front of me as he rests his hands on my legs and leans up to look at me.

"Bella, baby. Are you ok?" he asks, and my body starts to shake as the realization of how close he was comes to me.

"He was almost here." I whisper, shaking my head as the tears flow down my face. Edward quickly pulls me to his chest and I grip tightly to his shirt as I lean my head into him, sobbing away.

"How did he know where we were?" Edward asks

"He was in front of me so he couldn't have been following me." Emmett says when suddenly I feel Edward's head shoot up.

"Em. Does Rose know where you were going?"

"Yea. We actually got into a pretty bad fight this morning about it." he said and I lifted my head to see the look of disdain on Emmett's face.

"Em. Do you think she told Tanya where we were? I mean, they still talk, right?" Edward asked and as if a light bulb went off in his head, Emmett takes his phone out of his pocket and presses a button and walks off into the bedroom where we can still hear his slightly muffled conversation.

Turns out Rose did tell Tanya where he was going, and she in turn told Jacob. It became clear that Tanya and Jacob were working this together and it frightened me just how close he came to us.

Emmett comes back into the room, snapping his phone shut and looking like he held the weight of this whole situation on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, guys. I had no idea she was telling Tanya all this stuff." he says, and I shake my head as Edward speaks up.

"It's not your fault, Em." he says, slapping his shoulder.

"So what are we going to do now?" Em asks, and suddenly the image of Jacob lying in a hospital bed, all alone with numerous wires and tubes sticking out of him comes to my mind. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I felt bad for him and I had to do something about it.

As Edward and Emmett stand near each other, deciding what they would do next, I walked over to the bedroom, grabbing a coat from the closet where all of our clothes were hung up and slipped it on, then made my way out to the sitting room and grabbed the keys to Edward's car off of the table.

As I neared the door, I felt Edward's hand as it closed on my shoulder and he turned me around to face him.

"Bella. Where are you going?" he asked, and looking up at him, I swallowed thickly and told him.

"To the hospital."

EPOV

"The hospital? Why the fuck do you need to go to the hospital?" I ask, probably speaking louder than necessary but unable to control it as my nervousness mixed with anger from her statement.

"I need to see him." she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if she was just talking about buying a loaf of bread at the damn bakery or fucking picking up a scratch ticket at the corner store.

"Oh, Ok. That's it. Let's just go see the man who abused you for years, threatened to kill you, and got into an accident while he was on his way to probably kill you, or us. That's great, Bella. Are you going to bring him some balloons and some fucking carnations while you're at it?" I seethed at her. She flinched back from my tone and I suddenly felt ashamed of how I was acting, but how else was I supposed to act when the woman I loved was about to run back to the very person we were running away from.

"Edward, like it or not, he's still my husband-"

"You're not going." I say, cutting her off as her words sting me to the core. I knew it was true, but still…

"You're going to force me to stay here? Tell me what I can and can't do? If that's what you're going to do Edward, then you're no better than he was." The anger from her words boils over and I find myself doing something I never thought I would ever do to her.

I yell.

"**Really? You're really going to compare what I'm trying to so here to what he did to you? He beat you, Bella. He made your life miserable just because he could, and you have the audacity to act like me trying to keep you from going back to that is even remotely as bad as what he did to you?"**

"He has no one, Edward. No family, no friends… I can't do that to someone, no matter how horrible a person they were." she says, before turning and walking to the door. I watch in silence as she reaches her hand out and turns the knob, before disappearing through it.

I lose it then, reaching my hands up to dig into my hair, yanking and pulling in aggravation before walking over to the door and slamming my fists down onto it repeatedly as a sob escapes my throat.

"Edward! Calm down, man." Emmett says from behind me, pulling me away from the door. I push off and walk off to the couch, throwing myself down and running my hands through my hair as I stare at the ground.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe Bella sympathizes with him? She's been there, man. She knows what it's like having no one." he said as he joined me on the couch.

"She's running back to the person we've been fighting so hard to get away from, Emmett." I say, tugging roughly on the ends of my hair and staring down at the ground as I fight the urge to chase after her and drag her back into this room.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asks, and I shake my head quickly. I have no desire to see that piece of shit. "Well man. Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you." he says, and then lays back, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flicking on the television and leaving me to my thoughts as my eyes darted back to the door, where they would stay until she came home safe to me.


	21. Chapter 20

**This ones a long one, so get comfortable and enjoy the drama... =)**

* * *

BPOV

Driving to the hospital was difficult following Edward and my first fight. As the navigation system on the dash spouted off directions to the hospital, I found myself swatting at tears as they poured down my face and fighting hard to get myself together.

Edward didn't understand. Although he didn't have his parents, Edward had his sister and his friends around him all the time. They were there for him in the good times and the bad times; he had no idea what it was like to be surrounded by people, yet be so alone.

I understood because I lived it.

I, at one time, had no one, just like Jacob did now. Although he was a monster and deserved whatever was thrown at him, he didn't deserve to wake up in a hospital alone, or die in one alone.

I get to the hospital, park the car and quickly make my way inside and to the information desk asking what floor the ICU is on. After being told it's on the 5th floor, I walk over to the set of elevators just around the corner from the desk and press the up button and wait for one to open.

I get into one quickly as it opens and press the '5' button, tapping my foot in impatience as it begins to ride its way up. The doors open and I step out, walking straight to the desk and catching the attention of the nurse behind it.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asks, putting down her romance novel and smiling up at me.

"I'm here to see Jacob Black." I tell her. She nods and starts typing away at the computer on the desk in front of her and seconds later tells me he's in room 4. I thank her and make my way to where she pointed, second door on the left down the hallway and pause at the curtain covering the inside of the room from being seen.

After taking a deep breath and relaxing my nerves, I push the curtain aside and walk straight into the room, gasping when I get a look at Jacob. His face is unrecognizable, almost so that I'm about to walk out and ask if this truly is him but when I see the familiar dust of birthmarks on the side of his neck, I realize that this mangled man is Jacob. Bruises and pink, open wounds litter every inch of his skin. His eyes are swollen shut and there are tubes sticking out of his nose and his arm, which is folded neatly over the other on his chest.

My heart breaks for him in that moment as he lays so broken and fragile on the crisp white hospital sheets. I want so badly no to feel like this for him, to conjure up all of the horrible things he had done to me, but I just couldn't.

All I could do was be there for him.

I set the keys down on the side table and pull a chair out from under it, pick it up and carry it to his bedside. I set it down and take a seat, resting my hands on the rail of the bed as I begin to speak to him.

"Hi Jacob." I say, gripping tightly and fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill down my face. "You're in the hospital."

"You were in an accident; a bad one and they don't know if you'll be ok."

I look down at my hands and begin to pick at my finger nails.

"I know what you were coming to do, Jacob." I say, my voice breaking as I lose the battle with myself and the tears begin to flow freely down my face. "I know you were mad, and I know you wanted to get back at me, at us, but you shouldn't." I sniffle and bring my hand up to wipe some of the wetness from my face.

"He makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time, Jacob. He makes me happy…. I love him."

I sit back in the chair and look him over once more, taking in all of his cuts and gashes, hating that he's not awake, but hoping that deep down, he's there and he is hearing everything I'm saying.

"You need to let me go, Jacob. Go on and live your life and let me live mine. We both deserve to be happy, don't you think?"

A few seconds tick by as I stay silent, averting my stare to the clock on the wall and watching as it ticks by horribly slow. I bring my eyes to my lap where my hands are interlocked, damp from nervousness at being here.

"I'm still going to be here, Jake. I'll be here in this hospital with you everyday until you're better, but once you are, you have to let me go." I say, and then stand up and begin to pace the room. What does one do in a hospital room when they want to keep someone company?

I walk out of the room and to the nurse's station and ask for a book to read to him. The nurse from before, whose nametag tells me her name is Jane, smiles and reaches under the desk, pulling out a small box filled to the rim with books.

"The coma patients respond well to being read to. Go ahead and pick whatever you like." I nod and then begin to dig into the box, coming up a few seconds later with a book of poems. I thank Jane and then head back into the room where I read the book, from cover to cover to Jacob.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

I had stayed with Jacob for a big part of the day and I was exhausted. It was nearing 10pm and as I made my way down the hall where Edward and my hotel room was, I felt like there was a solid brick settled in my stomach. I was nervous and anxious, scared of what Edward's reaction would be when I got home. I didn't want to fight with him; I just wanted him to understand.

I slide the keycard in the lock and turn the knob, immediately seeing him as he sits at the table directly in front of the door. Pizza boxes litter the table top along with empty soda cans, but Edward's head lies on a cleared off space, eyes closed but face showing his aggravation through his scrunched up eyebrows.

I walk over to him, rubbing my hand along his back and calling his name out softly as I lean down. His eyes flutter open after a second or so, and he blinks a couple of times as he slowly raises his head and tries to make his way out of his sleepy haze.

As if suddenly remembering where I've been, he quickly jumps up and pulls me into his arms.

"Bella. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Edward. We shouldn't have fought like that." I say, and he shakes his head.

"Please baby, you have nothing to be sorry about." he says, pulling his face back and look at me before darting his eyes over to where Emmett lay, snoring loudly with his hand tucked into the waist of his pants.

I chuckle and he joins in and we slowly make our way to the bedroom. Edward flicks on the light before shutting the door softly behind him and wrapping his arms around me once again.

"I never want to fight with you again, baby. I love you." he says, pressing his lips against mine. I nod my head as he pulls back and stare up at him.

"I love you too."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

EPOV

It had been two weeks since Jacob's accident and we still were in the same hotel, which had become like home to us. Everyday, Bella would go and visit Jake, read to him and then come home to me and while I loved that she was such a good person that she was able to momentarily put all the bad things behind her, I couldn't and I wouldn't. He abused the woman I loved for a long time, treated her in ways she didn't deserve to be treated, so he would never get my forgiveness.

Lying in bed in the morning before she left to go see him was the most peaceful time for me and as I stared at her, loving the way the sunlight poured in and showed her face in light. She was beautiful and she was mine.

I turn my body towards her and bring my arm out, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her close to me. She shuffles and slowly opens her eyes to look up at me before tucking her head into my chest.

"Morning, baby." I say and she lifts her head to kiss my lips and then mutters a 'morning' back to me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, and she shakes her head and a look of disgust shows on her face.

"I'm feeling kind of queasy. I think it's my sinuses or something." she says, reaching her hand up to rub on her forehead with her index and thumb fingers.

"You want me to get you something for it? I can run over to the pharmacy and pick something up to make you feel better." I say, but she shakes her head and snuggles deeper into me.

"I'm still so tired. What time is it?" she asks and I look over at the clock on the nightstand and tell her.

"It's just after 9." I say and she groans

"I've slept over 12 hours and I'm still tired? These sinuses are horrible." she says and then makes her way out of bed and over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to pick you up something when Alice and Jazz get here. I don't want you to be so miserable." I say, getting out of bed and walking up behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my face into the back of her neck and she smiles and reaches behind her to pat my side.

Alice and Jasper were coming down to Portland to spend a couple of days with us. It was good for me because I wouldn't have to be alone for hours as Bella went to see Jacob and I'd actually get to see my sister and my best friend who I hadn't seen for weeks.

I watch as Bella gets ready and then she kisses me before disappearing out of the door, cell phone in hand, on her way to see Jacob. Alice calls me minutes later telling me she's downstairs and I make my way down to meet them.

"Edward!" I hear my sister yell from the passenger side of her and Jasper's car. I walk over, unable to hide my smile from creeping on my face; I was excited to see them.

"Hey." I say, and wrap my arms around my tiny sister's shoulders. She squeezes me back, surprising me with her strength before pulling back and smiling at me.

I greet Japer after he gets out of the car and walks around and then I take my seat in the back and we start to drive.

"Where are we going?" I ask, and Alice looks back at me with her mischievous smile and says what I should have known we would be doing.

"Shopping, of course. Your clothes look horrendous."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

BPOV

I walk into the ICU, greeting all the nurses by name as I make my way to Jacob's room. I pass Jane as she walks out of another room before Jacob's and I stop to hug her and ask how Jake is doing and she practically bounces out of her skin and beams at me.

"He's opened his eyes. They've been open since early this morning and he keeps looking around. I think he's looking for you." she says, and a mixture of happiness and dread course through me. I was happy that he was finally up, but scared of his reaction to seeing me after everything that had happened.

"That's great." I say, and then tell her I'll see her in a bit. I walk to his room, take a deep breath and then pull the curtain aside and try to keep my emotions in check as his face turns from the window, to me.

"Hi, Jake." I say, grabbing the same chair as always and pulling it up to the side of the bed. I sit in the chair, and smile over at him and see a couple packs of jell-o on the bedside table.

"Do you want some Jell-o?" I ask, and then stand up from the chair and walk around his bed and to the table. I pick up the jell-o and go to turn around, spoon in hand when I hear something that causes me to drop everything to the floor.

"Y-es." he says, his voice clouded with a horrible rasp and I can tell it's painful for him to speak. I turn towards him in shock, but before I can tell him to relax and rest his voice, he continues to speak.

"Wh-at… Ha-pp-en-d?" he forces out and I shake my head, and walks closer to the bed.

"You were in an accident." I say, and then pick up the other container of Jell-o, rip the foil cover off and dip a clean spoon into it, scooping up some of the raspberry gelatin and bringing it to his lips. He opens eagerly and takes it into his mouth, swallowing quickly before opening his mouth for more. After giving him another spoon, he pauses and asks another question.

"H-ow… L-on-g?"

"It's been a little over 2 weeks." I tell him and he opens his mouth once again for more jell-o, which I give him. He finishes the cup and I toss it into the trash and am about to go out and get him some more, but the doctor walks in, all smiles as he sees Jacob sitting up in bed with his eyes open.

"Hello, Bella. How are we doing today?" he asks, looking from Jacob to me.

"Why don't you ask him?" I say, smiling back. His eyes dart back to Jacob and he asks him how he's doing.

"G-oo-d." Jacob says and the doctor pats him on the shoulder and smiles wider, if possible.

"It's great to hear your voice. We thought we might lose you there for a while, but it's great to see that you've made such a turn around. Go ahead and speak, but try not to strain yourself." he says, and then goes to the corner, snapping on some gloves and comes back towards him. I start to walk back over to my chair, but suddenly the room begins to spin.

I remember dropping to my knees in the center of the room and hearing Jake's strained voice call my name, before the darkness overtook me.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

EPOV

Just over two hours I had spent in this damn shop as my sister threw clothes at me over the dressing room door and forced me to walk out and model them for her.

"Nope. I like a darker wash on you. Try these." she says, after I walk out in a pair of loose, light wash jeans and tosses me the same pair in a darker color.

"Alice… I'm hungry, so this is the last pair I try on before we leave to get something to eat." I call out as I pull the jeans up my legs, ignoring the snickers coming from where Jazz is. I know he probably goes through this all the time with her, so I let him have his little laugh at seeing someone else go through this with her.

I walk out once the jeans have been fastened and Alice looks me up and down before nodding her head. "Yes, that's much better. Now I don't have to walk around with you looking like a disgrace." she says, and I chuckle as I walk back into the room to grab my old pants along with the numerous pairs I had tried on. They were a little ripped and torn, but they were the comfiest pair I owned, so I didn't really care that they were, as she put it, a disgrace.

My cell phone begins to ring and I tell Alice to answer it since she's the one who's holding it as I collect the damn clothes.

"Hello? Edward Masen's phone." she says, and then stays silent for a while. I walk out of the room, clothes in hand when I see the look of shock and worry on her face.

"Is she ok? Ok, we'll be right there. Edward!" she yells and I drop everything on the bench near her and ask her what's going on. Her next two words have me running out of the shop, setting off the alarm as Jasper hands me the keys to his car.

"It's Bella."

Jasper says he'll pay for the pants I have on that have set off the alarm and Alice and I take off at a sprint for the car. I get in and start the car, taking off towards the hospital and asking what happened to Bella.

"Bella fainted, and they're checking her out now to see what's happened, but she refused to get anything done until you were there with her." she says, and my foot presses the gas pedal all the way down as I speed to the hospital. I had to get to her.

I make it to the hospital and barely put the car in park before I run out and make my way inside the emergency room where I ask for her. The nurse behind the desk stands up and motions for me to follow her through the doors. I follow behind her as she makes her way down the hallway and at the end, she signals for me to go into the last room.

I thank her and then quickly walk through the door and sigh in relief when I see Bella sitting up in bed, with an IV in her arm.

"Baby, what happened?" I ask as I go to her side, grabbing her free hand and bringing it up to my face.

"I fainted. They said it was because I was dehydrated and they're pumping me with fluids now, but they want to run some tests and stuff and I wanted you to be here with me when they did that." she says, and I lean over and kiss her forehead before taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"So, what did you do today? Did Jasper and Alice get here?" she asks, leaning her head back against the pillows and staring down at me.

"Yea. She actually made me go shopping." I say and Bella begins to laugh. She looks down, the tags from my freshly bought pants catching her eye.

"When I got the call you were in the hospital, I ran out of the store still wearing these." I say, tugging up the fabric from the knee and smiling as she burst out laughing harder at the image of me running out of a store, setting off the alarm.

There's a knock on the open door and we both look up and see a small, brunette girl with a medical smock covered in hearts of different colors.

"Hi, I'm Angela. I'm going to be taking some blood and asking some questions so we can run some tests and make sure everything is ok. After that's done and if everything checks out, you'll be on your way home, ok?" she says, and Bella nods and I get off the bed and walk over to a chair in the corner to sit at as she gets her blood taken.

"Ok, Bella. Can you tell me when your last period was?" she asks, and I look over to Bella who looks like she's going to open her mouth, but then furrows her brows and stares off into space.

"Bella?" the nurse asks once again, and Bella looks over at her, tugging her lip in between her teeth and shaking her head.

"Uh, I haven't gotten it this month…" she says.

"Are you still expecting it, or is it late at this point." Angela asks

"It's… its late." she says, looking over at me with a look of shock that I'm sure I'm mirroring right now.

"About how late would you say it is?"

Bella thinks for a moment, "2 weeks. It's around 2 weeks late."

"Are you on any birth control that would maybe mess with your cycles?"

"I was on the pill… but, now that I think about it, I haven't been as consistent in taking it as I should have been." she says, and Angela nods her head and goes into the drawer at the sink and pulls out a tiny, white rectangle looking thing, setting it down on the counter top.

"Ok," she says, grabbing the IV bag off of its stand and helping Bella get out of the bed. "There are some specimen cups in the bathroom, so we're going to go in there and fill one and I'm going to test for pregnancy, ok?" she says, and Bella looks back at me, with an unknown emotion on her face before disappearing through the bathroom door.

I don't give my mind the chance to think about what all of this means. I just keep my eyes focused on the door until they both reappear again minutes later. Angela sets Bella up back in bed, and walks back into the bathroom, collecting the cup and carrying it out to the counter. I watch as she pops the top off, puts a little dropper into the urine and then collects some, bringing it over to the pregnancy test and releasing a couple of drops onto it.

"Ok, guys. I'll be right back." she says, taking the test with her and walking out of the room. I look over at Bella and smile, standing from my chair and walking over to her before pulling her face up to mine.

"I love you." I tell her, and I watch as a tear pools in her eye before flowing down her face.

"I love you, too." I place a kiss on her lips and pull back as I hear Angela coming back in.

"Ok, I'm just going to take the blood while we wait for the results of the test." she says, and then minutes later, walks out of the room with 3 tubes full of Bella's blood.

Bella's eyes stay back on her lap as she twiddles her thumbs in anticipation. I didn't want to say anything, especially not knowing how she would be feeling about this, so I stayed silent. Inside, however, I was bouncing with joy. She was pregnant, I knew it for sure and I wondered why I hadn't noticed before. She was nauseous a lot lately and tired all of the time. Some days she would eat plate fulls of food but other times she would get disgusted just at the mention of food.

Bella was pregnant with my child and I couldn't be happier.

Angela comes in then, with a large smile on her face as she holds the test in her hands.

"Well Bella, you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations! Someone will be in shortly to give you an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok with the baby and give you an accurate due date." she says, congratulating us once again as she disappears through the door.

I look over to Bella, huge grin on my face, but her eyes are still on her lap.

"Bella? Oh my god, baby. I'm going to be a dad?" I ask, and I see two large tears fall from her eyes and land on the light blue blanket covering her legs.

"What's going on?" I ask, getting up out of my chair, setting my hand on her flat stomach and looking up at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Edward… it's just…" she says, then looks up at me as more tears cloud her eyes.

"I'm not sure if it's yours."

* * *

**...**

**;)**

**Not much to say except...'stay tuned'. I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter, even if it's a cliffie. If you didn't know already, you'll learn that I liiiiveee for cliffies. Seriously, i love em.  
**

**This story is now at over 300 reviews and I can't thank you guys enough! Keep them coming! I love hearing from you guys and I will reply to any questions asked, so there ya go.**

**My facebook link is on my profile, add me =)**

**Lastly, I want to wish everyone who celebrates it, a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxox**

**-Ana  
**


	22. Chapter 21

"_What's going on?" I ask, getting up out of my chair, setting my hand on her stomach and looking up at her. "Are you hurt?"_

"_No, Edward… it's just…" she says, then looks up at me as more tears cloud her eyes. _

"_I'm not sure if it's yours." _

BPOV

I spent the time Angela took to grab the results of the test, to do the math in my head. I was late. I had never been late before, but with the past weeks being so hectic, I didn't even realize.

All I could do was hope that the test came back negative, otherwise I would have to tell Edward about what Jake had done to me. Edward and I made love for the first time the day before Jake raped me and as much as I hated to even think this, there was a good chance that if there is a baby, it could be Jacob's.

I didn't want to have his baby. I had done everything in my power to keep from getting pregnant with Jake. I took the pill religiously, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't take it at the same time every single day, but after I met Edward, little by little my thoughts would go to him and I'd forget to take a pill. At that point I was so stuck on thinking about when the next time I'd see him would be that I completely forgot to keep track of it.

And now I was paying for it.

I knew as soon as I saw the nurse come back in with a big smile on her face that the test was positive and my heart dropped. My eyes filled with tears and I fought the urge to just begin to sob. I lost it however when Edward said he was going to be a dad. The look on his face was so joyful. He was ecstatic and it broke me when I realized I would have to burst his bubble and tell him the truth.

I told him I wasn't sure if the baby was his.

"Wha- what do you mean?" he asked, staring down at me as he slowly backs away from me. I blot my eyes with the bed sheet, and take in a deep breath to explain to him, when he shakes his head and continues to speak.

"You told me the last time you slept with him was the day we met. What, did you lie about that?"

"Yes. No. Edward, let me explain…" I say, but he shakes his head once more and turns towards the door.

"I'll go get my sister to come in here with you." he says and despite my pleading, he walks out of the door and leaves me there. I bury my head in my hands and let the tears flow freely and after a while, I hear the sound of heels clicking in the hallway just outside the door.

"Bella? What happened? Why did Edward tell me to come in here?" she asks when she gets inside the room and comes to sit on the end of the bed. I lift my face and meet her eyes, and swallow back the emotion as I tell her what's going on.

"I'm pregnant." I say and Alice's face drops. She knows why this has this sort of reaction in me because I've told her about that night with Jacob. "Where did he go?" I ask her, and she shakes her head and runs her hand through her perfectly done hair.

"He left." is all she says. I feel more tears start to come to the surface, but I hold it in when I hear a knock at the door. Alice and I look up and see a younger girl with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes wheeling in an ultrasound machine.

She introduces herself as Jessica and tells me she's going to measure the baby and make sure everything is ok.

"Just lie back and bring your legs up. I'm going to have to do an internal ultrasound so we can get a more accurate measurement." I nod my head and do as she says as Alice grips my hand tightly. After a minute, a black and white image flashes across the screen and I feel Alice grip onto me tighter.

"Can you see your baby?" the nurse, who's name is Jessica, asks. I shake my head and she smiles and leans over to point at the screen. "This little white, peanut looking thing is the baby. It looks like you're about to be 7 weeks." she says and I smile over at Alice who is the one who has tears in her eyes now.

Seconds later both of our heads snap to the screen as a loud thumping starts to sound throughout the room. Jessica smiles and tells us it's the baby's heartbeat and I find my tears pooling in my eyes once again.

Jessica prints out some pictures for me and then goes over what she's found. She tells me the day she thinks I got pregnant and sure enough, it's the day of the baseball game. I fight back the tears as I thank her and she leaves the room, telling me I'll be released soon.

Alice pulls me to her chest and wraps her arms around me.

"Bella. It's Edward's baby, so you don't have anything to worry about, ok?" she says, and I nod my head as I stare blankly at the ground.

"I hope so, Alice."

EPOV

I walk out, not wanting to hear anything else for her, and when I pass the waiting room, I tell Alice to go in with her. She looks like she's about to question what is going on but I'm through the doors and out of the hospital before she can even finish her sentence.

I was crushed to the core with the news that the baby Bella is carrying might not be mine. She had told me that the last time she had sex with Jacob had been the night we met, and I know that had it been, there wouldn't be no doubt in her mind that I was the father. Then she had to go and drop the bomb on me and break my heart; that's when I had to leave.

I rush out towards the parking lot and spot Jasper getting out of a cab and just as I go to pass him, he reaches his hand out and grabs me by the arm.

"Hey, man. What's happened? Is Bella ok?" he asks

"She's pregnant." I say, and shake him off to continue to walk, but he gets another hold on me and stops in front of me.

"Man, that's good news. Why are you so pissed?"

"It might not be my baby, Jazz." I tell him. He drops his hand from my arm and step back a bit, shaking his head.

"What?" I yell at him, aggravated he's looking at me as if I was a piece of shit.

"So, you think the baby might not be yours, but there's a good chance it is yours, and you're walking away anyway?" he says, and then shakes his head again.

"Edward, grow the fuck up. The woman you love is lying in a hospital bed and has just got the news that she's pregnant and you're out here, throwing a fucking temper tantrum like a child and only caring about yourself. You're a fucking disgrace and if this is the way you want to act, then she's better off by herself. You don't deserve her." he says, and with that, leaves me standing in the parking lot by myself.

I stare at the ground, Jasper's words thundering in my mind. I did love Bella, more than anything, but could I get over the fact that the baby she was carrying might not be mine? Could I stand by her side and care for her and her child even if its father was the one person on earth who I couldn't stand.

I didn't know, but I know that my love for Bella wouldn't falter because of this.

I quickly start off towards the hospital once again, pushing through the doors and walking over to the nurse to have her buzz me into the back rooms. I walk swiftly down the brightly lit hallway until I come to her door, my heart immediately breaking when I see just what I had done to her. Bella has her face buried into my sister's shoulder and I could see her shoulders tremble and hear her sobs from the doorway.

As if able to sense me standing there, Alice looks up, anger flashing across her face at first glance, but as the seconds go by her eyes soften and she whispers something to Bella. Bella's head snaps up and she looks at me, sporting red, watery eyes and tear stained cheeks she brings up her hand and wipes away the wetness. Alice quickly stands from the bed and runs her hand down Bella's hair before walking past me and out of the door without a word.

I stand there in the doorway, not wanting to assume everything between us was fine. I had walked out on her when she needed me; I couldn't just walk right in and pick up where we left off. It was up to her where we took this now.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I tell her and she looks up at me and nods. I watch as her eyes go back down to her lap and her face reddens and a fresh tear rolls down her cheek and at that moment, I need to hold her. I walk across the room to the bed, sit on the edge and pull her to me. With my arms tight around her and my head resting on hers, I rock us slowly but stay silent, not sure of what else there is to say, when suddenly she speaks.

"He raped me, Edward." she says, and my rocking stops and my eyes shoot open as my blood begins to boil. Surely I hadn't heard her well, so I as her what she had just said.

"The day of the baseball game, he came home drunk… and he raped Me." she says, crying harder now and clutching on to my shirt tightly. I want to get out of this bed and run up to where Jacob is and rip his throat off for doing this to her but, as if sensing my anger; Bella shakes her head and begins to run her hands up and down my arms.

"Please Edward. You and I were together that whole weekend the doctor thinks I got pregnant. As far as I'm concerned, this is your baby." she says, and I nod my head, still wanting nothing more than to make Jacob pay for what he did, but calming down at her words. Bella and I were together that weekend countless times. If they say she got pregnant that weekend then there's a high chance this baby is mine, but I can't rule out the fact that all it takes is one time… and Jacob was with her once.

"Bella…. I-" I start, wanting to say something to make this situation better for us, but she holds her finger up and reaches over to the bedside table and picking up a picture. She hands the grainy black and white photo to me, and I recognize what it is.

"This, right here," she says, leaning closer to me and pointing at a little white bean looking thing in the photo, "That's our baby." she says, smiling up at me. I'm suddenly filled with contentment at her words and as I look down to the picture in my hands, everything changes.

This was my baby. Bella was its mother and I loved her like no one's ever loved anyone before and even if it wasn't biologically mine, I would love it just as much as I loved her, because it was a part of her.

And possibly a part of me.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIO

BPOV

Edward didn't let go of the ultrasound photo at all as we drove home. His hands were on it tightly and every so often, he would look down at it with a smile on his face. My love grew for him that day, as hard as it was to imagine that being possible.

Alice and Jasper joined us for dinner that night and after we went out separate ways, Edward and I went back to the hotel room and as we were getting ready for bed, we talked.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Jacob Talked today." I told him as he brushed his teeth at the sink next to mine. Edward looked up at me, spit out the foamy toothpaste from his mouth and begins to rinse his brush.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore, Bella." he says, and I nod in agreement. Jacob was better now and I could finally leave knowing I had kept my promise. I had said I would stay with him until he didn't need me anymore and, as well as he was doing, he didn't need me.

"Ok. I'll just go tomorrow and say goodbye, and then that'll be it. We can leave and start our lives together." he smiles at me and bends down to kiss my lips softly.

"I love you, Bella." he says, staring down at me as his hand caresses my cheek.

"I love you too."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOI

I wake up the next morning, wrapped in Edward's arms and as I blink away the blurriness, I focus my eyes on the alarm clock on the nightstand. It's just after eight in the morning and I know what needs to be done today.

I'm saying goodbye to Jacob.

I gently pry Edward's hands off of me and turn to look at him, smiling when I see him still sleeping peacefully. I make my way into the bathroom and quickly get ready. I want to go to see Jacob and be back before Edward gets up so that we can waste no time with moving on with our lives. With keys and phone in hand, I quietly creep out of the room and make my way to the ground floor where I get the car and take off towards the hospital.

Once there, I walk the familiar way to the ICU, smiling at all the familiar faces, faces I would never see again. I spot Jane as I turn the corner to the hallway outside of Jacob's room and she rushes over to me with a worried look on her face.

"Bella? What happened to you yesterday?" she asks, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I was just a little dehydrated." I say, trying my best to keep my face blank, but as she looks me up and down I can tell she knows I'm keeping something from her.

"Is that all?" she asks, with a smirk on her face. Jane had been a great person to talk to for the past couple of weeks and strangely I felt like she was someone I needed to share my news with…

"I'm pregnant." I say, and her face brightens and she begins to squeal.

"You're pregnant!" she yells, and I hold my finger up to my lip to tell her to keep quiet, but laughing at her enthusiasm about it. "Does he know?" she says, pointing in the direction of Jacob's room. I shake my head and interlace my fingers I front of me and look down at them.

"No, I'm actually here to say goodbye." I tell her and she nods in understanding and gives me a small smile. I hadn't told Jane too much about Jacob's and my situation, but she got the general idea of it.

After a quick hug, I turn and walk the few steps to his door, and smile a bit when I see him sitting up in bed, eating on his own.

"Hi, Jake." I say, walking just in the door and setting my keys and phone on the table and standing at the foot of his bed. I would make this quick; go in, say goodbye and walk out and begin my new life would Edward. It would be simple.

"Hi." he says, keeping his eyes on the plate of oatmeal in front of him.

"You're sounding better today."

"What happened to you yesterday?" he asks, and I cross my arms in front of me and look up at the clock.

"I was pretty dehydrated, but they gave me some fluids and-"

"You fucking liar." he says his eyes now on me as I watch his chest rise and fall quickly and his face begin to redden.

"What are you talking about?" I say and begin to back away, but he's on his knees on the bed faster than I can blink and his hand is wrapped tightly around my arm, pulling me hard against the foot board.

"You think you can just leave? Go on with your little life as if I didn't matter…." he leans forward, bringing his face a mere inches from mine. "Not with _my_ child." he says, gripping even tighter to my arm, making me cry out in pain.

"Jacob, you're hurting me." I say, feeling the warm tears fall from my face. I try a couple of times to yank my arm from his grasp and succeed around the 4th time, but before I can turn to leave, he's up from the bed with his hands wrapped firmly around my neck.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out but a garbled cry and I'm stuck staring into his dark, cold eyes as he tightens his grip harder. My hands pull at his, but it's no use. He's stronger than me and no matter how much I fight him, I won't win.

"You want to leave me? Fine." he says, backing me up against the wall and bringing his lips to mine. He pulls back after placing a hard kiss on my mouth and smirks at me before licking his lips and looking over to the door and then back to me.

"If I can't have you and _my _baby, no one will."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope it answered some of your questions about things. If not, I'll be happy to answer any questions you might still have. PM me or review.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or Pm'd me about last chapter. I got a lot of awesome feedback and guesses as to what's going to happen next and I love that... so keep it coming. **

**I think I'm going to start posting teasers on my Facebook page so if you have me on facebook, awesome. If not, the link is in my profile. =)**

**Again, thanks to all of you who are reading this, whether it's the first or second time, I'm glad you're here. ;)**

**xoxoxo for all of you!**

**-Ana  
**


	23. Chapter 22

"_You want to leave me? Fine." he says, backing me up against the wall and bringing his lips to mine. He pulls back after placing a hard kiss on my mouth and smirks at me before licking his lips and looking over to the door and then back to me._

"_If I can't have you and my baby, no one will."_

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIO

BPOV

His grip on my throat tightens and slowly I feel myself start to drift off. My head is swimming from lack of oxygen and I can feel my legs start to weaken beneath me. My hands fall from his arms, flapping at my sides as I fall to the ground, but his hands don't slack.

This is the end. He was going to kill me.

My eyes are almost shut and I'm almost out of air when suddenly Jacob's hands leave my neck and my eyes dart open as I begin to cough and fight to get air back into my lungs. As I lay hunched over on the ground catching my breath, I look up to where Jacob is now being held up against the far wall, his body off of the ground, by his neck.

By Edward.

Edward's strong arms lift Jacob up against the wall and the look on Jacob's face is what I imagine I had been sporting mere seconds ago. A look of fear and realization that it was over. That you're life was about to be taken from you.

"You're such a man, right? Choking a woman?" Edward fumes, eyes looking up to Jacob's which are turning red and tearing up from the hold Edward's got on him. "You always are trying to hurt people who are defenseless. How about you try doing it to someone your own size." he finishes, moving Jacob's head a bit forward before sending it crashing back against the wall with a sickening crack.

"Edward…." I choke out, but his eyes stay on Jacob's as his face starts to turn purple.

"I will make sure she's safe… she'll never have to worry about you hurting her ever again." Edward says

I sit there and watch as Jacob's eyes begin to shut, the sound of his heart monitor slowing, but before they can close completely, Jane and two male orderlies come rushing in and quickly pry Edward's hands off of Jacob, who falls quickly to the ground, gasping for air.

"What is going on here?" Jane asks, looking from Edward to me and rushing over when she sees me on the ground, clutching at my neck.

"He tried to kill me." I say, pointing over at Jacob. Jane lowers my hands from my neck and gasps and then quickly turns back to the orderlies.

"Grab him and lock him in one of the rooms on the psych floor. I'm going to call the cops," she says, and then turns back to me, "You want to press charges, right?" she asks, and I nod my head as the men pick Jacob up from the floor.

"I'm going to kill you! If I can't have you, no one will, Bella!" Jacob yells as he's carried to the door of the room. Edward rushes over to him and grabs onto the front of his hospital gown. Then, before the orderlies holding him can't stop it, Edward closes his hand into a fist, pulls it back and launches it forward, catching Jacob in the nose. Jacob cries out as blood starts to pour from his nose and looks up at Edward with fire in his eyes.

"Don't fucking threaten her and _my_ child." Edward says, before the orderlies pull Jacob through the door, his loud screams echoing through the halls.

Edward rushes over to my side, pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly to his chest.

"Bella, why did you leave without telling me?" he asks and I shake my head as the tears start to pool in my eyes.

"I just wanted to get this over with, Edward. I'm so sorry…" I say, but he shuts me down, placing his finger against my lips and shaking his head.

"You could have been hurt, Bella. I would have never forgiven myself if something would have happened to you and the baby." he says, placing his hand on my stomach. I smile as the tears fall and press my lips against his.

Jane comes back in the room minutes later and tells us the police are on their way and minutes after that, they come in and take statements from Edward and I. They decide that if Jacob was well enough to try and kill me, then he was well enough to go to jail.

The police officer tells me that, because of the circumstances, my divorce can be rushed and they file a restraining order against him.

I know that Edward and I need to get out of this town; we need to get far away and start our life over and the officer helping us takes out cell phone numbers and promises to keep up updated on the situation with Jacob.

We leave then, and make our way back to the hotel where Alice and Jasper are waiting to hear what happened. We tell them the events of the day as we pack and they're shocked but happy that the steps to leaving all of this behind us are coming along.

After we've finished packing and out suitcases are lying on the ground in front of the door, Edward and I look down at them as our arms are wrapped against one another.

"This is it, baby." he says, looking up at me and smiling. "Are you ready to start our new life?" he asks, and I smile and lean up to capture his lips in mine.

"I've been ready."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

We drove for over 2 hours last night to get back to Seattle. We had decided that we would stay with Alice and Jasper while we look for places to live in nearby Tacoma since, with what happened with Bella, we would need to be close enough to be able to travel for court dates. We figured it was close enough to our friends, yet far enough away that once Jacob got out, if he ever did, he wouldn't find us.

I turn over in bed and gently move out from under the covers, making sure to not disturb Bella and slip on some pants before making my way out of my sister's guest bedroom and to the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Alice says, her face buried in a magazine and bringing up a cup of coffee to her lips.

"Morning," I say back, stretching and rubbing the back of my head with my hands as I let out a loud groan "I didn't think you'd be up this early."

"Well, Jasper left to work and I couldn't go back to sleep after he left so I got a head start on looking at apartments for you guys." she says, grabbing a small stack of printed papers from the chair next to her.

"That anxious to get rid of us, huh?" I laugh. She shakes her head and smirks as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"Of course not, but I know that you'll want to get settled into your own place. I'm just helping out."

"Well, thank you." I say, and bring my head up to the doorway when I hear the pitter patter of feet on the floor leading into the kitchen. Bella walks in, dishelmed from sleep but still looking ravishing in a pair of light wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I can clearly see the purple-red bruises littering her neck from where that monster grabbed her but as I feel the rage start to fill me, I take a couple of breaths, calm myself down and put a smile on my face.

"Morning Beautiful," I say, walking over to her, placing a kiss on her lips and bringing my hand to rest on her stomach. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but I'm feeling a little sick so maybe just some toast and juice." she says and I nod and walk her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her and setting her in it before starting her breakfast.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After breakfast, Alice, Bella and I go out to look at the apartments Alice had found for us. She had a list of about 20, but thankfully, we found one we loved by the fifth try and decided to get it.

As we make our way back to my sister's house, my phone rings from my pocket. I lift off the seat to reach in and get it and when I look at the screen, I furrow my brows when I don't recognize the number, but decide to pick it up anyway just in case.

"Hello?" I say, after pressing the green button.

"Hello, this is officer Laurent with the Portland Police Department. Is this Edward Masen?" he asks, and I look back to Bella who is in the back seat and as if she senses my tenseness, she scoots forward in the chair and rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, this is he. How can I help you, Officer?"

"Well, I'm actually calling to update you on the status of Jacob Black. He's been released on bail…"

"_What!_" I yell out, feeling the anger begin to run through me. "_How the fuck is that even possible?_"

"Well, the judge set his bail at $75,000 and someone bailed him out. You have the restraining order against him so he can't touch you or Mrs. Black…"

"Swan. Miss Swan." I correct him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You and Miss Swan have nothing to worry about." he says again, causing me to turn even angrier.

"Really? So, that piece of paper is going to stop him from coming near us? I'll make sure to use my origami skills to turn that shit into a fucking crane or something and stab him with an edge. It'll be more help than any of you will be." I say, and end the call. I was fuming. Jacob was out; he tried to kill Bella and they just let him out like he was just in there for tickets or something.

"Edward…." Bella says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn back to her and see her staring up at me, eyes glassy with tears with a look of pure terror on her face.

"He's out on bail, Bella." I tell her and I watch as the tears slowly glide down her face.

Alice has stayed silent this whole time and after pulling into her driveway, she quickly makes her way inside the house, leaving Bella and I alone. I get out of the passenger seat and walk to the back door, pulling it open and grabbing Bella's hand to pull her out. She's crying harder now, tears falling fast down her face as her body trembles a bit. I pull her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her waist and tuck my face into the crook of her neck.

"He will never touch you again." I whisper to her and she nods against my chest.

"I promise you're safe with me."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

JPOV

I pace the small space of the filthy jail cell that they threw me in, looking up at the clock every couple of seconds and growing more aggravated as the seconds tick by. My walking is alright, but I'm still a bit wobbly on my legs since being immobile for weeks does that to you.

That fucking bitch put me here and I was going to make sure she got what she deserved. She actually thought that after all of the time and money I put into her, that she would be able to just up and leave with him? That I would just let her go and let her raise _my_ child with another man.

She was fucking out of her mind.

"I want my fucking phone call!" I yell as my hands grip the bars of the cell.

"Calm down, Black. You'll get your call." One of the fat fuck pigs yell from their desk just a few yards away.

I waited years for Bella to have my baby and I actually thought there was something wrong with her when she hadn't gotten pregnant, but deep down, I knew if I tried hard enough, it would happen. I refused to let all my hard work go to some idiot who had come along and tried to take them from me.

It wasn't going to happen.

I hear the pig's footsteps as he makes his way from his desk to the cell, keys jingling in his hand.

"Alright, Black," he says, pushing a large gold key into the lock and opening the door, "Go on and make your call." he says and points to the pay phone on the far wall near the cell and then strolls back to his desk. Fucking dumbass.

I pick up the phone and think as the dial tone hums in my ear. Who could I call to bail me out? Emmett and Jasper weren't my friends anymore, they were traitorous bitches and I know Mike didn't have the kind of money to bail me out.

I smile when I think of just the person. Someone who is on my side in all of this and has enough money to post my bail and then some and I dial the number I had memorized a while ago, knowing that I would need it someday and just glad that the time I spent unconscious didn't fuck with my memory.

"Hello?" they say, answering after the third ring. I smile to myself and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, it sure is nice to hear your voice." I say, smiling wider when I hear them gasp in surprise.

"Jacob? Is that you? I heard you were in an accident? What happened?" they ask, and I turn around, resting my back against the wall and bringing my foot up to rest against it as well.

"It's a long story," I tell them, "I can tell it to you after you come down to Portland and bail me out."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn. **

**Next Chapter will be Jacob and the person he's talking to at the end... whomever that might be... ;) **

**I got a question last time about the inspiration of this story and I realized I've never said. It was partly movies, but mostly actual events. I have a friend who was in a situation like this (but worse) and she thought, like many women do, that there was no way out. If you or someone you know is in an abusive situation, please get help and get out. You can visit thehotline (dot) org, which is the national domestic violence hotline and get help or call 1800 789 7233.**

**Snippets of next chapters will be posted on my facebook the day before they are updated and I'm thinking the next snippet will be up on Sunday, so look out for that. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxoxo **

**-Ana**


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight. **

**I do own my Old Navy cozy socks, my Edward Cullen blanket and my Maroon 5 album that was played as I wrote this...**

** =)**

* * *

Tanya POV

"Thank you." I say, tucking the receipt and the money into my purse and smiling at the bank teller before driving off. As soon as Jacob called me to bail him out, I didn't hesitate to jump in my car and get moving. He was the only person on my side right now, the only person who was as mad at me about this whole situation and we both had only one thing in mind.

Revenge.

The first thing I had to do was go to the bank. Edward hadn't thought to take my name off our joint account so I had free access to all of his money. My family had money, but why should I use my own when his was much more fun to spend? Edward and Alice had gotten a large amount of money when their parents died years ago and it always stayed relatively untouched so it wasn't like I was wiping out his account or something. That would take a lot more to do.

With the $15,000 in my purse, I get on the highway and make my way down to Portland. I knew Edward and that skank bitch were there because Rose had told me and in turn, I told Jacob. He was supposed to go down there, do whatever it is he was planning on doing to his wife and leaving Edward to me. I wanted to make him suffer, I wanted to make his life a living hell for doing what he did to me… then after, I would take him back. But when Jacob hadn't called to tell me how things went, I had to find answers myself.

It was plastered all over the news when it happened.

"_Man nearly dies after losing control of vehicle on I-5 South"_

I was losing it. I tried to ask Rose if she knew anything, but her number had changed and if I had to guess, I'd say Emmett found out that I was getting my information from Rose and made it so that we couldn't talk. So I had to find information my own way.

I found out what hospital he was being treated at and every couple of days, I would call for an update, but when I had called earlier yesterday, they had said he had left. Now I knew that whatever he had done had put him in jail.

I pull up to the Portland Bail Bonds office; get out of the car with my purse in hand and walk up to the door. A bell dings as I swing the door open and an older man sitting behind a desk in the front darts his eyes from the table top to me and keeps his face void of emotion.

"You need a bail?" he asks, his large glasses sitting low on the end of his nose.

"Yes. I need to bail out a, uh, friend."

I tell him Jacob's information and he disappears into the back room. Minutes later he reappears with paperwork in hand and places it on the table in front of me.

"His bail is set at $75,000," he says, and I gasp and narrow my eyes at him.

"What? What the fuck is his charge?" He rolls his eyes, and pushes his glasses back onto his face, then reads the paper in front of us.

"It says here that he's charged with attempted murder and assault." he says, and I have to fight the smile that's threatening to show on my face.

"Fine." I say, reaching into my purse and pulling out the stack of money. Jacob had said he needed some money to buy everything he needed to do what he wanted to do, so I would save the remaining 7 grand or so, for him.

"I'm gonna need some collateral." he says, and I also pull out the papers to my car.

He disappears with everything once again and then comes back a while later. After explaining everything to me, he tells me that Jacob will be released in about an hour, so I grab some food and wait for him in front of the jail.

He gets out after about an hour has gone by and I watch as he makes his way slowly to my car. He reaches the door, opens it and sits in the passenger side, wearing his signature smirk.

"What happened?" I ask, turning in my seat to look at him.

"What, no hello?" he says, his smirk growing wider. I smile and lean forward, pressing my lips against his softly and lingering there for a moment before pulling back and looking in his eyes.

"There. Now tell me what happened."

"Do you want the long version, or the short version?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders and answer short. I could always hear the long version later if I wanted.

"I tried to kill my wife and your husband stopped Me." he says.

I start the car and start to drive off, not wanting to loiter around the front of the jail.

"What?" I ask, chancing a quick look over at him before darting my eyes back to the front to see where the hell I'm going.

"She came to see me in the hospital and I heard her talking in the hallway with one of the nurses," he says, grabbing my cigarette pack from my center console and tapping a cig out. "She's pregnant." he says, and I swerve a bit at the news, causing him to almost drop the cig and lighter.

"What the fuck, Tanya. Get it together." he practically growls at me. I nod my head and he continues on with the story.

"She came to say goodbye, but I didn't give her the chance to leave. I started choking her and she was pretty close to fucking kicking it, but Masen had to come and fuck everything up." he says, placing the lighter back on the console and inhaling the smoke from the lit cigarette.

The pounding of my heart beats loudly in my ears and I feel lightheaded at the news. She was pregnant. He let her get pregnant, when he told me he didn't want kids at all. If possible, I got even madder at this news and I know I need to do something.

Edward was willing to have with that bitch what he never wanted with me and that wasn't going to happen. I was going to kill her.

"Tanya? Are you paying attention?" Jacob asks, shaking me roughly and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Y-yes. Go on." I say, gripping tighter to the steering wheel and widening my eyes even further to keep tears from falling.

"I know a guy that can help us. He's just out of Seattle, so just start going that way." he says and then asks for my cell phone to call and make sure said guy is there. He talks on the phone but I barely pay attention to what is going on. I drive as if I'm on auto pilot as my thoughts stay on the situation.

She was having a baby. Possibly Edward's baby. It was all I wanted from him and he could never give it to me…

Bella wouldn't get the chance to have it.

The hours tick by as we near Seattle. Before we can reach the city, Jacob starts spouting out directions to his friend and about half an hour after getting off the highway, I find myself pulling off onto a dirt road deep in the forest, and driving until we come up to a beat up shack in the middle of nowhere. The wood of the house is worn and grey; plants cover most of the house and the windows are cracked and caked with dust.

"Are you sure this is where your friend is?" I ask him, keeping my eyes on the wreck of a building in front of me. He sighs and puts his hands on the door handle, shifting in his seat to get out.

"He's just meeting me here so that no one sees me at his place. I'll be right back." he says, and leaves the car, slamming it shut behind him. I watch as he climbs up the rickety stairs leading up the front door and disappears through it.

I grip the steering wheel tightly, clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth as the image of Edward fucking that whore runs through my mind. The anger flashes through me so quick that for a second I contemplate leaving Jacob here and taking care of that bitch myself, but then decide against it. Jacob was getting all the things we would need to take care of them both, so I would go along with it.

20 minutes go by before Jacob comes out of the house, large duffel bag in hand. He makes his way over to the car, walks to the back and signaling for me to pop the trunk. He tosses the bag into it and shuts it roughly before coming back up to the front and getting in the passenger side.

After getting in, he takes out 2 guns from his belt. One, a small silver gun and the other is the same size, but in black.

"Ooh. Those are nice. So where to now?" I ask, starting the car and looking to him for directions. A smirk appears on his face after a second or two and he looks up at me, shaking his head.

"Actually, this is the end of the ride for you…" he says, raising the black gun and pointing it right at me. My heart sinks and my face pales as I look down the barrel of that gun. I start to stutter, asking him what he's doing and begging him to stop playing around and just tell me where to go, but the last thing I see before he pulls the trigger, is his smirk…

And then the world goes black.

JPOV

As I walked into the abandoned shack, I knew what I had to do.

I saw the look on Tanya's face as I told her about what had happened, and I just couldn't risk her trying to do something stupid, like taking care of things herself, which is what I think is going through her mind. Edward and I were never close, but I did hear him on one occasion talking to the guys about Tanya's urge to have his child and how he didn't want that, so I knew hearing that Bella was pregnant, even if it was mine, would piss her off.

I pick up the bag that Mike had left for me and take my time loading the guns and stuffing the duffle bag with anything I could find to make Tanya think there was actually things in it… truth was, I would be taking the rest of her money from her dead body and buying everything else I need then.

Tanya and I had had a little something, I guess having spouses that cheat on you in common can bring people together, but she was just a hole to stick my dick in and nothing else. I had plans and I could feel Tanya started to threaten those plans, so she had to go. After getting into the car, I take out the guns, which she complements and then I raise the gun to her face. She begs and pleads for me to stop, but without another thought I pull the trigger and watch as her brain splatters against the glass of the driver window and her lifeless body slumps forward.

The smile doesn't leave my face as I get out of the car, grabbing her purse and making sure the money is in there and walking around to the back of the house where the car I had told Mike to leave there is waiting for me. The beat up Kia is just what I need to stay unnoticeable until I can make my move. I open the trunk, pulling out the other duffel, filled with clothes and shoes and quickly discard of my shirt, wiping my face and arms to get rid of the droplets of Tanya's blood that litter my skin and put on a fresh one.

I find the keys inside of the car in the visor, just where I told him to leave them, along with the pre-paid cell phone. I put the keys in the ignition and start out of there… I would have to do a few things before I could do what I needed to do, but I would be patient.

They would both get what they deserved.


	25. Chapter 24

BPOV

It had been a little over a week since we found out that Jacob had been bailed out of jail. We hadn't heard anything from him and nobody had seen him since then, but to say that we had been ok since then would be a complete and utter lie. I was scared, Edward was scared… we were all scared of what he was going to do next. We had the restraining orders against him, but if he wanted us both gone what good would that do?

We kept in contact with the police station and they were able to keep us updated on him, and the update was the same as it had been the second they let him go: he was nowhere to be found.

It worried Edward and me but we agreed to just go on with our life. There was no guarantee that he knew where we were, so we kept moving forward and today we are moving into our apartment. Alice, Jasper and Emmett are all over helping us move since the only things Edward will let me lift are equal to or less the weight of a pillow, so we needed all the help we could get.

They had spent the morning setting up the furniture we had ordered from Seattle that arrived this morning, and now they were collecting the last bit of things from our moving truck. I take a seat on the brand new couch, kicking my feet up on the coffee table in front of me and reading from the book of baby names as they continue to bring the rest of the things in.

An hour later the truck is empty and the apartment is littered with boxes and clothes as the guys take our brand new television out of the box. I would have been fine with a 27 inch television, but Edward insisted we needed a bigger one, thus the reason they are currently struggling under the weight of the 60 inch plasma.

"Geez Bella, why did you pick such a big TV?" Edward asks, laughing in between grunts of force from holding the thing up and I can't help but chuckle as Alice joins me on the couch to watch them.

"If you're not gonna go big, don't go at all." I say, deepening my voice and mocking him. It's exactly what he had said when we stood in the store just a few days ago when I had pointed out the smaller one.

We spend the rest of the day putting away things and a little after 7, we order pizza and gather around the coffee table to eat it. Everyone leaves not too long after that and after seeing them off, I walk back into the apartment and into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. My hands are deep in the sudsy water when I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Need some help?" he asks. I nod my head and tell him to dry them off and he shifts next to me and grabs the towel, wiping off the wet plates as I hand them to him and sets them back in the cabinet.

After we've finished, we go into the living room, settle back on the couch and flip the television on. I lean back against Edward, my back against his chest as he flips through the channels and runs his fingers along my décolleté and neck. I close my eyes, humming in enjoyment and bring my head back to look in his eyes.

"I love you." he says before bringing his face to mine and capturing my lips with his. I whisper back that I love him and he gently grabs my hips and shifts me onto his lap. With my hands buried in his hair and my lips moving furiously against his, Edward grabs the hem of my shirt and slowly tugs it off my body.

We quickly discard the rest of our clothes, scattering them all around the room as the sound of the newscast hums softly in the background. Edward lays me on the couch and kneels onto the cushion between my legs. He looks down at me with a look of such adoration and passion that I feel my heart begin to flutter in my chest.

I love this man.

As if able to tell what I'm thinking, he smirks down at me and reaches between us to grab a hold of his erection and slowly inches it inside of me. He starts to move, pulling almost all the way out before plunging all the way in and repeating the motion until I'm a shaking mess as my orgasm rips through me. Edward continues until he joins me, filling me and lays his head on my chest as we both catch our breath.

He looks down at me after our breathing has somewhat returned to normal and presses his lips against my forehead.

"Welcome home, baby." I hum in satisfaction, closing my eyes and letting the reality of this whole situation sink in.

We were together. It was all I had ever wanted, and I was truly happy for the first time in my life.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

The following morning I get up early as my alarm on my cell phone goes off. Puzzled, I get up and grab it from the dresser and look at the screen and then sigh when I realize what today is.

Today is the day I have to meet with the lawyers to sign the divorce papers. Tanya will be there and even though this is a good thing, my tie to her will be broken legally today, I am dreading having to be in the same room as her. I look back to the bed where Bella is sleeping soundly on her side with her hands up under her head. Her face is so peaceful, so beautiful I could sit here and watch her all day.

I walk over to her, press a kiss against her forehead before going into the adjoining bathroom and starting the shower. I finish quickly, dressing while still in the bathroom and when I come out into the bedroom, Bella is sitting up against the headboard with her eyes on me.

"Hey beautiful." I tell her, smiling as I make my way over to her and lean down to kiss her lips.

"Morning. Where are you going?" she asks, and I sigh and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I forgot today was the day I have to go and sign the divorce papers. I'll be gone for a while so do you want to stay here or do you want me to drop you off at Alice's place?" I ask, and she decides on going to Alice's. Bella jumps into the shower and dresses quickly, grabbing a juice and a sleeve of saltines from the pantry and then we go out to my car.

After hopping onto I-5, I watch from the corner of my eye as Bella slowly nibbles on saltines and takes small sips of her juice.

"You still feeling sick, babe?" I ask her and she looks over to me and nods.

"Yea. I'm nauseous all of the time, it seems."

"You should go see a doctor. I don't want you to be miserable all the time." I say, keeping my eyes on the road but chancing a look at her every so often.

"I will, I actually have an appointment at the end of the week with my new doctor." she says, and continues to snack on the cracker.

We arrive in Seattle half an hour later and after dropping Bella off with Alice, I make my way to my lawyers office, ready to get this over with.

"Good morning, Myers." I say as I walk into the room where my attorney is sitting, twirling a pen in his hand but dropping it as his eyes meet mine.

"Morning Edward." he says and then the door opens and Tanya's lawyer walks in. Alone.

"Where is she?" I ask him, but look over to Myers who is just as confused as I am.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." her attorney says to me, "I've been calling her since yesterday to remind her about this, but she hasn't answered or called me back."

Typical Tanya. She didn't want this and now she's fighting it by not showing up. I get up from my chair and walk out of the room, dialing her number but hanging up when her voicemail kicks on. After the fourth try, I go down my contacts and dial a number I never thought I would use.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Edward. Have you talked to Tanya recently?" I ask, getting right to the point. I've never been very friendly with Rose but she was good friends with Tanya.

"Uh, no. Emmett had me change the number after what happened…" she says, talking about the situation where she told Tanya where we were, who then told Jacob who came to hunt us down.

"Well, do you still have her sister's number? Can you call her for me and see if she's heard from Tanya in the past couple of days." She agrees and hangs up and I pace the hallway as I wait for a phone call back. What was she up to this time?

The phone in my hand rings a few minutes after and I pick it up quickly when I see it's Rose.

"What happened?" I ask as soon as I press the talk button and hold it up to my ear.

"They haven't heard from her in days, Edward. This isn't like her! She talks to her sister a couple of times a week! Something's wrong, Edward!" Rose says frantically. I tell her to calm down and I hang up, telling her to let me know if she hears from her. I walk out of the building and to my car, and speed to the police station. Tanya might be a lot of things, but not to her family. She would never go days without calling home and to be honest, it's starting to worry me.

I get to the station and quickly tell the first officer I see that I need to file a missing person's report. He takes the information down as I describe Tanya and her car to him and tell him she's been missing about a week or so. As soon as I finish, he picks up a phone on his desk and dials a few numbers and talks low into it. He turns his body away from me and talks for a minute or two before turning back around, hanging the phone up and getting up from his chair, telling me to follow him.

He leads me to a small room with a large couch, two armchairs and a television hanging up on the wall, and leaves me there; telling me someone will be with me right away. I sit there, staring at my phone in my hands and then up at the television screen as the clock ticks by.

Ten minutes later, two men walk in and introduce themselves as Detectives Marcus and Aro.

"Can you describe Tanya to us, Mr. Masen?" Aro asks, and I slam my hands down on the couch cushions at my sides in frustration.

"I already told you people everything! Why are you just sitting here instead of out there looking for her?" I ask and they both look to each other and Marcus gives a slight nod, causing Aro to sigh and turn back towards me.

"This morning we were called to a wooded area about 5 miles out of Seattle. A hiker had found an abandoned car out by one of the broken down shacks just off the trail and called in. We went out there and checked it out, thinking it was just the typical stolen car that someone had just left there or maybe that it belonged to someone who had gone off in the woods to hunt, but when we took a closer look, we realized there was someone _in _it."

I look at both of them, waiting for the point of the story.

"Well? What does this have to do with Tanya?"

"She was the one in the car, son." Aro says. I feel my frustration build up further and I reach up, dragging my hand through my hair and letting out a long breath.

"Ok well, is she in jail? I can bail her out if needed, I just need her out because she's supposed to be signing our divorce papers today with me and-"

"She's not in jail," Aro stops me, "She's dead."

A million different emotions run through me right then and suddenly the world begins to spin and I feel the urge to pass out.

Dead? She was dead?

"What? How can she be dead?" I ask, and Marcus hands Aro a manila folder which he opens and takes out a couple of papers and photographs. The photo of Jacob catches my eye and I feel my heart start to pound in my chest when I realize he's the one who killed her.

"She was last seen in Portland, bailing him out but she hasn't been seen since. We don't think she made it home after that." he says, and gives me a chance to take all the information in before speaking again.

"We've been trying to locate this man, Jacob Black, but he's nowhere to be found. We see here that he is married?" he says, but I shake my head.

"No. He actually tried to kill his wife, Bella. She's with me, actually."

"Do you know why he would kill your Ex wife, Mr. Masen?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"No. From what I can tell, she was the one giving him information." he looks at me sideways, silently asking for more details and I explain everything to him. How Bella and I fell in love, how he treated her, how we escaped and he threatened us both, how Tanya told him where to find us after we left and how he attacked Bella in the hospital.

"Do you know where he could be?" he asks me and I let out a bitter laugh and look up at him.

"If I knew where he was, I would have killed him already."

BPOV

After sitting in front of the television for hours watching baby shows, Edward finally comes back. I jump up from the couch as he walks in the door and rush over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you." I tell him and pull back to look in his eyes. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask, stepping back further but keeping my hands on his arms.

"Tanya's dead. They found her just out of town in the woods." he says, and I gasp as Alice rises from her chair and walks over to him.

"What happened to her?" she asks, and he looks from his sister to me. The way his stares at me makes a chill run down my spine.

"Jacob killed her."

"What? Why? How?" Alice asks. I try to say something but can't find the words to say.

"He shot her in her car. The cops found out she was the one that bailed him out last week and that's the last time anyone has seen her or him." he says and I feel the tears pool in my eyes.

He killed someone that was on his side. She had plans just as he did to get back at us and for him to kill her just like that made me worry.

What did he have planned for us?

* * *

**;)**

**Next chapter will be crazy. Try to remember that this story does have a HEA, so no matter how bad it gets, it will get better. **

**I will try to have the next chapter up during the weekend but if not, it'll be up after Monday.  
**

**I've noticed a couple of new names reviewing and stuff and I just want to say hi!  
**

**As always, you guys are awesome and thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Ana  
**


	26. Chapter 25

_5 months later_

BPOV

I stare up at the ceiling, watching as the fan blades slice through the air and counting the dust motes as they slowly drift on the breeze. Edward soft snores fill the room and I slowly shift in bed and bring myself closer to him, snuggling into his warmth.

It had been 5 months since Jacob was seen and 3 months since we've gotten any news about his whereabouts, but last night detective Aro called and said he had some new information. He wouldn't get too much into the details but asked for us to meet him this morning down at the station. I wasn't going to be able to go, as I have a doctor's appointment this morning, so I told Edward to go without me.

I look over at the time and turn back to Edward, lightly shaking him to wake up. He had about 40 minutes before he was to meet Aro at the Tacoma police station and I had about the same amount of time to get to my appointment.

"Edward…" I say, still shaking him until his eyes flutter open and he looks up at me, confused for a moment before relaxing and smiling up at me.

"Morning, beautiful." he says and I blush at his words. I lean down, kissing his lips and then pulling back, placing my hand on his chest.

"You have to go in a bit." I say, and he turns his head, looks at the clock and groans.

"Shit. Ok. Are you sure you don't want me to reschedule with them, I mean, if it was absolutely necessary they'd tell me over the phone, right? Like if they had caught him already?" he asks, and I shrug my shoulders and throw my feet over the side of the bed.

"I don't know. I've never been through something like this before." I say, forcing a smile on my face.

Edward doesn't say anything. He just walks around to me, wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close to his body as my swollen stomach will allow. With a kiss to my forehead, he kneels in front of me, placing his hands at the sides of my stomach and placing a kiss just over my belly button.

I had spoken to my doctor about finding out the paternity of the baby and was told about a procedure they could do before the baby is born to test for it, but Edward refused to have it done. He had said that he didn't need to know the paternity; he was the father and he didn't want to risk the baby's life for some test that he didn't even need the results for. Whether or not this child was his, he would be its father… if I hadn't already been head over heals in love with him, I would have been after he told me that.

He was an amazing man, and he was all mine.

Edward rises up from his knees and takes my hand, dragging me into the bathroom with him where he makes love to me as he does every other day. It's slow, passionate and everything love between two people should be. After that's through, we both get dressed and Edward leaves, reminding me to take my cell phone with me and to call him when Alice came by to take me to my appointment.

Alice had become my best friend in the short amount of time I had known her. She would take the almost hour drive almost everyday just to spend time with us and my nursery was fully stocked because of her crazy shopping skills.

I sit on the sofa, flipping through the channels as I wait for her to get there and minutes later, her obnoxious knock echoes through the room and I stand, shutting the television off and walk over to the door.

"Hi Bella! Ready?" she asks, grinning ear to ear. I nod and go back to grab my bag and cell phone and off we go to my doctors appointment.

We get there in no time and Alice and I flip through the parenting magazines while we wait for my name to be called.

"How have you been feeling?" she asks, looking up from the page to me. I settle my magazine on my lap and bring my hands in front of me, rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"Good. I'm tired a lot and I'm dealing with a little swelling, but other than that, I'm good." I say.

"Isabella Swan." I hear my name called and I stand, tossing the magazine to the empty chair next to me and swinging my purse on my shoulder. Alice is still seated, looking up nervously at me and I shake my head and sigh.

"Alice, you know I want you to come back with me. No need to look all pitiful." I say with a chuckle as Alice bounces up from her chair, a wide grin on her face and wraps her arm in mine. We follow the nurse to the exam room in the back where there's the usual exam table and chair in it and I'm told to take a seat and wait for the doctor.

Minutes later there's a knock at the door and the doctor walks in and gets right to the usual questions. Once that's finished, she tells me she's going to do an ultrasound to check the baby's size and leaves to go get the equipment.

"Bella! You didn't tell me you were getting an ultrasound!" Alice says, practically bouncing with excitement. I hate to take that excitement away, but I know that she wants to know the sex of the baby and Edward and I had decided it would be a surprise.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" she asks, a small frown on her face.

"Yes, Alice. Edward and I want it to be a surprise. You'll find out what it is as soon as it's born." I say, smirking as the doctor comes back in with the equipment.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOII

"Bella, that picture is so precious. Edward is going to be so upset he missed this." Alice says, looking at the strip of shots I had been given of the baby.

"He'll be fine. At least we go pictures." I say and walk out of the exam room and down the hall to leave. As we pass the front desk, a woman I had never seen before but I guess had begun working here within the last couple of day's stops me.

"Miss Swan, did your boyfriend find his way back to you?" she asks, and I stop in my tracks and ask her what she means.

"Your boyfriend came to the front desk and asked for you. I told him you were already in the exam room and which room to go in. I had to help another patient and then when I got back to him he was gone, so I figured he went back there with you."

"Uh, no." I say, looking to Alice who shakes her head and then back to the woman, "We didn't see him."

"Hmmm. Maybe he got confused and just decided to wait for you outside." she says just as her phone rings. I thank her and start walking back towards the door as she picks it up.

"I wonder why Edward didn't go back." Alice says as we push open the doors and walk outside. The wind is picking up, sending leaves flying and the smell of the impending rain is heavy in the air. We both look around for Edward's car, but don't see it or him at all.

"Bella, wait here. I'll get the car and bring it around so you don't get wet." Alice says as the first raindrop hits the concrete. I nod my head and pull out my phone as Alice walks away, dialing Edward.

EPOV

"Mike Newton." Detective Aro says, dropping the picture of a blonde hair, blue eyed man onto the table top.

"Who is he? How does he know Jacob?" I ask, looking over it closely trying to see if I had ever seen him before.

"He was neighbors with Jacob; lived maybe 4 houses down from him. We did some research and found that, before the accident, Jacob was staying in a hotel in Mike's name. We've also found that he was the one to supply Jacob with the car and the guns." he says, and I am unable to hide the look of disgust on my face for this man.

Aro tells me that the police have been waiting to get some more information of Newton before they can make an arrest, but again, he promises to keep me updated.

AS I walk out of the police station a while later, my phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out quickly, and smile when I see her face and name flash across my screen.

"Hey baby. How did it go?" I ask

"It went well. You would have known that if you would have stayed at the doctor's office. Why did you leave?" she asks, and I furrow my brows and pause in the parking lot, halfway to my car.

"Bella. What do you mean 'stayed at the doctor's office'? I'm just walking out of the police station right now."

She stays silent for a minute or two but I can hear as her breathing picks up and I ask her what is going on.

"Th-the nurse. She said my b-boyfriend came to the front… and asked for me."

My heart starts to pound, echoing in my ears and I rush over to my car, pulling the door open and jumping in.

"Bella. Where are you?" I ask, starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot and speeding out of it.

"I'm waiting for Alice outside of the doctor's office." she says, a slight does of fear evident in her voice.

"Bella. Go back inside and wait for me there. I'll be right there." I say and she says ok, and tells me she's walking back inside.

"Are you in there yet? I'm 5 minutes away." I say, pushing the car way past the speed limit, desperate to get to her.

Before she can answer though, I hear her gasp, the sound sending another shock of panic into me.

"Jacob." she whispers, and just the mention of his name causes me to push the car even faster to get to her.

"Bella! Bella! Get away from him!" I yell into the phone, but instead of a response, I hear a loud sound….

And then the line goes dead.

* * *

**Please, no hate mail... :)**

**xoxoxo**

**Ana**


	27. Chapter 26

JPOV

"Hi there. Can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asks. Her face is just as cheerful as her bright pink shirt with tweedy bird littered all around it and I can't help but put a smile on my face, despite the conflicting emotions swirling around inside of me.

"I'm here to see Bella. Bella… Swan." I say, knowing the bitch would take my last name off of hers.

"Are you family?" she asks, looking me up and down but still keeping a smile on her face.

"Yes, well, I'm her boyfriend." I say, grinning wider, showing my pearly whites. She nods, and looks through a sheet of paper, using her finger to scan the names on the lines and then tapping it when finding Bella's name.

"Yes, she's here. She's in the back, exam room 5. It says here they're doing an ultrasound and I think they just started so you got here just in time." she says, smiling up at me. Another patient comes up then, asking her a question and I use that time to walk back out the door and to the car.

It had been a long couple of months and I was tired of doing nothing but sitting back and watching… it was time I got into action.

I was there when they moved into their apartment, when they found out about Tanya and everything else since then. Each day it got harder and harder to keep from being seen, especially when I saw that fucker Masen fucking my wife. With _my _child inside of her. It took everything I had to keep from just grabbing my gun and ending them both right there, but I had bigger plans. Plans that would call for both of them to be alive…

For now.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

I get to the doctor's office and pull up in front, throwing the car into park and exiting before the car had even stopped. My sister is just now rushing out of the office, tears falling down her face and looking around her frantically.

"Edward! She's gone! Bella's gone!" she yells as soon as she sees me. She rushes over to me, grabbing my hands in hers as I look around desperately, hoping to see something, anything that will tell me where she is.

"Alice. Did you see anything out of the ordinary? Any car speeding off?" I ask her, to which she quickly shakes her head.

"No. I left her right here and went to get the car…" she says, wiping at her nose with her hand, "and when I got back, all I found was this." she says, holding up Bella's broken cell phone.

My head begins to spin and I feel my chest tighten, but I know every second that goes by is a second that needs to be spent looking for Bella. I pull out my cell phone and scroll through my contacts looking for the detective's number and I tell Alice what I'm sure she already knows.

"It was Jacob that asked for Bella inside. He took her, Alice." I say, just as Detective Aro answers.

"Edward? What's going on?" he says, hearing the tail end of my conversation.

"He took her, Aro. He took Bella." I say, finally feeling the stinging of tears coming to my eyes.

After telling him where I am he quickly tells me he's on his way and hangs up and I, unable to keep still, walk around, fisting my hands in my hair and fighting back the images of what that monster is doing to Bella right now…

This was all my fault. If only I would have come with her; I shouldn't have left the girls to come by themselves, knowing that he was still out there.

"Edward," Alice says, "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong, ok? We'll find her." she says, pulling me into a hug as a small sob escapes from her lips, "We have to find her."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

It seems like it takes forever for Aro and Marcus to get there, but in reality it was no more than 15 minutes. They come with a team and everyone begins searching for clues and minutes later, Aro rushes over to where Alice and I are seated at the bench and calls us inside.

"There are security cameras here and they think they might have him on film…" he says and Alice and I make our way inside, following close behind him until we come to a door that opens up to a darkened room with multiple TV screens. A short, balding man introduces himself as Danny, the manager and he rewinds the days' activity. My eyes stay glued to that screen and suddenly I see what we've been waiting for.

"Right there!" Aro says, pointing at the screen. Danny presses play and we watch as Alice and Bella make their way outside of the office. Tears come to my eyes but I push them back and continue to look at the screen. I watch as Alice leaves and Bella takes out her cell phone, dialing me. As the seconds tick by, I watch in horror as a man dressed in black walks up from the back of the building as Bella turns to go inside.

My blood boils when I see Jacob. The quality of the video isn't that good but I can still tell he had done something about his looks. His hair was cut close to his head and was bleached; he had changed everything about himself.

I watch as Bella's phone falls to the floor and Jacob grabs her, shoving something into her arm and seconds later, she goes limp in his arms.

"What the fuck did he just do to her?" I ask, looking to Aro whose eyes are glued to the screen. He thrusts his hand out, pointing his finger to the screen.

"There!" he says, "he dropped something on the grass." he says, and then disappears through the door only to come back a little while later, holding an empty syringe.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask, standing from my chair and walking over to him.

"I don't know. I'm going to send it to get tested but I'm pretty sure it was a tranquilizer." he says, handing it off to one of the police officers behind him and walking back over to Danny.

"See if you can see what kind of car he left in." he says and Danny fast forwards, trying desperately to find the car he had.

"I don't see it, sir. Maybe I can rewind a bit more and see when he came in?" he says and then begins to rewind the video. I watch as everything plays out backwards for me again.

Then we see it. He had driven past the front, slowing down as Alice and Bella made their way inside. He had followed them there.

"I got a plate," Aro says, jotting down the jumble of letters and numbers of the license plate and handing it off the Marcus. He rushes out of the room, only to appear less than 5 minutes later.

"It's registered to Mike Newton." Marcus says.

"So what are you waiting for! Go fucking get him and find where Bella is." I say, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Edward," Aro says, walking over to me and rests his hand on my shoulder, "We're going to find her. I won't rest until she's safe." he says and then disappears with Marcus through the doors. I hear my sister's quiet cries and wrap my arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" she asks, looking up at me through reddened eyes, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I don't know," I say, standing up from my chair and starting off towards the door, "but I can't just sit here and wait…"

I take off, despite Alice's pleas to stay where I am and make my way out to my car. Everyone else might be able to just sit back and wait, but I can't.

The lives of both of the people I loved more than anything in this world were in danger and I needed to get to them. Now.

Jasper POV

I smile as I see the sign telling me I'm almost in Tacoma. I knew Alice was going with Bella today to her doctor's appointment and I couldn't help but get in the car and drive down here as soon as my morning meeting was done. I hadn't seen Bella since around two weeks ago and my time with Alice had been a bit limited since I was busy scouting another location to open up another club.

I check the time on the dash and decide that Bella and Alice have to be back at her house by now. I turn the corner onto Bella and Edward's street when the ringing of my cell phone echo's through the small space of the car. I take it off of the passenger seat where I had left it and smile when I see its Alice calling me.

"Hey Darling. Are you at Bella's house?" I ask her and in response, I hear a sob escape her and her breathing pick up. "Alice? What's wrong?" I ask, panicked that something may be wrong with my wife.

"It's Bella. Jacob took her while she was waiting for me to bring around the car to the front of the doctor's office. She's gone."

A rage I've never felt before flows through me as I take in what she's just told me. Bella and I had become closer these past couple of months and I thought of her as my little sister, she was family.

"Edward? Where is he?" I ask as I pull into the parking lot at their apartment. I'm sure Edward has to be going crazy and I can't blame him.

"He left, Jazz. I think he's going to do something crazy…" she trails off and I throw the car in reverse, ready to go and search for him when I see his car pull into the lot.

"Alice. I see him; he just got to the apartment. I'll call you back…" I say, hanging up just as she's asking me what I'm doing in Tacoma. I'd apologize for hanging up on her later.

I get out of my car and start to run over to him. Just as I'm about to reach him, he turns around, startling me and sending me screeching to a halt. His eyes are red and puffy and I can tell he's been crying.

"Jazz…." he says, about to continue, but I don't need to hear anything.

"I know. Just tell me what I can do to help and I'll do it."

EPOV

I will never be able to find the words to express my gratitude to Jasper. When he stopped me, he didn't need to hear anything, didn't need to tell me that I needed to calm down; he joined me.

After rushing into my house, I hold the tears back as I spot the yellow blanket Bella had been knitting for the baby laying on the edge of the couch.

_Bella would finish it and our baby would be nestled into it…_

A quick search on my computer told me everything I needed to know about this Mike Newton and minutes later, with his address scribbled onto a sheet of paper, Jasper and I start to make our way to his house in Seattle.

Once we get there, Jasper motions for me to stay back and he makes his way up to the front door. Two knocks later, I hear the creak of the door as it opens.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Michael Newton?" Jasper says

"That's me. What is this about?" Mike asks and seconds later I hear the unmistakable sound of bones crushing and peek around the corner. Mike is staggering, holding his hands up to his face and fresh bright red blood pouring down his hands and dropping at his feet. I walk forward as Jasper pushes Mike inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Where is Jacob?" I ask, leaning over him. Mike is around five and a half feet tall and I tower over him at just over six feet.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he says, his lip quivering with every word. I'm unable to hold myself back and I bring my fist back, and sending it flying to his face, loving the sound of his already broken nose shattering even more. He lets out a yelp and grabs his face once again as I pull back, fist still in the air and ask him once again.

"Where. Is. Jacob."

After too many seconds of silence, I bring my fist forward, connecting it with his gut and sending him over. He clutches his stomach as I pace in front of him, looking over to Jasper, who is standing by the door, watching our exchange and ready to jump in if needed.

"If I have to ask you again, I'm going to have to start cutting things off…" I say, and Mike begins to talk.

"He's in a cabin, ok. It's just out of town, about 5 miles into the woods off of the highway. It was his plan all along. He was going to get her and then bring her back here, to Seattle and…"

"And what?" I practically growl at him.

He looks up at me then, the blood on the bottom half of his face now dry and what he says next has me running out the door, and into my car, desperate to get to Bella, and now.

"Take his child."

* * *

**Again... No hate mail. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I haven't posted a Rec in a while but it's because I haven't found anything to read. If any of you write, or are reading a story that is absolutely amazing, please let me know, I'm dying for a good fic (Smut preferred... what can I say? I'm a pervy lady... haha)**

**xoxo**

**Ana  
**


	28. Chapter 27

BPOV

The first thing I feel is pain. My head is throbbing; shooting pains go from the top of my head to the nape of my neck. I can feel the stickiness and tightness of a piece of tape across my mouth, silencing me. My muscles are sore and I push my arms out, willing to stretch pain away but am stopped short suddenly.

My hands wouldn't part.

I crack my eyes open and look down to my lap where my hands are banded together with what looks like a leather cord and underneath, my skin is an angry shade of red, same with my ankles… and it all comes back to me. Jacob had shown up at the doctor's office. I remember him smiling and the chill it caused to creep down my spine. I remember a tab of pain and then everything went dark.

He had me, Jacob had me and he had taken me here. I finally take in my surroundings. I realize I'm sitting on the floor of what looks like the inside of a cabin. The walls are filthy, covered in grime and dirt and the heavy smell of old rotting wood is drifting through the air. The sunlight coming in through the window is limited because of the thick film of dirt and yellowish substance, but I'm still able to tell it's daytime still. How long had I been out?

I scan the room, searching for anything that might help me out of these binds, but come up with nothing. The room is empty besides a beat up mattress on the floor across from me and a single, metal chair, the legs covered in rust.

A noise from outside the door has me snapping my head towards it. The sound of creaking wood and heavy footsteps get louder and louder as whoever it is makes their way to the door. I watch as the doorknob turns slowly and Jacob peeks into the room.

"Oh. You're awake." he says, pushing the door open and walking inside. He walks over to me and grabs my arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket as he lifts me from the ground, to standing in front of him. "Missed me?" he says, smirking before grabbing the back of my head and pulling my tape covered mouth to his. He moans and then stares down at me after pulling back.

He looks so different from the Jake I knew. His eyes are blue now, a result of contacts no doubt and his hair which had once been a bit on the long side and jet black in color, was now dyed blonde, and shaved close to the scalp. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in months and I suspect that was just the case. He was different, but I know his heart was still the same… non existent.

"You're so quiet today. Don't you have something to say?" he says, looking down at my mouth and then chuckling. "Oh, Of course. Let me get that for you." he says, leaning over and grabbing the edge of the tape. "Just to let you know, if you scream, I'll blow your fucking head off." he says, smiling sweetly as if what he just said had been something pleasant. I nod slowly and he looks tenderly down at me, before ripping the tape off of my mouth with such a force that I yelp out in pain and tears come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have been gentler?" he says, laughing. I wait for the pain to subside a bit and then look up at him, fire burning in my eyes.

"What do you want, Jake?" He continues his laughter and rolls his eyes.

"You, silly." he says, reaching a hand up to stroke my face.

I close my eyes, letting the tears that had began to collect from the tape ripping off my skin fall, making room for the new ones that have sprang because of the fear coursing through me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask him and his hand moves from my face to my stomach. He rubs gently, looking down tenderly at it and then looks back to me.

"Not yet." he says, and then kicks my legs out from under me, sending me falling to the floor and landing with a loud thud on my ass.

"Soon." he says, giving me one last smile as he turns to walk out of the room. Pain reverberates up from where I hit to my stomach and I bring my tied hands to it, rubbing softly and trying to make the pain go away but found it useless.

Edward didn't know where I was and Jacob was going to kill me. It was over.

JPOV

I shut the door, grinning widely as I walk back out into the living area of the cabin and then to the front door. It was almost time. I walk out through the front, walking over to where the car is and go in through the passenger side, open the glove compartment, and hit the trunk opener on the inside. The trunk pops open and I walk to the back, pulling out the duffel that was filled with everything I might need to do this, and shutting it back up.

It was amazing what kind of things you could find on the internet, and finding out exactly what I would need to get my child out of that revolting bitch was simple. A clamp for the cord, a pair of scissors, a scalpel, some warm blankets and a change of clothes was all I would need to get my son. The website I visited also told me I would need materials to stitch the mother back up when I was finished, but that wasn't necessary. That bitch would bleed out like the filthy, rotten whore that she was.

After she was done, all I would have left to do is take care of Masen, which wouldn't be that difficult at all.

They would both regret the day they fucked with Jacob Black.

I throw the bag over my shoulder and start walking back towards the cabin and I'm just about to reach the door when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I set the bag down and reach in, grabbing the phone and pressing the talk button after seeing Mike's number flash across the screen.

"What do you want, Mike?" I practically yell into the phone. He knows not to call me unless it's an emergency. I hear him cough before spitting something out and then he begins to speak.

"Jake… These guys came over here and asked about you…" he says, taking a break to have another coughing fit.

"What do you mean? Did you tell them anything?" I ask, growing more frustrated by the second.

"They beat me up real bad…. They left me for dead man…" he says and the spitting and coughing begin once again.

"Did you tell them anything?" I say once again, teeth clenched and heartbeat thundering in my chest.

"I'm sorry, man. I had t-"

"You better hope they did enough damage to actually kill you, because what I'll do to you is far worse than anything they did…" I say, and end the call, tossing my phone through the air and watching as it lands with a thump against a tree trunk. I pick the bag back up and rush back to the door. Plans would have to change for now; I needed to get out of here.

I open the door and walk back into the cabin and immediately hear the hushed voices of Masen and the whore. I slowly set the bag down, and creep into the living area, poking my head around the corner. His back is to me, staring out the windows as if waiting to see me pass, but the jokes on him.

Quietly, I reach into my back pocket, grab the pistol and take it out. I continue my movements until I'm just a couple of feet behind him and once I'm sure I've got a good reach, I whisper his name and he turns instantly, just in time to watch as the butt of the gun flies through the air, connecting with his scalp. I watch as he tumbles to the floor and the blood begins to pour from his gash.

One down. One to go.

* * *

**Whew. **

**So, I wasn't planning on updating this week, with the holidays and all, but with all of the amazing messages and reviews i've gotten from you guys, it was hard to leave you hanging until next week.**

**So here ya go. A lot of craziness for such a short chapter, but I promise, next week will be a resolution. **

**Thanks so much for the Rec's, they have all been added to my to be read list! I actually have one for this week!**

**Rec:**

**The Plan by QuantumFizzx**

**Updated in real time, multiple updates per day not to mention the story is absolutely amazing. **

**I'm sure most of you are reading this, but if you aren't... punch yourself in the eye! Just kidding. Don't harm yourself... just go and read it! you won't regret it. =)  
**

**Ok, before this A/N gets any longer, i'm going to go.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!**

**XOXO**

**-Ana  
**


	29. Chapter 28

EPOV

We had left Mike pretty much for dead and quickly made our way out to the car. I whipped past other cars on the highway as we made our way to where Mike had told me Jacob was. As the trees and forest got thicker, I found the mile marker that the cabin was near and pulled into it, following the already made dirt path and following for a few feet before pulling over and shutting the car down. After tucking the knife I've kept in my car for months into the back of my pants, I get out of the car and look to my brother in law.

"It should be just ahead." I say, Jasper nods and together we make our way down the path. Minutes later we find ourselves in a large clearing and in the middle of it, sits a beaten down cabin and as my eyes settled on it, I felt the tightness in my chest and the tingle in my flesh that told me what I already knew. She was in there. I could feel her.

Jasper taps me on the shoulder, and I turn to see him holding his finger up to his mouth and signaling for us to go around the back. As much as I want to just run in and get her, I know we need to keep quiet. Jacob is a sick fuck and I don't even want to think of what he'll do if he hears us coming. We crouch down as we come up to the back of the cabin and ever so slowly, peek into the dusty windows, searching for any sign that she is here. We reach the 3rd window in the back and after seeing nothing but empty spaces, I see her.

I turn to Jasper, and nod my head, fighting the urge to just break through the glass right then and there. We walk over to the door and walk in, being sure to keep the sound of our footsteps from echoing through the house and Jasper signals for me to check the back and walks to the front. I walk down the dingy hallway, the smell of rot heavy in the air, and as I get closer to the door at the end, the tightness in my chest becomes unbearable. Opening the door every so slowly, I peak in and what I see almost brings me to my knees.

Bella. My Bella, on the ground with her hands and feet tied together in front of her. Her eyes move to me and her red eyes quickly water with relief, and delight at seeing me. I move to her, grabbing the knife from my pants and quickly cut the leather cords with the blade.

"Edward… How did you find me…" she whispers, her eyes practically glossing over with tears but none of them spilling down her face.

"We'll discuss that later, baby. Right now, I just need to get you safe and away from here." I tell her. I finally get the cords off of her and lift her to standing before scooping her up in my arms, ready to carry her out of the house. As I walk down the hallway, I search for Jasper, knowing that he was going to be in the front of the house.

"Jazz!" I whisper just loud enough that he might be able to hear me, but immediately my stomach drops when he doesn't answer me. I try calling his name out again, but still get no answer. I make my way to the front of the house, and that's when I see him, sprawled out on the floor, his blonde hair turning red from a spot in the back of his head.

"Oh my god! Jasper! Let me down!" Bella says and kicks her legs down from my grip. She quickly walks over to him, kneeling in front of him and looks at his head.

"He's got a nasty cut, but he's alive. I can hear him breathing." she says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Quick, just get him and let's get out of here, please." she says, and I go over to him, lift him up and start to walk towards the door, but all of a sudden, our only way out is blocked.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob asks before reaching into his back pocket and coming out with a gun, which he points right at me and Bella. I walk back a few steps and sit jasper on the floor and then walk back over to Bella, standing looking down the barrel of this madman's gun, and I grip her hand in mine.

Jacob eyes narrow down at our intertwined hands and we both watch as his face blazed red with anger. He rushes over to us, grabs Bella by her hair and drags her back and as I go stop him from hurting her, he presses the gun against her temple.

"So, who wants to go first?" he asks, redness still flaring but a tight smile on his face. Bella cries out as he yanks hard on her hair and without even thinking about it, I lunge at him. Bella gets knocked to the ground as Jacob and I fight for dominance over the gun. Both of our hands are pulling at it, trying our best to get a better grip on it and I know that if he gets this gun, Bella and I are done for.

I fight as hard as I can, trying to yank it from his hands, but in one quick motion, the gun is no longer in my hands and he's standing over me with the gun pointed at me. I get up from my knees and stand up, holding my hands up in surrender, my brain going a mile a minute just trying to figure out what to do to get us out of here, but I come up with nothing.

"That's it, Masen. Just give up and know that you're going to die. That's the way you do it." he says, and then looks over to where Bella is, "You should take some notes, Bella." I hear the gun cock and all of a sudden, Bella comes to stand in front of me, blocking me from the gun.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing?" I yell and try my best to move her, but Jacob's laugh just gets louder.

"No, Bella. That's perfect. Stay right there, it'll make this much easier on me." he says. Bella inhales deeply and glances back at me, a look I can't describe in her eyes, then walks forward, toward Jacob.

BPOV

I had to do something, anything that would get at least one of us out of here alive. When the guys were fighting over the gun, something shiny on the floor caught my eye and I looked down to see a knife, probably the one Edward cut my ties with, and I quickly tuck it behind me.

As Jacob stood in front of us, gun held up at both of us, I made a decision. I would have to do something to stop him, whether it spared both of our lives, or just Edward's. I would end this.

I just hoped this went as planned.

JPOV

I'm just about to pull the trigger, when Bella starts to walk forward towards me.

"Jake. Don't do this please." she begs, "This is our baby, I need you." she says, and I stare at her, trying my best to keep the gun leveled at Masen.

"You need me now? What about this asshole?" I say, looking over to where Masen is standing, his face showing the heartbreak that is no doubt going through him right now.

"He was a mistake." she says, looking back at him. He flinches at her words, as if they have torn right through them and on side of my mouth tugs up at the corner, delighted at his pain.

"I knew you'd come back to me." I tell her, and hold my arms out for her. I keep my eyes on Masen as Bella reaches me and wraps her arms around me. I had missed her smell, the softness of her skin and it was much different holding her with her large belly in the way. My baby. She had said it was our baby. I reach a hand down to rest it on her stomach, but before I can touch it, I feel a sharp pain in my side. I step back, my hands immediately going to my side where the blood is seeping quickly through my shirt. I look over to Bella, wondering what the fuck just happened and in her hands is a knife, with my blood on the end.

She had stabbed me. The bitch had stabbed me.

I feel a burst of rage surge through me and quickly raise my gun to her.

"You fucking bitch." I yell, and pull the trigger.

But nothing happens.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

EPOV

It hurt to hear her say those things, but as soon as I saw Jacob's eyes change when he was holding her, I knew something had happened. When she pulled back and I saw the knife in her hand I knew she didn't mean any of it, it was just a plan to get him. And she did. I watch as the spot of blood on his shirt grows bigger and bigger as he looses more blood and after realizing what had just happened, he freaks.

He raises the gun to Bella and pulls the trigger and I rush to her, wanting to get there before the bullet hits her and get her out of the way, but it's not necessary. He pulls the trigger but nothing happens…. His gun was jammed.

He tries again to shoot her, and then realizing that nothing was going to happen, he looks up at me, just in time to get thrown to the floor by me. I knock the gun out of his hand and quickly get to work on giving him what he deserves. After months of making Bella and I live in fear, he deserved all the hits he was getting and I was glad to give them to him. His face is a bloody mess, but I continue to hit him, for Bella, for me, for our baby.

All too soon I feel myself being lifted off of him and I turn to see Detectives Aro and Marcus standing there, along with a couple of uniformed police officers.

"Thanks for joining us, gentlemen." I say, rubbing my knuckles with my hand. Both of them chuckle as the police officers lift Jacob off the floor and carry him off.

"Thank your sister. She told us you were going to do something crazy."

Later that night, Bella and Jasper get released from the hospital. Bella was shaken up but after an examination, they found she was going to be fine. The baby was fine as well, that much I was glad about. Jasper needed a couple of stitches in his head and I got quite a big tongue lashing from my sister about it, but overall she was just happy Bella was safe.

Jacob was also taken to the hospital, treated for his wounds and then released into the hands of the police. We were told he would be going away for a long time, especially when they searched a bag he had at the cabin and found surgical tools and equipment for delivering a baby. I wanted to find him and kill him when I found out that he was planning on taking the baby, but that was something I wouldn't have to worry about anymore. He wouldn't hurt her again.

The detectives found us after Alice told them I left and was about to do something crazy. They went to the first place they thought I would have gone and when they found Mike, laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, but still alive, they questioned what had happened and he told them everything which led them to us. Aro told Mike would be put in jail as well and charged with aiding a criminal and would probably get a good punishment for how far everything had gone.

As we make our way back to Tacoma, I look over at Bella every couple of seconds and see her looking straight ahead, a small crease in her brow.

"Edward." she says after half an hour.

"Yea." I say, chancing a look over at her and seeing her eyes on me.

"You know I didn't mean it, right? What I said to Jacob?" she asks and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, baby. I know."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**So sorry I didn't reply to any of you guys' reviews or pm's. I was pretty busy with the holidays and add in potty training a 3 year old... **

**But thank you so much, I read everything that was sent to me and i greatly appreciate the kind words. :)**

**There origianlly was another chapter and then an epi, but i think i'm just going to put them both together and that'll be the last chapter. It should answer a lot of questions, especially the main one of who is the baby's father... :)**

**Love you all.**

**xoxo**

**-Ana  
**


	30. Chapter 29

BPOV

"Oh my god, you guys! Be careful with that!" I yell out from my spot, smack dab in the middle of the sofa.

"Bella…. Do you.. Have… any.. Idea how much… this weighs?" Edward says, straining under the weight of our headboard which he decided to carry himself in an effort to prove how manly he is. Psh, men.

"Well, no one told you to grab it yourself, he-man." I say, giggling when Edward rolls his eyes and continues down the hallway to our bedroom.

It had been 6 weeks since the incident and it's been a busy time for us. After getting back to Tacoma, we decided there was no reason for us to be there anymore, so far away from our loved ones, so we began house hunting. We were lucky enough to find a foreclosure close to Emmett and Jasper's houses and after a quick closing, we got the keys and are moving in today.

Everyone is over here helping us move since my due date is only 2 weeks away and I can't lift a thing (so says Edward) so here I sit, in the middle of our new living room, next to a bottle of water and a bag of white cheddar popcorn.

Emmett comes in the front door, sweat pouring down his body and walks over to me, plopping down next to me on the sofa and reaching into my bag of popcorn.

"You guys finished?" I ask him, looking around at all the boxes of stuff scattered around the room.

"Yea… that's it Belly bean." he says, popping a few pieces in his mouth. Alice and Rose appear from the hallway and walk over to me.

"It's finished! Come and take a look!" Alice says, practically jumping out of her skin. Both of the help me get up and together we walk to the second door to the left, the nursery and I gasp when I get a look inside. The girls had come in last night, painting the nursery for me and the pale yellow walls looked amazing in the daylight. The light wood sleigh crib was up against the wall, mint green sheets on the mattress and the white bumper tied to the rails. The changing table was all set up with diapers and wipes and the closet had every piece of clothing hanging.

It was beautiful.

"Thank you guys so much!" I say, tears coming to my eyes as I pull them both into hugs. Rose and Alice had become great friends and I was glad they were around for me.

After I dried my tears, we ordered takeout and after hours of sitting around and talking, it was time for everyone to leave. I hugged each one of them, thanking them for being here today and after throwing out the trash, I settle onto the couch where I quickly fall asleep.

I'm awakened later on that night by a sharp pain in my side. I sit up, realizing Edward has moved us to the bed and grip my sides as I try and breathe through the pain. Edward shoots up from next to me, clicking on the light and asking me what's wrong. I'm just about to answer him when I feel a gush of liquid come from me.

I sit there, shocked at what just happened and I barely realize Edward freaking out next to me.

"Bella! What's going on? Are you ok?" he asks, and I look over to him, lips tucked into my teeth and nod my head.

"Yea, I'm fine. But my water just broke." I say and without another word, Edward goes into daddy-mode. He jumps up from the bed, walks over to the closet and takes out my hospital bag that we had packed weeks ago. He sets it on the dresser and opens a drawer, getting out a pair of pants and a sweat shirt and then walking over to help me out of bed.

After changing clothes and grabbing the baby's bag from the nursery. We settle into the car and after clicking on our seat belts, Edward turns, grabbing my face in his hands and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Let's go have our baby." he says and then starts down the road and I keep my eyes on him, not able to hide the smile that creeps onto my face.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Bella, you're doing great! I can see the head." Alice says from her spot to my right as she holds my legs up. Edward is holding my left leg up and Rose is in charge of pictures, snapping one every couple of seconds while the guys wait outside for the bloody part to be over.

"Two more pushes at the most, Bella. C'mon, let's meet this baby." the doctor says. I nod down at him and with all I have, I push.

Minutes later I hear the most beautiful sound in the world. As the cries of my child sound through the room, I can't fight back the tears that spring forward and looking up at Edward, Alice and Rose; I see that the birth of our baby has just as much affect on them as well.

The doctor places the baby on my chest as a nurse wipes them down with a blanket. I look over at Edward as he wipes the tears from his eyes and bends down to kiss my forehead, whispering a 'thank you' into my skin.

"What is it? A boy or a girl?" Alice asks, and I lift the baby, take a peak and smile up at them.

"It's a girl." my eyes lock on Edward and he leans down to me again, placing more kisses on my skin.

"We have a daughter." I whisper to him as he slowly nods and runs his finger along her thick head of hair. The nurse takes the baby, saying she needs to be weighed and cleaned up and a couple minutes later, they bring her back bundled in a pink blanket with a pink and blue striped hat on her head. They put her in my arms and I hold her, looking down at her with a smile on my face. I gasp in shock when she opens her eyes and I look up at Edward

"She has your eyes."

The past few months had been amazing. Edward went back to work and I was able to stay home with our daughter, who we had named Lila. I was set to start school soon, something I never thought I would have been able to do. Alice volunteered to watch Lila when she heard of my plans for going back to school and I couldn't be happier. She and Jasper had found out they were going to have a baby the day we left the hospital with Lila and decided that taking care of her would be great for practicing on how to care for a baby, as well as spend time with their niece.

I smile down at Lila as she giggles, holding her head up and looking right at me with her vivid green eyes; her father's eyes. We didn't need a paternity test at all; it was clear who her father was. Lila only got my brown hair, everything else she got from her father. She was absolutely breathtaking.

I hear the garage door open and I stand up, picking Lila up in my arms and walking with her to the door to wait for him and I can't help but think about how over a year ago, I was forced to do this. Jacob made me wait for him when he came home and I did so out of fear. However, now I did it because I missed Edward and couldn't wait to see him.

He walks in the door and as soon as Lila's eyes fall on him, she begins to kick her legs, her eyes widening as she looks at her father. His eyes brighten as well and he tosses everything in his hand onto the kitchen counter, and holds his hands out for her.

"How's daddy's princess?" he asks after placing a million kisses on her little head. He leans down, capturing my lips with his for a moment and then begins to walk with his daughter to the living room. I stand in the doorway, watching him with her and feeling my already full heart swell even further. Edward was already an amazing man, but as a father, he was remarkable.

I take the time that he keeps her occupied to finish dinner and about a half hour later, I set the table and call out to him. I furrow my brow when he doesn't answer and walk out into the living room, but he's not there. I'm about to check if he went outside with Lila when the baby monitor on the end table goes off, Lila's babbling loud and clear throughout the space. I smile and walk down the hallway, peaking into her room and seeing her sitting in the middle of her ladybug rug, a small black box in her hand. I walk over to her quickly, scooping her up and grabbing the box out of her hand and I nearly pass out when I see what it is.

A ring box.

I look around the room, trying to see if Edward is hiding anywhere in here but he isn't. I look down at Lila, shifting her to my other arm as she smiles up at me, and it's then that I notice that she isn't wearing the outfit I had put on her earlier. I pull her away a little bit, looking down at her shirt and feel tears start to well up when I read what her shirt says.

"Will you marry my daddy?"

I hear a throat clearing behind me and turn to see Edward, down on one knee in front of me. He smiles, reaching up and grabbing the box from my hand and opening it, revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" he asks, and I nod my head, tears falling down my face. He reaches up, grabbing my left hand and pulling it towards him. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it on my ring finger; eyes kept on me and places a kiss right above where his ring rests.

He stands up, pulling me against his chest and I kiss him deeply, pouring all of the emotions I feel for him into the kiss. Love, adoration, passion… it was all his.

Lila starts to squirm, making grunting little noises that I know means she's getting hungry and I pull back, a chuckle bursting from my lips.

"I guess we better go and eat." he says, smiling down at me. I nod my head and he holds his hands out for her, grabbing her up in his arms and starting to walk out the door, but I stay, in the middle of her room just watching them. He stops at the door and turns to look at me.

"Are you coming?" he asks, and I nod my head.

"Yea, just give me a minute." I tell him and he nods and beams at me once more before disappearing through the door and walking into the kitchen.

I look down at my ring finger after he's gone, tears blurring my vision as I look at the vision of perfection on it. His ring on my finger…

I had thought I was doomed to live my life with a man I didn't love. A man who was cruel and made me suffer every single day of my life. Then Edward came into my life and showed me what this was really supposed to be like.

He showed me love, passion, respect and I would never be able to thank him enough. We had been through a lot in the short time that we have known each other but that's what love is, right? When you meet the person who you're meant to be with, your other half, everything just falls into place. It doesn't matter if you've known that person your whole life or if you've just met them minutes before, when you see them, you just know.

I knew Edward was the one the second I laid eyes on him and although we had to go through a lot of complications to get where we were today, I wouldn't change it for the world.

I would do it all over again if I had to.

***The End***

**

* * *

**

**That's it people. **

**A big thank you to all of you for reading and also to everyone that reviewed or put this story on alerts or on your fav's. You guys rock my socks! :)**

**A few things...**

**I realize babies eyes at birth aren't always the color they're going to be... I've had two kids people. Remember, this is fanFICTION. ;)**

** I got a lot of compliments on the proposal the first time this was posted. A few years back there was a show on MTV with that guy from the band O-Town and in it, his girlfriend had their baby. He had the sound of their baby's cry go off on the monitor and when she went to check on him, the baby was sound asleep with a 'will you marry my daddy' onesie on and the ring on a chain around his neck. It was sweet so I just had to add that in there. If you want to check it out, go to youtube and type in Ashley Parker Angel proposal and you should get it. **

**There is a sequel to this story already written and on my profile. It's called 'Pursue' and if you're not done hearing about these characters, you might wanna head over to my profile and check it out. **

**REC's:**

**Beyond Time by TKegl- Amazing story! Seriously, if you haven't read this, you need to go now and do it!**

**and I'm currently reading You are, The Only Exception by Holly1980 and I am loving it. It's a Carlisle/Bella fic, which I never really read before but I am loving it. **

**I think that's all. Again, thank you all for reading and keep an eye out for a new fic from me coming in the next couple of months... :)**

**XOXO**

**-Ana**


End file.
